Renascido das Cinzas
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Harry nunca pensara muito sobre o real significado da palavra renascimento até que a desgraça caiu sobre ele e nada mais restou para além de um profundo silêncio obscuro. O Salvador partirá numa jornada para salvar a si mesmo, enquanto busca vingança contra aqueles que o traíram. Advertências: Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Adultério, Aborto e Vingança.
1. Prólogo

**Renascido das Cinzas**

Sinopse:

Harry nunca pensara muito sobre o real significado da palavra renascimento até que a desgraça caiu sobre ele e nada mais restou para além de um profundo silêncio obscuro. O Salvador partirá numa jornada para salvar a si mesmo, enquanto busca vingança contra aqueles que o traíram.

Pairings: Harry x Ginny; Harry x Draco; Ron x Hermione.

Género: Yaoi, Tragédia, Romance e Mistério.

Advertências:

Homossexualidade e Heterossexualidade.

Adultério, Aborto e Vingança.

Disclaimer:

As personagens da saga Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, eu apenas as manipulo para meu entretenimento.

Beta-read: Doyle

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Renascer… Uma palavra tão simples… Tão… Tão sem importância…

As pessoas não param muito tempo para pensar sobre o seu real significado… De uma palavra tão única!

Se a procurasse num dicionário… Apareceriam variadas definições, mas nenhuma próxima o suficiente à exatidão das emoções que o embargavam nesse exato momento.

Muitos diriam que renascimento significa "nascer de novo", renovar-se ou até mesmo poderiam associá-lo ao rejuvenescimento, a uma nova oportunidade de emendar os seus erros passados… Mas… o que significa renascer para uma pessoa que nunca chegou de fato a viver? Para uma pessoa que não desfrutou da vida… O que é o renascimento para quem, toda a sua existência, apenas seguiu ordens de outrem e agiu de acordo com aquilo que pensava que a sociedade esperava dele? Para quem foi uma vítima de um destino cruel e indesejado?

O que significa renascer?

OoOoO

O último que recordava era uma intensa luz turquesa atingindo-o em pleno peito. Depois disso… Nada! Um profundo e vasto mar de nada… Um oceano de inexistência e incerteza.

"Onde estou?", pensou Harry, perante a imensidão obscura que pairava sobre ele. "Acaso, morri? Ainda não quero morrer… Apenas estou a começar a viver". O jovem auror encarou as suas mãos translucidas, "É desejar muito, ser livre de realizar as minhas próprias escolhas? Tomar as minhas próprias decisões?", o moreno suspirou resignado, "Mais uma vez, morri por algo que nem sequer escolhi. Primeiro, na batalha contra Voldemort e agora, numa missão de um emprego estúpido que nunca quis."

Harry Potter, como bom Gryffindor que era, sempre seguiu as expectativas de outros. Tornou-se auror, pois era o que todos desejavam; se por ele fosse, preferiria ajudar os outros, em vez de perseguir criminosos obtusos. Medimagia, essa era a sua verdadeira vocação, curar pessoas e aliviar os seus tormentos era o que realmente desejava fazer. Sem mais mortes que lamentar, apenas vidas para salvar e celebrar.

Casou-se com Ginny Weasley, porque era o que a família dela esperava que ele fizesse, sempre a empurrá-lo para uma relação que ele não desejava. Mas, ainda assim, os anos de convivência levaram-no a vê-la como uma boa amiga e esperava um dia ser capaz de corresponder os sentimentos sinceros daquela bela e amorosa ruiva, principalmente agora que iam ser pais.

"Certo, vou ser pai! Não posso morrer assim… Sem ver o meu filho pelo menos uma vez. Anseio o dia em que possa por fim abraçá-lo… ensiná-lo a voar sobre uma vassoura e a jogar Quidditch… Desejo viver!", pensou com todas as suas forças, sendo engolido pela escuridão suprema.

OoOoO

Abriu os seus olhos esmeralda, deparando-se com o seu corpo prostrado sobre uma cama de hospital. Harry pairou a poucos centímetros do seu próprio rosto.

"Acho que deveria estar grato de ter regressado, mesmo não tendo voltado ao meu corpo. Uma coisa de cada vez! Já voltei, agora só tenho de descobrir como fazer a minha alma", encarou as suas pernas translucidas, "regressar ao meu corpo físico. Quão difícil pode ser?"

Harry virou-se para a porta ao escutá-la abrir, vendo os seus amigos e esposa entrarem com expressões taciturnas.

"É isso! Se me conseguir comunicar com eles, Hermione encontrará sem dúvida alguma um modo de me trazer de volta à vida."

O moreno sorriu de contentamento e colocou-se frente à única mulher do Trio de Ouro, tentando fazer-se notar, mas todos os seus esforços foram em vão. Por muito que esbracejara e gritara nada parecia funcionar, pelo que tentou tocá-la, mas acabou por atravessá-la e cair para a frente, estatelando-se de cheio no duro e imaculado solo.

Ele não era uma fantasma! Ao menos não como os que vira em Hogwarts, pelo que os seus amigos não o podiam ver. Recordava que Nick Quase Sem Cabeça atravessava pessoas, paredes e objetos, mas ele parecia ser diferente. Podia tocar em superfícies sólidas, só não conseguia realizar nenhum tipo de contacto com seres vivos.

Harry passara os dias seguintes a testar os seus limites, descobrindo assim a sua habilidade de manipular objetos inanimados. Podia abrir portas, mas os vivos atribuíam-no ao vento. Conseguia mover objetos pequenos e leves, mas repetia-se a mesma reação por parte das pessoas ao seu redor.

Aprendera, da maneira difícil, quão diferente era dos fantasmas que conhecera no castelo, quando tentara seguir Ginny e terminara por se espatifar dolorosamente contra a porta, que esta fechara a meros centímetros do seu nariz.

Os dias viraram meses e não havia modo de que os medimagos descobrissem o que se passava com o Salvador do Mundo Mágico, pelo que dada a falta de reação por parte do comatoso, estes declararam morte cerebral.

A esse acontecimento seguiu-se um evento que marcaria Harry para sempre.

OoOoO

Harry concluiu que estava preso, de certa forma, ao seu corpo físico, pois quando o moveram, o seu espírito viu-se arrastado, literalmente, ao seu encontro. Há que salientar que foi uma experiência extremamente dolorosa! Não só pelo puxão do qual fora vítima, mas também por todos os obstáculos com os quais colidira durante a jornada que o guiara à morgue de St. Mungus e, mais tarde, para o forno onde o seu corpo seria cremado. O qual foi de fato uma vivência extremamente traumatizante, uma vez que sentira na flor da pele o calor do fogo, quase como se ele mesmo estivesse a arder.

Foi como se o tivessem queimado vivo!

Após a cremação, o seu espírito viu-se livre de todas as ataduras, tornando-se desse modo, uma alma errante.

Harry assistiu ao seu funeral onde a Comunidade Mágica compareceu em peso, para dar o último adeus ao seu Herói e prestar os seus pêsames à viúva Potter e aos seus amigos.


	2. Verdades Indesejadas

**Capítulo 1: Verdades Indesejadas**

Desde o seu trágico falecimento, Harry tomara a decisão de velar pela sua querida esposa e o seu bebé não-nato. Assegurar-se-ia de estar presente em todos os momentos importantes das suas vidas, ainda quando estes não pudessem vê-lo ou escutá-lo. Mesmo não podendo ser partícipe da infância do seu filho, testemunharia todos as suas conquistas e celebrar-as-ia juntamente com a família Weasley.

O moreno de olhos esmeralda viu-se surpreendido ao constatar que Ginny ainda não havia contado aos seus pais e irmãos que estava à espera de um bebé, talvez por estar deprimida com a sua morte; pelo menos era isso que Harry desejava crer ferventemente, que a gravidez fora desconsiderada por culpa das circunstâncias. Tal perspectiva veio a revelar-se completamente errónea, pois após passados meros cinco dias da cerimónia fúnebre, a ruiva dirigiu-se a um tenebroso e perigoso beco, onde procedeu a entrar numa clínica mágica ilegal para realizar um aborto, finando assim uma inocente e casta existência.

Ao presenciar o momento em que a ruiva engolia glutonamente aquela bebida daninha, o auror não pôde conter o grito pela dor que aquela perda significava para ele. Ginny, a sua querida e generosa Ginny, havia cometido o atroz ato de matar o único legado dele que permaneceria no Mundo dos Vivos e prosperaria indefinidamente.

A mulher de olhos amendoados dobrou-se para a frente, vítima de uma dor aguda, sentindo uma incómoda humidade entre as suas pernas. A anciã acercou-se a ela, erguendo o lençol esfarrapado e vendo a mancha de um vívido tom carmesim que cobria uma boa porção da bata que cedera à sua paciente no início da intervenção. Ginny encarou o sangue, desenhando um sorriso de escárnio ao constatar que havia por fim livrado-se daquele empecilho.

A ruiva, ao saber-se viúva e sendo que ninguém era consciente do fato de que carregava no seu ventre o Herdeiro da Linhagem Potter. O último Potter! Abortou, mais preocupada com a sua figura do que com uma cândida e luminosa vida. A ruiva não queria ficar gorda e feia… Muito menos virar uma dona de casa, atada pelo resto da sua existência a um bando de fedelhos, como a sua própria mãe ficara ainda nos seus anos de juventude.

Ginevra tinha outros planos! Ela desejava glória… Desejava fama… Desejava o mundo e mais além, pois ela merecia tudo isso e muito mais…

Casar com Harry Potter, tornar-se a esposa do Herói do Mundo Mágico foi a maneira mais fácil e eficaz de saciar as suas desonestas ambições. Finalmente poderia desfrutar de toda a fortuna do falecido auror e dos seus amados bailes, aos quais Harry nunca desejarva comparecer, mesmo quando ela se rebaixara e praticamente lhe implorara para que lhe concedesse aquele pequeno capricho, pelo menos uma vez,… em vão.

Sem nada que a impedisse de fazer tudo o que quisesse daí para a frente, a mulher de olhos castanhos gastou uma pequena fortuna para poder renovar Potter Manor, que Harry adquirira apenas para a contentar; comprou também duas Residências de Férias, uma para o Verão, em Barcelona, Espanha e outra para o Inverno, em Lyon, França; e ainda renovou todo o seu guarda-roupa. Tudo isso no mísero espaço de dois meses.

Harry havia pensado viver em Grimmauld Place, mas Ginny recusara por ser um ambiente muito sombrio e a casa estar mal cuidada e preservada; de seguida, propôs que se mudassem para Godric's Hollow. Tendo sido esta última a moradia do casal Potter, onde os seus pais o haviam criado durante o seu primeiro ano de vida, Harry ordenara a sua reconstrução mal saíra de Hogwarts, pensando que seria um bom sítio para criar os seus filhos, uma vez que era bastante amplo e até tinha um pátio com jardim, onde as crianças poderiam correr e brincar livremente,… mas a ruiva não desejada viver no meio da plebe.

Harry vira de perto como o luto da sua esposa era apenas uma elaborada fachada e que esta efetivamente nunca o tinha amado. A mulher estivera, na verdade, sempre atrás do título de Lady Potter e de tudo o que com ele vinha, pois ser a esposa de Harry Potter significava ser admirada e amada por todos.

Ginny não desejava ter filhos que lhe arruinassem a sua preciosa liberdade e independência, esta apenas se interessava por bens materiais e festas de Alta Sociedade.

Pensando que esse seria um mero caso isolado, Harry decidiu visitar os seus amigos e ver como estes lidavam com a sua trágica e prematura morte.

OoOoO

Ron ordenava os aurores a seu bel-prazer, fazendo-os correr como abelhas tontas pelo ministério. O ruivo, com um sorriso de pura arrogância, satisfeito por ter conseguido ao fim o seu tão desejado cargo de Chefe dos Aurores, festejava a sua vitória, torturando os seus subordinados com ordens estapafúrdias.

Harry já podia sentir os seus verdes olhos marejar e uma lágrima travessa que teimava em tentar escapar pelo canto do seu olho direito. Levou a mão à face secando a traquina gota carregada de sal.

O Salvador do Mundo Mágico descobrira que o seu melhor amigo, aquele que dizia amá-lo como um verdadeiro irmão, invejava-o e desprezava-o pelas suas costas. Criticando as suas decisões passadas e alterando os regulamentos, que tanto trabalho lhe custara traçar e implementar no Departamento de Aurores, durante o seu mandato como Chefe Interino, antes de que a decisão de o tornar efetivo fosse tomada ou sequer ponderada.

Quando Harry assumira a posição pela primeira vez, ficara chocado ao ler os relatórios das missões e constatar quão alto era o número de baixas, pelo que decidiu elaborar um Regulamento de Segurança nas Missões. Hermione havia-se oferecido a ajudá-lo, dito seja, fazê-lo sozinha, mas Harry desejava provar que o seu cargo não se devia ao fato de ser o Escolhido, mas devido às suas próprias habilidades e capacidades.

Nesse regulamento, estipulou que as equipas que fossem enviadas em missões deveriam reunir um estratega, um especialista em deteção de armadilhas e um medimago, dessa forma as probabilidades de serem surpreendidos diminuiria e as mortes também. Fora uma verdadeira odisseia convencer o Ministério da Magia e St. Mungus a assinarem aquela aliança, mas fora de longe a sua melhor ideia desde que entrara no Corpo de Aurores. Harry podia afirmar com todo o seu orgulho e confiança, que as casualidades haviam diminuído em oitenta e cinco por cento desde que o seu regulamento fora implementado. Mas agora, vinha Ron e recusava-se a seguir o regulamento, sem se preocupar com os infelizes que morreriam pela sua tremenda insensatez.

O ruivo sempre desejara o cargo de Harry, pelo que ressentira-o profundamente quando este fora promovido em vez dele mesmo, mas agora,… pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida… Ele era a estrela e não Harry Potter. Ele dava as ordens! Era a ele que os aurores deviam respeito e vassalagem, pois ele… Era o seu Rei.

Deprimido, Harry aproveitou quando um novato abriu a porta para entrar no escritório e saiu, contendo as lágrimas com grande esforço.

OoOoO

O espírito vagueava cabisbaixo pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia Britânico.

Estava prestes a abandonar o gigantesco edifício, quando viu Hermione rumar em direção ao escritório do Ministro da Magia. Pensando que ainda havia uma esperança de salvar algo das suas amizades passadas, decidiu segui-la, apenas para o lamentar mais tarde.

A sua irmã de outra mãe tivera a desfaçatez de utilizar a sua morte como alavanca para subir na hierarquia social da Sociedade Mágica. Apelando para o fato de que a comunidade estava extremamente abalada e que o índice criminal havia redobrado desde o seu falecimento, Hermione conseguira convencer o Ministro da Magia a abdicar a seu favor, pois ela, como Heroína de Guerra que era, instituiria confiança e acalmaria a população.

Harry saiu do escritório, enquanto a mulher que se fizera chamar um dia sua amiga assinava os documentos oficiais que a nomeariam Ministra da Magia de toda a nação Britânica.

OoOoO

O moreno ponderava quanto da sua existência fora efetivamente uma vil mentira…

A sua "eterna enamorada", nunca o amara, ou no seu defeito amara apenas o seu dinheiro e estatuto social.

O seu "irmão da alma", invejara-o toda a sua vida e desprezara-o pelas costas, criticando tudo o que ele fazia. Era só de esperar… Se se punha a recordar, todas as vezes que este se virara contra ele nos momentos mais cruciais da luta contra Lord Voldemort e até mesmo durante a escola.

A sua "irmã de outra mãe", não admitia que alguém fosse mais inteligente do que ela. Ainda lembrava de todas as vezes que tivera de se fazer de burro nas aulas, para que ela pudesse sobressair como tanto desejava. Aprendera isso de mau modo, quando esta sabotara um dos seus ensaios de Transformações pelo seu ser melhor do que o dela, mas nunca esperara que a mulher recorresse a um método tão baixo como fazer gala da sua morte para construir uma carreira política.

Após tantas desilusões, Harry temia averiguar quem mais o enganara durante todos aqueles anos. Acaso, Molly Weasley via-o realmente como um filho ou só como uma Câmara em Gringgotts a transbordar ouro? E George, Charlie, Bill, Neville, Luna…? Havia algo de veracidade na amizade que estes lhe tinham oferecido tantos anos atrás?


	3. Assombração Potteriana

**Capítulo 2: Assombração Potteriana**

Harry passara longos e tormentosos meses a remoer os sentimentos contraditórios que a traição dos seus amigos e esposa lhe haviam causado. O principal era, sem dúvida alguma, o ressentimento, mas tinha ainda a tristeza e o desapontamento. Ele dera tudo por eles… Sacrificara a sua felicidade e a sua liberdade para acabar com uma guerra sem sentido da qual não desejara tomar partido, e isso não era o suficientemente bom para eles… Mas claro, nunca havia nada que parecesse ser o suficiente para eles.

Essas emoções causavam-lhe a impossibilidade de seguir em frente, acabando "encalhado", preso entre planos dimensionais. Era por essa razão que os vivos não eram capazes de vê-lo ou escutá-lo, pois ao contrário dos fantasmas tão comuns no Mundo Mágico, ele não estava realmente lá. Melhor dizendo, é como se o mundo fosse um imenso espelho que caíra no chão, fraturando-se em três partes distintas, mas ainda assim interligadas: num extremo, estavam os vivos e no outro os mortos, enquanto Harry estava preso no fragmento central, bem no meio de ambos os planos de existência. E incapaz de alcançar qualquer um deles pelo resto da eternidade.

OoOoO

Harry flutuava distraidamente por uma ruela pouco transitada, quando se viu repentinamente estatelado contra o rígido solo de pedra. Por um momento pensou que havia colidido contra alguma parede… Mas… Paredes não se queixam, não é mesmo?

― Quem foi o imbecil que me empurrou? ― Um jovem homem murmurava, acariciando a sua dolorida retaguarda. ― Olha por onde andas, sua besta! ― gritou, para de seguida pestanejar uma… duas… três vezes, convencido de que só podia estar a alucinar.

― Tu… Podes ver-me!? ― Ergue a mão e toca tentativamente no ombro do outro. ― Consigo tocar-te! Como é que… te p-posso tocar?

― Estou louco! Porque de forma alguma posso estar a ver um morto, muito menos Harry-Fodido-Potter. Pansy tinha razão, a guerra afetou-me a cabeça! Por fim todo aquele stress passou-me fatura! ― Levanta-se do chão, sacudindo o pó das suas finas e requintadas roupas, para começar a andar na direção oposta à que seguira anteriormente.

― Onde vais? ― perguntou o espírito errante, flutuando ao seu lado.

― À ala para ferimentos mentais de St. Mungus… Mas porque raios te estou a responder? ― O jovem homem parou abruptamente, levando as mãos à cabeça e tentando conter-se para não puxar os próprios cabelos. ― Estou obviamente a alucinar! ― concluiu o jovem de olhos mercúrio, retomando caminho rumo ao hospital.

― Hmm… Mas como é que me consegues ver? Ninguém me vê! Acredita, eu sei! Tentei de tudo para que alguém me notasse durante meses. Além de que… ― O levitador pousou uma mão sob o queixo, em gesto de contemplação. ― Pensando bem não te atravessei, senão que em vez disso colidi contigo ― constatou, jogando-se em cima das costas do outro, fazendo-o cair, exemplificando assim a sua teoria e comprovando-a no ato.

― Ok! Confesso que posso estar ligeiramente passado e com a mente um pouquinho afetada, mas alucinações não deveriam ser corpóreas, muito menos ao ponto de me jogar ao chão ― concluiu o elegante loiro, tentando livrar-se do peso sobre as suas costas.

OoOoO

No escritório do patriarca Malfoy encontravam-se dois homens sentados a conversar… Ou pelo menos a tentar, dados os gritos e insultos que se atiravam um ao outro entre o acidentado diálogo.

― Espera aí! Quer dizer que estavas vivo quando te cremaram?

― Não sei explicar, mas posso afirmar sem margem para dúvidas que senti o fogo na minha pele fantasmagórica. Se fosse possível queimar um espírito… Tenho a certezinha absoluta que eu teria ficado totalmente coberto de bolhas.

― Não seria má ideia!

― Ei! ― exclamou indignado o Menino-Que- **Não** -Sobreviveu.

― Não tens direito a julgar-me! Só dizia isso porque me teria poupado o desgosto de ter de ver essa tua cara feia mesmo depois de morto. Porquê eu? ― O jovem herdeiro suspirou dolorosamente. ― De tantas pessoas… Porque sou eu que tenho de lidar contigo até mesmo depois de morto? Não poderia ser como todas os outros comuns e aborrecidos mortais? Dessa forma não te conseguiria ver! ― dramatizou exageradamente.

― Acaso pensas que a pessoa com a qual desejaria conversar neste exato momento serias precisamente tu? Quem deveria estar a reclamar seria eu e não tu! Nem morto me livro de ti!

― Ora, Potter! Sabes que ninguém é melhor do que eu, pelo que não tens nada do que protestar. Aliás, deverias estar grato de que rebaixe a minha magnificência ao escutar os teus problemas chochos e idiotas.

― Aonde vais? ― exclamou Harry alarmado ao ver o seu antigo rival de escola abandonar o escritório, deixando-o à deriva com os seus dilemas _não-existênciais_.

― Para bem longe de ti! ― Palavras fáceis de dizer, mas difíceis de consumar, pois no decorrer dos meses seguintes, aonde quer que ele fosse, Harry ia também.

― Gostaria de te ver tentar, Malfoy! ― O homem de olhos verdes esmeraldas sorriu ladinamente, num gesto que denotava pura diversão e travessura, como há muito não sentia e "vivia".

OoOoO

Cansado do assédio do ex-Gryffindor e de ser tratado por todos os seus amigos como um louco, por se pôr a gritar em direção ao vazio.

― Dei...xa… de… me… se...guir… ― murmurou entre-dentes.

― Ora, Draquinho! ― disse dando uma risada, ao recordar como as mulheres do Corte Imperial de Prata o chamavam ― Fá-lo-ei com muito gosto… Só tens de concordar em ajudar-me!

― Porquê eu? ― A serpente lamentava o dia em que tropeçou naquela pedra… Disse pedra? Está mais para pedregulho!

― Simples! Eu quero vingar-me! Tu és meio que um perito em orquestrar vinganças. É como somar dois mais dois. Tu aceitas cooperar na minha vingança e eu deixo-te em paz! Fácil, certo?

― Nem pensar! Porque é deveria de te ajudar a vingar-te desse bando de abutres desagradecidos amantes de ouro e poder?

― Elementar, meu caro Watson! ― Draco olhou para o leão como se este tivesse repentinamente desenvolvida uma segunda cabeça. ― É uma expressão da literatura muggle. ― O loiro inclinou a cabeça levemente. ― Sabes que mais, esquece! Como estava a dizer, o motivo é muito simples… Se achas que isto é uma assombração espera até hoje à noite…

― O que é que hoje à noite tem assim de tão especial? ― perguntou, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma fina e elegante sobrancelha.

― É só que… Acabei de me aperceber que já faz quase meio ano desde que tomei o meu último banho e pensei que poderíamos dividir…

― Para! Para agora mesmo! Pelo que é mais sagrado, cala-te agora mesmo! Merlin, Salazar, acudam em meu auxílio! ― gritou com os braços estendidos para o teto de branco imaculado do escritório do seu pai ― Eu ajudo-te, mas para já o que estavas a dizer. Não me traumatizes!

― Fantástico! Viste como foi fácil, já poderias ter aceite meses atrás e poupado-te das minhas perseguições fantasmagóricas. Antes de tudo, quero o meu corpo de volta! ― sentenciou o auror ― Não posso desfrutar completamente da minha vingança sem um assento de primeira fila, verdade!? E muito menos se não puder ter o meu próprio papel para executar!

― Potter, sei que não primas exatamente pela inteligência… Mas tens consciência de que o teu corpo foi cremado e uma vez cremado não pode ser revertido, certo? Tudo o que restou foram as tuas cinzas! Como pensas recuperar o teu corpo a partir de meras cinzas? Que eu saiba não és um fénix para conseguires renascer das tuas cinzas!

― Draquinho! ― Flutuou preguiçosamente até repousar, por fim, sobre o repouso do cadeirão do loiro. ― Tenho a certeza absoluta de que um génio como tu pode pensar em algo, certo!? ― perguntou o homem de olhos esmeralda, dando graxa ao aristocrata e imitando o pestanejo que vira o seu falecido padrinho lançar tantas vezes aos membros da ordem, para convencê-los a fazerem-lhe a vontade.

OoOoO

O herdeiro Malfoy apresentava umas imensas e profundas olheiras, características de várias noites mal dormidas, procurando na biblioteca um meio de restaurar o corpo de Harry Potter.

Após várias semanas de busca incansável e sem direito a interrupções por obra e graça do seu torturador e carrasco pessoal, Draco descobriu por fim um complicado ritual onde era possível transmutar um corpo através do uso de Alquimia, mas este era muito arriscado e propenso a falhar.

― Perfeito! Com um pouquito de sorte, corre péssimamente e envio o empecilho para o mais além de uma vez por todas! ― Celebrou o loiro para si mesmo.

― Dizias…

― Haaa! ― Pulou do assento, caindo espalhafatosamente no chão. ― Há quanto tempo estás aí?

― Tempo suficiente para "imaginar" que estás a planear uma forma de sabotar o ritual e livrar-te de mim! Porque foi imaginação, não foi, Draquinho? ― perguntou Harry com um sorriso nada gryfforiano.

― Nah! Claro que não… Hahaha… Como podes pensar que eu tentaria fazer algo assim? ― Riu, meio sem graça, tentando não parecer assustado.

― Ótimo! Caso contrário… Ainda não tomei banho… ― Fez uma expressão pensativa. ― Quero aqueles sais de rosas que a Narcisa enviou a semana passada! ― Esboçou um sorriso tenebroso, fazendo com que Draco se arrepiasse pelo intenso frio que surgira no fundo das suas costa e reptara através da sua coluna, até atingir a nuca.


	4. Renascimento Acidentado

**Capítulo 3: Renascimento Acidentado**

Numa fria noite de chuva torrencial, um intruso irrompeu no Mausoléu Familiar dos Potter. Assegurando-se de desabilitar todos os feitiços protetores e armadilhas, deslizou cuidadosamente o portão da entrada e localizou o seu objetivo com rapidez e precisão. Caminhando com cautela, aproximou-se à urna e realizou um encantamento de deteção, ao constatar que a mesma se encontrava livre de qualquer malefício, agarrou-a e abandonou rapidamente a propriedade.

Apenas o silêncio e a escuridão reinaram…

Como se o intruso nunca tivesse existido… Como se nada tivesse acontecido…

OoOoO

O loiro encarou o seu interlocutor aborrecidamente.

― Chamam àquilo segurança de ponta? ― exclamou exasperado ― Um fedelho recém-ingressado em Hogwarts teria sido capaz de fazer melhor! Deveriam ter vergonha! Qual foi mesmo a empresa encarregue da segurança? Tenho de assegurar-me de não utilizar os seus serviços e recursos nas minhas empresas, muito menos numa das minhas residências… ― disse atropeladamente, demonstrando toda a sua indignação.

― Já acabaste, Malfoy? ― perguntou Harry, escondendo um sorriso de diversão.

― Achas isto engraçado? Não é por estarem mortos que não merecem a devida proteção! E se o intruso que invadiu o Mausoléu não tivesse sido eu e sim alguém com más intenções?

― Sim, sim… Agora vamos ao que interessa! Conseguiste os ingredientes todos?

― Com as cinzas só ficam a faltar dois. Os mais complicados de adquirir… Sabes que mais? Para quem passava a vida na enfermaria do castelo, não entendo como é que não consigo encontrar uma única amostra do teu sangue.

― Ei! Quatro de cada cinco vezes foi culpa tua! ― defendeu-se o moreno de olhos verdes esmeralda.

― Minha!? ― gritou Draco indignado ― Porquê minha?

― Não sei! Talvez devido a todos os nossos confrontos ou as tuas tão clamadas "vinganças"?! ― concluiu, realizando o gestos das aspas com os dedos.

― Como queiras! Se te faz feliz, pensa o que quiseres.

― Sangue? ― murmurou o espírito pensativamente ― Talvez… Madame Pomfrey ainda guarde uma das minhas amostras. Depois dos inúmeros incidentes que sofri, ela passou a armazenar reservas, para caso eu viesse a necessitar uma transfusão no futuro.

― Não podias ter-te recordado disso antes e poupado-me trabalho desnecessário?

OoOoO

Uma semana havia passado e o loiro conseguira por fim o último ingrediente, à custa de um grande esforço e custo.

― Ora aqui está algo que não se vê todos os dias! ― exclamou Harry com diversão, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma escura sobrancelha, como vira o seu rival fazer tantas outras vezes ― O grande Draco Malfoy, um Saqueador de Túmulos! Rita Skeeter iria adorar escrever um artigo…

― Cala-te, Potter! E começa a cavar, que não temos a noite toda.

― Não podias simplesmente usar magia? ― questionou com obviedade.

― E arriscar-me a ser apanhado? Nem pensar!

― Tenho mesmo de escavar?

― Não sei… Hmm… Deixa-me pensar… Quem de nós dois vai lucrar mais com a situação? Quem é que deseja voltar a viver? Certo! Tu! Agora cala-te e começa a escavar, imbecil de testa rachada! ― Jogou uma pá na direção da alma errante, acertando-lhe em cheio no meio da cara. ― Hahaha! Espetacular! Sou demais… Consigo fazer-te a "vida"… Ups! ― Levou a mão à frente da boca, fingindo que se arrependia pelo seu deslize, escondendo assim o seu sorriso sardónico. ― Disse vida? Queria dizer morte! Faço-te a "morte" negra sem mesmo tentar! Muito provavelmente não me teria saído tão bem se o tivesse planeado.

OoOoO

Draco despejou um litro de água da Fonte da Vida num recipiente e adicionou as cinzas, esvaziando o conteúdo da urna, para de seguida proceder a misturar o conteúdo seis vezes no sentido horário e outras seis no anti-horário.

Contendo o náusea, colocou a mão no líquido acinzentado sem poder evitar fazer algumas caretas, para completa diversão de Harry.

― Ainda não posso crer que te estou a tocar… ― O espírito encarou-o interrogativamente. ― Sim! A ti! São as tuas cinzas, tarado! Eca, que nojo! ― Deslizou a mão sobre a superfície lisa do solo de pedra, traçando um círculo de runas ritualísticas. ― Porquê eu!? ― Choramingou o loiro. ― Oh! Vais pagar-me por isto! Ah! Isso é que vais!

― Acredita se eu pudesse ser-te de ajuda, fazia-o, mas… Runas não são o meu forte. Boa sorte! E tenta não vomitar em cima dos meus restos mortais! ― exclamou com um sorriso brincalhão ― Não quero nada teu no meu novo corpo.

― Ainda bem que te sentes tão prestativo, Potter! ― disse Draco, terminando de desenhar o círculo de transmutação alquímica ― Pois a parte seguinte, não tem nada a ver com runas. ― Um sorriso ladino, prometendo séculos de tortura, tomou conta da albina face do loiro.

OoOoO

Harry flutuava, transportando um cadáver, que prontamente posicionou no centro do círculo.

― Que sorte a minha! ― reclamava o moreno ― Não consigo tocar nos vivos, mas nos mortos sim!

― Chama-se karma, Potter!

― E acaso foi o karma que nos permitiu interagir? Mas afinal de contas, porque é que te posso tocar, e não outra pessoa qualquer? Como a Ginny, por exemplo? Ela era minha esposa e mãe… Esquece! ― disse Harry deprimido.

― Guarda a tristeza para depois! Agora vamos tratar de te arranjar um corpo e depois lidas com os teus problemas _futuramente_ existências, que não interessam a ninguém… Muito menos a mim!

Draco passou por cima das runas, com extremo cuidado de não lhes tocar e arruinar o ritual que tanto lhe havia custado encontrar. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo de proporções semelhantes às de Harry Potter, ignorando o odor nauseabundo, culpa do estado de decomposição, e traçou um pentagrama no centro da testa com o sangue do moreno. Seguidamente, abriu um frasco do qual retirou dois pelos da crina de um unicórnio fêmea adulto e um pelo da cauda de um unicórnio macho adulto, que utilizou para atar os outros dois fortemente, para que não se desamarrassem.

― Potter! É a tua vez! Abre a boca do tipo.

― Eu?

― Quem mais seria? Acaso vês mais algum Potter aqui?

― E porque é que não o fazes tu?

― Olha, Potter, já coloquei a minha delicada e fina mão nas tuas imundas e nojentas cinzas, mas tudo bem, a ti eu conheço. Mas tocar num morto, que sabe-se lá onde é que andou ou que tipo de doenças é que teria, que possam ter ou não causado a sua morte… Isso é que nem a brincar! Agora fecha a boca, que pareces mais estúpido do que o costume, e mete mãos ao trabalho.

― Doenças? ― Harry começava a duvidar se aquela teria sido realmente a melhor escolha. ― Se ele tiver morrido por alguma estranha doença, não vai afetar o ritual ou a mim quando me unir ao corpo?

― Pediste-me um corpo, em lado nenhum constava que tinha de ser saudável! Não compliques as coisas… Eu cumpri a minha parte do acordo! Querias um corpo. Voilá, aí tens o teu corpo! ― Apontou para o defunto prostrado entre eles.

Draco deslizou o nó de pelos de unicórnio no interior da cavidade oral do defunto e verteu a primeira lágrima de uma fénix renascida sobre o seu coração. Abandonou o círculo, juntamente com Harry e passou a recitar três vezes o mantra que o livro indicara.

― _Cinis erit usque ad animam!_

As runas brilharam fortemente numa tonalidade dourada, cegando-os a ambos momentaneamente. Draco, ao ver que o ritual havia sido concluído, aproximou-se para avaliar os resultados.

― Sucesso! ― festejou o loiro.

― Chamas a isso sucesso? ― exclamou Harry completamente indignado.

― Olhes por onde olhares é igualzinho a ti. Tem a tua cara feia! ― respondeu Draco ao sentir-se insultado ― Querias um corpo, pois parabéns! Aí tens o teu novo corpo, pronto a ser estreado e o meu trabalho estará terminado assim que enfiar a tua estúpida alma dentro dessa coisa horrenda que passarás a ter por corpo.

― Vês? Até mesmo tu pensas que é horroroso! ― Apontou o dedo repetidamente do loiro para o corpo e do corpo de volta para o loiro.

― Não aceito queixas ou devoluções! Antes de iniciarmos o ritual foste avisado de que este poderia resultar num falhanço catastrófico, mas não foi. O corpo está anatomicamente correto, nada a mais e nada a menos. Pode que tenha um aspeto doentio, mas temos de dar um desconto… Afinal de contas, até meros minutos atrás, aquilo nem sequer estava vivo e agora podes confirmar que tem um batimento cardíaco. Se eu estiver correto e aquela coisa estiver viva, vais atravessá-la quando a tentares tocar.

Harry tentou a sua sorte e constatou que o homem de olhos prateados tinha razão.

― E agora, génio? Como é que vou entrar dentro do corpo, se nem sequer o consigo tocar?

― Com um ritual de Unificação entre Corpo e Alma, claro! Sua besta, não sabes mesmo nada. Não faço ideia de como é que conseguiste terminar os estudos de Hogwarts e muito menos como foste capaz de te graduar da Academia de Aurores. O nível deve ter descido drásticamente, só para que o "Salvador" ― cuspiu a palavras com extremo desdém ― pudesse cumprir o seu estúpido sonho de ser auror ― disse Draco sem imaginar quão errado estava e que a verdadeira vocação do Menino-que- **Não** -Sobreviveu estava na carreira de medimagia.

― Vou ignorar a tua falta de educação… Por agora! ― disse Harry, já fazendo planos futuros, envolvendo-o a ele mesmo a dar uma lição de bons modos ao seu loiro tormento. ― Como é que esse ritual funciona mesmo?

― Primeiro de tudo, coloca-te verticalmente sobre o pentagrama que desenhei na testa do mor… Certo, agora está vivo. Bom, tu percebeste.

― E agora? ― perguntou, flutuando sobre o objetivo.

― Agora calas-te e deixas-me fazer o resto. _Quam per sacrificium hoc est errans animus existentiae consolabuntur novi!_

Harry sentiu como se o seu translucido corpo fosse repentinamente sugado através da boca da sua doentia versão. O próximo que se apercebeu era que não conseguia mexer nem um dedo, por mais que tentasse.

― Malfoy! Seu cabrão! Esta merda não funcionou!

― Pensa bem em quem é que estás a insultar, pois vais precisar da minha ajuda se quiseres recuperar o controlo de todas as tuas funções motoras.

― Então funcionou? ― Draco murmurou um "hmm" em concordância. ― Se funcionou, porque raios não me consigo mexer?

― A alma e o corpo são duas metades de um todo! Por mais de meio ano não tiveste contacto com o teu corpo físico, pelo que a tua alma não recorda como se reconectar com ele. Vais necessitar meses de tratamento à base de poções e exercícios de reabilitação motora. Já que vamos mesmo estar nisso, penso que também deverias colocar algo de carne nesses ossos. Estás esquelético, Potter! Sentiria dó de ti, se tivesse sido criado para demonstrar os meus sentimentos, mas não fui e por isso posso dizer-te na cara que está horroroso… Bom, sempre foste horrendo, mas agora estás ainda pior. Pergunto-me como é que haviam tantas mulheres atrás de ti… Teriam problemas de visão? Desde a primeira vez que te vi, na loja de túnicas, soube que eras um anão… Um saco de pele e ossos… E isso não parece ter mudado… ― divagava Draco, analisando milimetricamente a desnuda anatomia de Harry.

OoOoO

Um ano havia passado desde a realização do ritual e Harry tinha, por fim, retomado um ritmo de vida minimamente normal.

Recuperara a sua mobilidade e a sua boa forma física. Pelo momento estava a habituar-se ao seu novo corpo, pois este poderia parecer igual ao original, mas não era o mesmo, e como tal, o equilíbrio e a força variavam radicalmente. O seu novo corpo tinha músculos que nem com anos e anos de treino teria conseguido obter no seu corpo anterior. Também estava mais alto, fato que desfrutava enormemente, pois podia esfregá-lo na cara do loiro. Se antes Draco o ultrapassava por uns quantos centímetros, ele havia-lhe ganho por uma cabeça de diferença.

Harry desconhecia o conteúdo das poções que Draco lhe administrara durante o seu período de recuperação, mas estas haviam resultado numa melhoria avassaladora para o seu físico. Era um adeus definitivo ao seu corpo de baixa estatura, fruto da desnutrição a que fora submetido no decorrer da sua infância às mãos dos seus tios muggles.

O Salvador podia afirmar abertamente que era viva imagem do seu pai, pois se antes era parecido a James, agora, que havia atingido uma altura semelhante à deste, era uma cópia a carvão do falecido auror.

OoOoO

Draco passara um ano entre planos e estratégias.

Estudara a fundo o inimigo e traçara uma jogada para cada um; estes iriam arrepender-se profundamente do dia em que sequer tinham ponderado trair Harry Potter, pois a sua liberdade dependia do sucesso dos seus planos. Uma vez que Potter não o deixaria em paz até que tivesse conseguido a sua ansiada vingança.

Afinal de contas, ele mesmo lhe dissera… E até jogara a carta proibida.

Draco devia-lhe a vida, e como tal, Harry cobraria a dívida com acréscimos, pelo bem dele mesmo e de todas as possíveis, antigas e futuras, vítimas daquele trio de mentirosos sem escrúpulos.

* * *

Google Tradutor:

"Cinis erit usque ad animam" ― Das cinzas vem a vida.

"Quam per sacrificium hoc est errans animus existentiae consolabuntur novi" ― Que por meio deste sacrifício esta alma errante encontre conforto numa nova existência.


	5. Prelúdio de uma Vingança

**Capítulo 4: Prelúdio de uma Vingança**

O Menino-Que-Reviveu encarou com profundo desgosto a mesa de cabeceira, onde descansava uma nova rodada de suplementos vitamínicos e poções medicinais, elaboradas pelas mãos capazes do loiro Malfoy. Harry esboçou uma expressão de desdém ao recordar o sabor intragável das poções. Ainda quando lhe implorara que melhorasse o sabor, para não mencionar o aroma, Draco recusara-se, dizendo que tal ação poderia diminuir o efeito da mesma, mas o ex-auror estava intimamente convencido de que este apenas se negara pelo prazer de poder torturá-lo a cada seis horas com uma nova dose.

Havia passado mais de um ano desde o ritual, e Draco continuava a vigiar de perto o quadro clínico de Harry, orientando exaustiva e meticulosamente os seus exercícios de reabilitação. O moreno de olhos verdes esmeralda pensava, no seu âmago, que o loiro desfrutava atormentando-o cada vez que um novo obstáculo surgia no desenrolar dos planos para a sua vingança, pelo que não estranhou nada ao vê-lo aparecer pela porta com roupa cómoda e desportiva para uma nova sessão de exercício físico. Tradução: uma nova sessão de tortura para Harry, onde seria alvo do stress do herdeiro Malfoy.

― Troca de roupa e segue-me! ― ordenou, sem dar direito a reclamação.

Harry suspirou, despiu o pijama rapidamente, sob o olhar avaliador de Draco, e dirigiu-se ao quarto de banho, com a intenção de tomar um duche, quando foi detido pela mão do loiro no seu braço.

― Espera um momento! Mantém-te quieto! Vou fazer um diagnóstico. ― Retirou a varinha do bolso do casaco e ergueu-a, realizando um delicado gesto de pulso. ― Parece estar tudo bem… Penso que não necessitas de mais suplementos ou poções. A tua saúde está perfeita! ― Harry sorriu com satisfação e alívio. Finalmente poderia dizer adeus àquelas coisas nojentas. ― Senta-te! Preciso medir os teus reflexos. ― O homem de olhos verdes esmeralda sentou-se na beira da cama, sentindo-se repentinamente coibido ao aperceber-se que estava apenas de boxers frente ao seu ex-rival de escola. Draco ajoelhou-se entre as suas pernas e bateu com a ponta da varinha no joelho direito de Harry e de seguida no esquerdo. ― Os reflexos estão bons.

― Quanto tempo planeias ficar nessa posição, Malfoy? Não era consciente que tinhas este tipo de gostos?… ― pontuou com tom de sarcasmo, tentando desviar a atenção do seu rubor embaraçado para as circunstâncias do loiro.

― Ainda falta avaliar o desenvolvimento dos músculos… ― disse Draco, ignorando as idiotices do ex-auror e retomando a sua tarefa.

Draco pousou a varinha no chão cuidadosamente e deslizou as suas gélidas, mas suaves mãos sobre o tornozelo esquerdo de Harry, apalpando-o e medindo o seu estado de desenvolvimento, repetindo o processo no outro tornozelo. Deslizou as mãos para cima, causando um estremecimento no maior, que o loiro atribuiu quase de imediato à frieza das suas mãos, nada mais longe da verdade. Descansou os polegares na dobra dos joelhos do moreno, tateando os tendões de cima para baixo, numa massagem terapêutica, comum entre atletas e desportistas, que despertava sensações inadequadas em partes ainda mais inadequadas da anatomia do Salvador, à medida que os toques iam ascendendo.

Harry desviou o rosto, cortando a visão da cabeça platinada entre os seus joelhos, que o fazia pensar em outro tipo de coisas…

"Isto não é correto! Sou um homem casado… Bom, era um homem casado! E não sou gay! Ele está a fazer de propósito… Quer vingar-se de mim por ter insinuado que ele queria algo mais do que examinar-me e agora está a virar as circunstâncias contra mim!", pensava o moreno com as orelhas totalmente vermelhas.

As mãos subiram para as suas coxas e Harry quase lamentou que estas tivessem parado antes de atingirem as suas virilhas. Draco massajava os músculos detalhadamente, sem esquecer nenhum ponto de pressão e pressionando nos pontos chaves, que ajudariam a preparar os músculos para a atividade física que pretendia realizar seguidamente.

― Deita-te de barriga para baixo! ― exclamou o homem de olhos prateados, levantando-se do solo e colocando-se de joelhos na cama.

Harry sentiu a sua mente voar com aquelas palavras e explodiu ao ponderar a sua nova teoria.

― Nem penses! Eu não sou o passivo! ― gritou furioso.

― Hã!? Do que é que estás a falar? Espera não es… est-tás a ins-sinu.. nuar q-que… e-eu... eu… n-nó...nós… ― gaguejava o loiro, com uma terna expressão de pura confusão.

― A mim ninguém me mete nada pelo rabo acima! ― concluiu Harry, sem se aperceber que tinha mal-interpretado tudo e que as "insinuações" de Draco estavam apenas na sua cabeça.

A face, usualmente carente de cor, do loiro tornou-se carmesim, tal qual um tomate redondo e suculento.

― E-eu sabia… és um… um… um t-tarado… pervertido… ― Draco gritava insulto atrás de insulto, levantando-se da cama, agarrou a varinha como pôde e fugiu dali. ― Não te atrevas a aparecer na minha frente se não desejas ter a tua varinha enfiada onde a luz do sol não chega! ― gritou o loiro já recomposto, mas ainda corado pela vergonha e a fúria.

A porta fechou num estrondo, anunciando a saída do pocionista.

― Foi imaginação minha!? Pensei… Pensei que ele… Oh! Não! ― Harry, ainda sentado na beira da cama, colocou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e enterrou a cara ruborizada, culpa da vergonha extrema que o avassalava, nas suas mãos. ― Como é que vou olhar para a cara dele agora?… É isso… A abstinência está a fazer-me ver coisas onde não há! Dois anos é muito tempo… E para além de Malfoy, os únicos seres vivos que vejo são os elfos domésticos. Era apenas de esperar que as minhas atenções fossem desviadas para ele… Afinal não me vejo a ter se… se… se… Bhur… Acho que vou vomitar! Devo vingar-me rapidamente e conseguir uma mulher!

OoOoO

Uma semana havia passado sem que Harry tivesse conseguido encontrar a ocasião propícia para se desculpar; cada vez que parecia estar, por fim, a sós com o loiro e procedia a tentar desculpar-se, este fugia como se a morte o perseguisse.

"Isto não pode continuar assim. Preciso da ajuda dele para realizar a minha vingança, mas não o poderei fazer se não consigo sequer falar com ele", pensou Harry. "Decidido! De hoje não passa!"

OoOoO

Com extrema dedicação, o ex-auror analisou os movimentos de Draco e concluiu que esse era o melhor momento para atacar. A sala só tinha uma saída e o loiro estava de mãos ocupadas, a preparar uma poção, pelo que não podia fugir, ou pior, atacá-lo.

― Malfoy! ― chamou tentativamente.

― Hm! Que queres, Potter? Não vês que estou ocupado a trabalhar? Sabes, algumas pessoas, sim, trabalham; não vivem como penetras nas casas dos outros, comendo a comida dos outros, vestindo a roupa dos outros…

― Ok! Ok! Já percebi, Malfoy! Fui um idiota! Um estúpido que se aproveitou da tua boa vontade…

― Boa vontade!? Tu! Tu, ameaçaste-me! Ainda por cima, cobraste-me uma Dívida de Vida. Nada do que eu queira ou pretenda fazer, me poupa de ter de seguir a vontade de sua Parva Eminência! ― cuspiu o loiro, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

― Errei! Sei que errei, mas nada do que faça pode mudar o passado. Comecemos de novo! ― Estendeu a mão na direção de Draco. ― Olá! O meu nome é Harry Potter, sou um imbecil que mal-interpreta as pessoas o tempo inteiro e não sou bom a escolher amigos, pelo que acabo a escolher sempre os errados. Ah! E tenho péssimo gosto em mulheres! ― Draco ignora-o e continua a trabalhar na poção, deixando-o de braço estendido. ― Oh! Vá lá, Malfoy! Já pedi desculpa. Já admiti que estava errado… Que mais queres que faça?

― Hm… Como queiras. Mas não penses que está tudo esquecido. Ainda te odeio. Só te estou a ajudar, porque não quero morrer e senão conseguires a tua vingança, a magia da Dívida de Vida vai cuidar disso.

― O quê? ― gritou Harry escandalizado ― Estás a dizer que se a vingança falhar, tu morrerás?

― Sim, Potter! Dívida de vida! Está tudo no nome. A minha vida é tua, tu escolheste usá-la para obter vingança, pelo que se não te sentires vingado a magia vai tomar como uma falha e cobrar a dívida. Quão ignorante és?

OoOoO

Harry, observou as alterações que o seu corpo sofrera. Tinha ganho algo de peso na forma de fantásticos e deslumbrantes músculos, que admirava ao espelho todas as manhãs, embelezadamente. A sua pele tinha recuperado uma tonalidade caramelo saudável, as eternas olheiras cadavéricas haviam desaparecido de vez, o seu cabelo estava menos áspero e ganhara um brilho saudável.

Harry Potter era, agora, a personificação da própria saúde.

O homem de olhos esmeralda "namorava" os seus abdominais ao espelho, quando a porta rangeu levemente, abrindo-se vagarosamente e deixando passar um loiro com aspeto de quem já tivera dias melhores, parecendo prestes a cair para o lado.

― Deixa o narcisismo para depois, Potter! Acabei as preparações para a tua estúpida vingança… Quando tudo terminar vais ter tempo suficiente para pensar numa estratégia para te foderes a ti próprio e satisfazeres os teus desejos sexuais contigo mesmo ― disse Draco, relembrando a confusão criada pelos desejos sexuais insatisfeitos do moreno.

― Já está tudo preparado… A sério? Foi rápido! Pensei que ainda tomaria uns poucos anos ― exclamou o moreno entusiasmado, ignorando as palavras sardónicas do loiro, que personificava a exaustão, e querendo esquecer o vergonhoso incidente da sua mal-interpretação das circunstâncias.

Uma sombra pairou sobre ele, como que querendo devorar as suas emoções negativas. Apesar do entusiasmo, a realização de que a sua vingança estava cada vez mais próxima, só despertou as memórias das traições que sofrera e a vontade de fazer os culpados pagarem pelas suas ações e arrependerem-se profundamente, pois ninguém mexe com Harry Potter e sai impune.

― Sim! Como se pudesse fazer algo mais, quando não me deixas nem dormir… ― Bocejou, cobrindo a sua boca com a mão esquerda. ― Não me sobra tempo para mais nada, além de planear a tua vendetta e trabalhar no meu Laboratório de Poções. Está tudo pronto. Veste-te!… ― Sai, mas antes de fechar a porta, dá uma última indicação. ― Usa algo discreto e invoca um glamour. Não podemos ter um morto a andar pelas ruas. As pessoas entrariam em pânico e poderiam tentar matar-te… E sinceramente não me apetece morrer pela Dívida de Vida ou pior, ter de refazer todos os passos para te ressuscitar. Uma vez foi o suficiente!

OoOoO

Gringotts Wizarding Bank era, sem dúvida alguma, um edifício magnífico. À medida que se aproximava da estrutura de mármore, Harry admirou-se ao constatar que mesmo tendo em conta que ele morrera recentemente, o mundo não parara de girar e a vida continuara. As pessoas atarefadas, corriam apressadamente pelo Diagon Alley, demasiado metidas nas suas próprias vidas para poderem sequer aperceber-se da sua presença. Harry, agora um homem de cabelo loiro arenoso e olhos chocolate, nunca antes poderia ter transitado pelas ruas tranquilamente sem chamar a atenção dos peões e principalmente da imprensa. Se tal tivesse passado dois anos atrás, a sua saída em companhia de Draco Malfoy seria o prato do dia da imprensa e das bruxas fofoqueiras, que criticariam as suas companhias e lamentariam o dia em que o "Salvador" se deixara influenciar por um sujo e desprezível ex-Death Eater.

Draco deu uma cotovelada no homem de olhos castanhos e arrastou-o em direção à entrada do banco. Ao chegar à recepção, o herdeiro Malfoy pediu para concertar uma reunião de última hora com o Head Gobblin, recebendo um olhar desconfiado por parte do gobblin que o atendera.

― Diga-lhe apenas que o assunto a tratar envolve uma proposta irrecusável ― afirmou Draco com confiança e ignorando o olhar atravessado do gobblin.

Minutos depois, os dois homens foram guiados ao escritório do Head Gobblin, procedendo a entrar e sentar-se confortavelmente nas cadeiras com estofo de pele de dragão.

― Só aceitei uma reunião sem agendamento por ter afirmado ter proposta irrecusável, jovem Malfoy. Espero que seja verdade e não tenha dito tal coisa apenas para que o atendesse sem marcação; como deve estar ciente, a minha raça não lida muito bem com mentirosos ou ladrões.

― Sim, sou perfeitamente consciente e não desejo desperdiçar o seu tempo, pelo comecemos. Desfaz o glamour! ― ordenou o loiro platinado para o seu acompanhante, arrancando uma expressão de estupefação do Head Gobblin ao ver o homem que se apresentava perante ele.

― Não pode ser! ― Levantou a mão e deixou fluir a sua magia. ― Peço desculpa pela minha falta de respeito, mas precisava de confirmar a veracidade da sua pessoa. Não é incomum que apareçam impostores em Gringotts. Fico feliz em vê-lo por fim, Lord Potter! Todos lamentámos profundamente a notícia da sua morte. Quando anunciaram o seu falecimento, tentámos entrar em contacto para confirmar se deveríamos proceder aos procedimentos que os seus pais instituíram ou aos que Dumbledore criou, dado que nunca compareceu em Gringotts em toda a sua vida adulta. Pelo que dada a falta de resposta às nossas cartas, partimos do princípio que as palavras da sua família política eram verdadeiras e que toda a sua fortuna deveria ser trespassada para as Câmaras Weasley e Granger.

― Como pode ver, este é o verdadeiro Harry Potter e está vivo, mas não desejamos chamar a atenção de momento, pelo que desejamos realizar um Ritual de Transição Mágica sobre Potter. Os traidores terão a sua lição no devido tempo.

― Entendo que não pode andar por aí, uma vez que foi declarado morto, mas esse ritual é potencialmente fatal! ― esclareceu o Head Gobblin.

― Eu sei, mas é a única forma de assegurar-lhe uma nova vida e ele sabe disso. Certo, Potter?

Harry encarou-o sem pestanejar, tentando esconder a sua ignorância, ao não ter a mínima ideia de que ritual estavam a falar, mas sabendo que com a Dívida de Vida em vigor, Malfoy nunca atentaria contra a sua vida.

― Compreendo, vou tomar as devidas precauções e iniciar os preparativos. Já pensou nos antepassados que deseja invocar, Lord Potter?

O moreno desviou o rosto e fitou os olhos prateados do seu acompanhante, sem saber o que dizer.

― Potter não cresceu entre magos, pelo que não tem conhecimento da sua Linhagem Mágica. Assim sendo, penso que é melhor recorrer a uma Ata de Sangue ― disse Draco com tom sério e confiante.

― Lord Potter, coloque uma gota do seu sangue neste pergaminho, por favor… ― pediu o Head Gobblin, materializando magicamente um pedaço de pergaminho corroído. ― As famílias mágicas presentes com maior índice mágico são os Peverell, os Gryffindor e os Slytherin, pelo que são as possibilidades com maior probabilidade de sobrevivência ao ritual.

― Slytherin? Potter é descendente de Slytherin? Pensei que não ficavam mais herdeiros de Salazar Slytherin? ― questionou Draco confuso.

― A presença da família Slytherin deve-se à cicatriz… ― Harry ergueu a mão, levando-a à testa. ― Mas apesar de não compartirem sangue, ainda é uma possibilidade para o ritual.

― Tomaremos as três, o resultado será mais difícil de identificar e ligar a uma única família. Só assegure-se de banir qualquer rasgo Potter ou Evans ― exigiu o jovem homem de olhos prateados.

― Mas isso diminuirá as probabilidades de sobrevivência radicalmente, pois alterará a estrutura celular, erradicando o sangue muggle de Lily Evans.

― É um risco que devemos tomar. Caso contrário os inimigos de Potter ainda seriam capazes de o localizar.

O Head Gobblin assentiu, levantando-se do seu assento e passando ao lado de um chocado Harry e dirigido-se à porta.

― Por favor, sigam-me à Câmara de Rituais de Sangue.

OoOoO

Harry encarou o seu reflexo incrédulo.

― Este sou eu?

― Exato, Potter! Espera, não podes ser Potter… Vais precisar de um novo nome… Existe algum família aparentada com as três linhagens? ― perguntou Draco para o Head Gobblin, que guardava ao Cálice Cerimonial.

― A família Émeraude foi considerada extinta, mas era descendente de Godric Gryffindor e de Ignotus Peverell, sem ligação alguma aos Potter, pois é uma família de origem francesa. Podemos criar uma história para o aparecimento de um herdeiro desconhecido e ligar a sua genealogia aos Gaunt e por conseguinte a Slytherin ― ponderou o homenzinho pensativamente.

― Isso poderia funcionar! Pode passar-me toda a informação sobre os Émeraude? Não quero ser apanhado de surpresa.

― Claro, jovem Malfoy! Será um prazer! Assumo que quererão aceder às Câmaras Émeraude. Estas foram lacradas e não temos acesso desde então, mas com uma gota de sangue do herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor poderemos abri-las de novo e alterar a segurança para que só reaja ao sangue dele ― concluiu, esfregando as mãos com ganância, ao imaginar o regresso da fortuna dos Émeraude ao seu amado banco e os lucros que convenhariam dela. ― Qual é o nome que devo registar? ― Fez aparecer o Livro de Linhagem dos Émeraude e uma pluma.

― Hmm… Não sei! ― Harry ainda observava o estranho que o encarava desde o espelho.

― Luka Émeraude! ― Draco ignorou uma vez mais o narcisismo de Potter e decidiu o nome por si mesmo. ― Aliás… Luka Ignotus Gaunt Émeraude, filho de uma squib, razão pela qual a sua mãe foi abandonada à sua sorte e a família considerada extinta.

― Pai? ― interrogou o gobblin, apontando o novo nome de Harry.

― Hm… O último homem na família foi Morfin Gaunt… Seria um velho de oitenta anos, mas perfeitamente possível, senão fosse por ter ido parar a Azkaban… ― O cérebro de Draco fazia, desfazia e refazia conexões a uma velocidade exorbitante. ― Melhor que o coloquemos como o avô de Potter e inventamos-lhe um filho ilegítimo com alguma bruxa sangue-puro, pois ele era um extremista da Supremacia de Sangue. Além de que Potter deixou de ser um Evans e como tal é um sangue-puro agora. ― Harry virou-se estupefacto e piscou os olhos várias vezes, sem conseguir emitir uma única palavra. ― Que seja um filho de Morfin nascido em 1945, já que o velho nasceu em 1900 é credível e o filho teria trinta e cinco quando Potter nasceu. Só falta mesmo escolher a mãe e o nome para o pai de Potter. Hmm… Uma família conhecida por descartar squibs e nunca mais pensar neles… Malfoy, Black, Parkinson, Nott… Seria possível ver se houve alguma mulher nascida entre 1940 e 1960? ― perguntou o loiro para o Head Gobblin.

― Claro! Só um momento… ― Fez aparecer um grande e empoeirado livro, que pousou no Altar Cerimonial. ― Há oito que encaixam nos critérios, mas só cinco entre as famílias pretendidas. Julgando pela descrição física, a Malfoy está fora, pois era loira platinada como todos os membros da família. Há duas Black de cabelos negros, uma de olhos azuis e outra de olhos prateados. Uma Nott de cabelo negro e olhos negros. Por último, fica uma Parkinson de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis.

― Descartemos a Malfoy e a Black de olhos prateados. Não encaixam nos rasgos da família Émeraude ou da família Gaunt. Já não ficam muitos Black, pelo que é mais fácil de inventar uma história e falsificar os dados; além de que Pansy ficaria extremamente desconfiada se um familiar surgisse do nada e nunca pararia de fazer perguntas… Pode registar com a Black de olhos azuis.

― Entendo! A avó será Cassiopeia Black e o avô Morfin Gaunt. Qual será o nome do pai de Luka Émeraude? ― perguntou o gobblin, apontando os novos dados.

― Renard Gaunt, elegante, mas fácil de memorizar. Logo, menos chances de errar. Fica a faltar a mãe de Luka e tem de ser uma squib da família Émeraude. Há quanto tempo morreu o último casal Émeraude?

― Cinquenta anos. Uma verdadeira tragédia! Eram tão jovens… Houve um acidente no Laboratório de Poções de Jasper Émeraude e a esposa Melanie entrou no momento errado.

― Pelo que a herdeira deveria ter no mínimo vinte e cinco anos quando Luka nasceu. Certo! A família Émeraude usa nomes a ver com pedras preciosas e derivados. Luka é pérola. Sendo assim, o nome da mãe será… Amber Émeraude! Acho que já é o suficiente para criar uma história factível…

― Sim, jovem Malfoy, é o suficiente. Eu tratarei de legitimar tudo o mais rapidamente possível. Levará apenas um par de horas.


	6. Apresentação Social

**Capítulo 5: Apresentação Social**

Harry queria bater a cabeça contra a superfície plana mais próxima.

― Porque raios necessito saber estas coisas estúpidas?

― Se queres fazer crer que és um sangue-puro de berço, deves saber, no mínimo, como orientar-te no nosso mundo. Não é mesmo, Potter?

― Mas… O que é que importam estas tradições palermas que ninguém segue?

― Desculpa? ― exclamou o loiro indignado, cruzando braços e assumindo uma postura defensiva.

― Estás desculpado! ― Harry riu ao ver os olhos faiscantes de raiva do seu ex-rival de escola.

― Todo o sangue-puro que se preze, honra as tradições da sua casta. Não como os traidores Weasley! Compreendes agora, Potter?

― Está bem! Tu ganhas! Como é que era mesmo isto? Ah! Sim… O Ritual de Renovação Mágica é a base de toda a magia, pois é o único que mantém as barreiras funcionais, impedindo que os muggles fiquem cientes do Mundo Mágico ― O moreno recitava os ensinamentos de memória. ― Acertei?

― É correto. Parabéns, Potter! Só te levou dois meses… ― disse o loiro com sarcasmo ― Espero que não leves tanto a aprender as bases da arte da economia e da negociação, pois sem elas vais ser extorquido num piscar de olhos ― sentenciou com gravidade. ― Acredita, o mundo dos negócios é uma selva e os empresários são como hienas da savana: Comem tudo e todos o que se colocam à sua frente! Só lhes interessa conseguir lucros, independentemente de quem é prejudicado pelo caminho. Eu sei, afinal de contas, fui criado por um veterano na arte da negociação…

OoOoO

Durante o decorrer de pouco mais de um ano, Harry teve de se instruir em diversas disciplinas indispensáveis para a formação de um sangue-puro. O que estes aprendiam ao longo de toda a sua infância, este deveria aprender no escasso tempo que dispunha até à concretização dos planos que Draco já orientava, juntamente com o Head Goblin de Gringotts Wizarding Banks.

Harry não saberia dizer ao certo qual tinha sido o maior sofrimento desse programa de ensino, mas provavelmente seria a etiqueta dos magos de elite… Quase ficara sem dedos, pois cada vez que errava algo, a famosa vareta enfeitiçada surgia, vinda do nada, e batia-lhe de cheio nos seus pobrezinhos e delicados dedinhos. Cansado de ter de ser ele a controlar a situação, Draco tinha encantado a vareta para que esta seguisse o ex-auror as vinte e quatro horas do dia, castigando-o quando necessário. O estudante não gostara nada daquele método de ensino, mas não podia negar que funcionara às mil maravilhas.

OoOoO

― Recordas tudo?

― Sim! Não me apanharão desprevenido… Decorei a história da família Émeraude até aos inícios dos tempos… ― disse, exagerando propositadamente ― Saberei lecionar uma cátedra se necessário! ― Brincou Harry, com um sorriso traquina.

― Isso é bom! E as circunstâncias do teu "nascimento"?

― Estou quase lá! Só me faltam uns pormenores, mas estarei preparado a tempo da minha Apresentação Formal à Sociedade Mágica.

― Acho bem que sim. Não te atrevas a arruinar os meus planos! De forma alguma morrerei pela tua estupidez massiva ― declarou Draco com o nariz em alto, dando meia-volta e regressando ao seu Laboratório de Poções, para cumprir os prazos dos seus encargos.

OoOoO

Harry estava boquiaberto.

― Não pensas que é um exagero, Malfoy?

― De jeito nenhum! O Head Goblin concordou que o baile deveria ser ostentado na Residência Londrina da Família Émeraude.

― Residência!? É um fodido palácio, Malfoy!

― Sim, de fato é! Como seria de esperar de uma família descendente de um dos melhores magos de todos os tempos, e tu és descendente de dois poderosos e reconhecidos magos, pelo que isto é o mínimo que a Comunidade Mágica esperará de ti. Fazer menos do que isto, seria o caminho para virares a piada do Mundo Mágico pelos próximos dois ou três séculos.

Ambos entraram no magnifico e majestoso edifício, sendo recebidos por dúzias e dúzias de elfos domésticos.

― Mink! Mink! ― gritava um elfo histéricamente ― Mink! Vem já aqui, o amo por fim estar em casa!

― O que foi, Lonie? ― perguntou um mal-humorado elfo, com maus modos.

― É o amo! O amo Émeraude! ― O elfo dava saltitos de entusiasmo.

― A família está extinta! Nós não temos amo! ― gritou o elfo rabugento.

― Mas… Mas… É a magia do amo Jasper e da ama Melanie!

― Como? ― O velho elfo deu meia-volta, encarando Harry e abriu os olhos com espanto. ― Mink pede desculpas, amo senhor! Mink crer que não haviam herdeiros. Mink deve pagar pela afronta! ― Harry viu, horrorizado, como o elfo batia com a cabeça na parede até sangrar.

― Para! Para, agora mesmo! Quem te deu permissão para te castigares?

Harry queria gritar de frustração, mas as maneiras dos magos de sangue-puro não lhe permitiam tal falta de classe. Pelo que, seguindo os ensinamentos que Draco colocara na sua cabeça quase às marteladas, o homem usou a sua autoridade para parar o castigo, sem expor os seus verdadeiros pensamentos sobre a escravatura a que eram submetidos os elfos domésticos. Um passo de cada vez.

O loiro já lhe havia informado que os elfos não eram todos como Dobby, e que estes provavelmente morreriam de tristeza se fossem libertados, pois o seu ex-elfo era uma rara exceção. O máximo que poderia fazer era assegurar-se de que eram bem tratados e que recebiam os cuidados necessários, começando por mentalizá-los gradualmente de que não tinham a necessidade de serem castigados fisicamente quando cometessem uma falta.

OoOoO

Os elfos domésticos corriam alegremente pelo palácio, limpando cada canto e esquina do edifício, até sítios que nunca haviam sido limpos em todo o tempo que a residência fora ocupada. Enquanto isso, variadas pessoas do Mundo Mágico Britânico recebiam o convite para o Baile de Gala que o Herdeiro da Família Émeraude ofereceria em poucos dias.

Entre os convidados contavam-se, obviamente, os Weasey, a viúva Potter e a Ministra da Magia Granger, como não poderia faltar, claro.

OoOoO

Os convidados iam reunindo-se no Salão de Festas, sendo guiados por elfos finamente trajados, para admiração e desgosto dos bruxos mais fechados de mente. Harry fizera questão de dotar os elfos da casa com tudo o que necessitassem, e estes estavam surpreendidos pelo extremo cuidado dispensado pelo seu novo senhor, mas realmente felizes com as mudanças de trato, ainda que por momentos, ao ver as roupas, temeram ter sido libertados.

No entanto, o amo disse-lhes que se quisessem abandonar o serviço eram livres de fazê-lo, pois ele não obrigaria nenhum deles a servi-lo contra a sua vontade, mas que aqueles que desejassem servi-lo deveriam habituar-se a serem cuidados e tratados com respeito; começando com roupas, produtos de higiene e terminando em cuidados médicos apropriados, teriam tudo o que necessitassem para ter um bom nível de vida e sem riscos desnecessários.

Draco tinha demorado um pouco a aceitar as mudanças que Harry instituíra, demasiado apegado aos ensinamentos de Lucius Malfoy, mas com o tempo, tinha passado a ver os elfos como o que eram, seres vivos que mereciam respeito. Mas admitir a mudança de pensamento não teria lugar até muito depois. Afinal, dizê-lo em voz alta seria dizer a Potter que ele tinha razão e Draco nunca lhe daria o gosto de escutar tais palavras saírem dos seus finos lábios. O orgulho de um Malfoy era uma muralha indestrutível ou assim lhe dissera o seu pai na terna infância.

OoOoO

O baile brilhava pelo zelo nos detalhes da decoração, a harmoniosa melodia que a orquestra entoava, bem como pela finura dos vestuários dos convidados, que aguardavam pacientemente a aparição do seu anfitrião.

Desde uma varanda, escondido pelos sumptuosos e belíssimos arranjos florais, Draco observava os convidados, avaliando-os detalhadamente e traçando planos futuros. Ignorando o falatório de Harry.

― … e se as pessoas desconfiarem?… Talvez… Desistir! ― As frases chegavam aos ouvidos do loiro às prestações.

Algo fez um clique dentro do cérebro de Draco, este virou-se de rompante e fulminou o ex-auror.

― Estás a gozar comigo? Desistir? Acaso desejas-me assim tanto mal? Queres ver-me morto? Tira essa expressão estúpida do rosto, ajeita a roupa e desce ao Salão de Festas agora mesmo… Ou juro que quando morrer levo-te comigo! Ouviste-me?

O loiro aristocrata assistiu tranquilamente ao desaparecimento de Harry por detrás de uma coluna e deslizou a mirada de regresso ao andar de baixo, perdendo-se nos seus atribulados pensamentos.

Draco não tomaria parte no evento, pois como Malfoy, era persona non grata para a Sociedade Mágica. Como nova Ministra da Magia, Hermione Granger, havia instituído uma política de tolerância zero contra todos os Slytherins, tivessem sido eles ativos ou passivos durante a guerra.

"Que a festa comece! Em breve, todos nós teremos a nossa merecida vingança… Meus irmãos Slytherins, o mundo está prestes a mudar!"

O fato era que bastava serem serpentes para serem julgadas como culpadas de todos os males havidos e por haver. Slytherins eram oficialmente a escória da sociedade!

Draco recordava o choro das crianças no seu Oitavo Ano, ao escutar o Chapéu Selecionador elegê-las para a Casa das Nobres e Astutas Serpentes, ao terem na memória fresca, as recordações dos maus tratos aos que os membros e ex-membros daquela casa eram submetidos. Os infantes imploravam ao Chapéu Selecionador que não os enviasse para Slytherin. Como resultado, a longa mesa estava agora abandonada, fazia já alguns anos que ninguém era selecionado para aquela outrora gloriosa casa.

Ser visto na companhia de um Slytherin, principalmente da sua geração, era o equivalente a ser rotulado como Death Eater ou aliado de Death Eaters.

OoOoO

A música cessou e a figura de um desconhecido surgiu de entre as sombras, iluminado pelos belíssimos e ostentosos candelabros.

― Sejam bem-vindos à minha humilde morada! ― Harry começou a recitar o discurso que Draco lhe escrevera e obrigara a decorar. ― É com grande prazer que anuncio o regresso da minha família a terras britânicas. O meu nome é Luka Ignotus Gaunt Émeraude… ― Os sussurros não se fizeram esperar, afinal de contas, os Gaunt eram descendentes de Salazar Slytherin. ― Como muitos devem estar conscientes, a minha família foi dada como extinta, mas tal não é verdade. A minha mãe, Amber, que Merlin a abençoe, falou-me bastante da Nobre Famílias da qual provinha e do meu pai, Renard, que Salazar vele pela sua alma e a sua herança… ― Os murmúrios acentuaram-se gravemente, ao escutar a confirmação das suas dúvidas. ― Para quem pensa que a linhagem é tudo e pretende rotular-me antes mesmo de me chegar a conhecer, fiquem cientes que não só afrontam contra o Herdeiro de Slytherin, mas também de Gryffindor. Não tolerarei qualquer tipo de ato desrespeitoso contra a minha pessoa ou contra a minha família. Se duvidam de mim… Façam a vossa própria pesquisa!

OoOoO

Ginevra Potter estava total e completamente maravilhada com o luxo com que o recém-chegado vivia e ainda mais com o grande poder que este possuía, tanto magicamente como politicamente. Ao ser Luka o herdeiro de dois Fundadores de Hogwarts, nada nem ninguém o poderia impedir de fazer o que bem desejasse… Ou ainda melhor… O que ela desejasse!

"Está decidido! Luka Ignotus Gaunt Émeraude, juro que serás meu…"

OoOoO

Draco sorri, escondido pelas sombras da penumbra que cobria o andar superior do palácio.

― A viúva foi capturada! A peças estão postadas… Que a batalha comece!

Sentado frente a uma mesa, com vista para o Salão de Festas, o loiro Malfoy moveu uma peça de um tabuleiro de xadrez mágico.

― A Rainha cairá na ruína!

Pegou na Rainha Negra, esculpida na mais fina pedra preciosa que se poderia encontrar dessa tonalidade e viu-a debater-se furiosamente contra os seus dedos. A peça enfeitiçada lutava por se libertar do fino e esbelto par de dedos, que a apertavam lentamente, mas com firmeza, criando uma fina greta, que se foi alastrando gradualmente, até que esta se partiu em inúmeros pedacitos. Por norma, as peças mágicas não deveriam ser tão vulneráveis, mas como em qualquer tabuleiro de xadrez mágico, estas são quebradas ao serem vencidas e a Rainha havia perdido no mesmíssimo instante em que ousara colocar os seus ambiciosos olhos sobre Luka Émeraude.


	7. Planos e Falcatruas

**Capítulo 6: Planos e Falcatruas**

Uma mulher de encantadores olhos chocolate e cabelos ruivos alaranjados suspirava sonhadoramente, sendo encarada pela mirada incrédula e revoltada da matriarca Weasley.

― Pode-se saber o que é que estás para aí a imaginar, jovenzita? Onde é que já se viu uma viúva honrada a suspirar pelos cantos, Ginny?

― Ah! Mas, mãe… Não viste aquele palácio? Era tão ostentoso e grandioso… O luxo era tanto que até os elfos domésticos estavam trajados a rigor…

― Quem te ouvir falar assim, vai pensar que só pensas em dinheiro, filha! ― ralhou a mulher, colocando as mãos na cintura e expressando o seu desgosto na sua expressão facial redondamente indignada ― Acaso eu e o teu pai não te ensinámos que o amor é o mais importante?

― Eh!? Amor!? Amor não paga contas, minha querida mãe… Muito menos cobre os gastos dos vestidos que Harry me comprava ou da mansão que me deixou.

― Concordei com o matrimónio porque pensei que de verdade o amavas! ― bradou fora de si ― Pobre Harry… Não merecia o que lhe fazias… ― murmurou tristemente.

― Não sejas tão puritana… Ninguém se casa por amor hoje em dia… Tudo se resume a compatibilidade sexual ― Molly abriu a boca de espanto, ao escutar as palavras descaradas da filha. ― e comodidade, ou seja, dinheiro. Se o homem que quero tem dinheiro e me dou bem com ele na cama, possuo os ingredientes para a receita do matrimónio perfeito.

― Não sei o que te aconteceu, Ginny! Como é que pudeste crescer para te tornar este tipo de mulher? Eu não te criei assim!

― Por favor… Realmente pensavas que ia ficar em casa, pobre e com meia-dúzia de filhos para cuidar, como tu?

― Fora! ― gritou a mulher profundamente magoada pelas palavras da sua única filha, a qual havia criado com todo o carinho e amor que era humanamente possível. ― Se essa é a tua decisão final, considera-te avisada, minha menina: Não te atrevas a manchar a reputação imaculada e o bom nome da nossa família! Se o teu objetivo é dar um novo golpe do baú… Porque foi isso que aconteceu com o meu pobre Harry, certo? Se é isso que pretendes voltar a fazer, desta vez ao Lord Émeraude, não tenho como te impedir, mas recorda que estás de luto pela morte de Harry, que era um grande homem e claramente demasiado bom para ti, pelo que tem a decência de pelo menos aguardar mais um par de anos para preservar a memória dele intacta.

Ginny fez ouvidos surdos às palavras da mãe, abandonando a cozinha da Toca com a cabeça erguida e nariz empinado.

― Ah! ― Parou à porta, virando o tronco apenas o necessário para encarar a ruiva mais velha. ― Pensei que gostarias de saber que o golpe do baú que tanto desprezas é o responsável por pagar pelos reparos desta pocilga e os tratamentos médicos do pai. ― E saiu, marchando com o peito inchado de orgulho, deixando para trás uma Molly soluçante e trémula.

― Arthur, onde foi que nós errámos!? ― murmurou para a fotografia do seu amado ruivo, cuja alma as Divindades haviam tomado demasiado cedo ― Que Merlin vele pela tua alma! ― Beija o retrato e pousa-o no Altar Cerimonial, acendendo uma vela branca. ― Que as Divindades Elementais velem pelo teu destino e te permitam passar a eternidade no Paraíso! ― Acendeu uma vela por cada um dos Elementos Divinos. Castanha esverdeada para a Terra, vermelha alaranjada para o Fogo, verde esbranquiçado para o Ar e azul esverdeado para a Água. ― Que a Mãe Magia permita que a tua magia não se perca para sempre e seja herdada por alma cândida que honre e respeite a tua vontade! ― Acendeu uma vela dourada. ― Que a Mãe Natureza vele pelo bem estar da nossa linhagem e nunca permita que esta caía na escuridão! ― Acendeu uma vela prateada. ― Que os Deuses velem pelo Mundo Mágico! ― Acendeu um incenso de odor agradável, que trazia à tona memórias de tempos mais afortunados, aonde Ginny ainda era a menina inocente que a amava acima de tudo, e o seu esposo, o seu filho Fred e o seu genro Harry ainda viviam e eram felizes.

OoOoO

A Ministra da Magia Granger dava início à sessão de Wizengamot. O martelo soou três vezes sobre o apoio de madeira, fazendo reinar o silêncio ao longo de toda a divisão.

― A primeira a lei a ir a votação visa proibir os Ritos Cerimoniais às Divindades Elementais. Como já devem saber, pois já havíamos abordado este tema em sessões anteriores, tais entidades não existem e já ninguém pratica culto às Divindades, pelo que é um desperdício de fundos governamentais realizar um festival em suahonra todos os anos. ― Os membros de Wizengamot murmuravam entre si, indignados pela falta de respeito da mulher para com os seus costumes, pois todos eles ainda participavam no desfile e prestavam culto pela alma dos seus seres queridos. ― O mesmo se aplica aos Rituais dirigidos em honra da Mãe Magia e da Mãe Natureza; é exatamente por estes serem mitos, que foram retirados dos módulos de ensino de Hogwarts pelo falecido Diretor Albus Dumbledore há já várias décadas. São por isso desnecessários e inúteis. Iniciemos então a votação. Quem está a favor da aprovação nova lei?

Os magos e bruxas entre-olhavam-se confusos e temerosos. Se aceitassem perderiam o pouco que ainda lhes restava de tradição e caso não o fizessem seriam tachados de traidores e presos na hora, sem direito a julgamento. Lentamente as mãos foram-se erguendo trémulas e duvidosas.

As portas abriram-se repentinamente, dando passagem a um homem de estatura acima da média, músculos fortes e estilizados, com cabelos castanhos escuros, quase negros, e ondulados, que chegavam até à base do pescoço, fazendo um encantador contraste com os belos olhos azuis esverdeados, num rosto bonito e solene.

― Lord Émeraude, mas que falta de respeito é esta? ― perguntou Hermione estupefacta.

― Não sei! Diga-me a Senhora… Acaso o meu convite para a sessão de hoje perdeu-se no caminho?

― Como?

― Ah! Desculpe-me! Vou falar mais lentamente para que o seu cérebro pouco desenvolvido compreenda as minhas palavras. ― Os membros de Wizengamot esconderam os sorrisos, por detrás das suas máscaras cuidadosamente formadas desde a mais tenra infância. ― Acaso… o… meu… convite… perdeu-se… no… caminho? Entendeu agora, cara Ministra? ― perguntou Luka com um sorriso brilhante, como se não tivesse acabado de insultar a autoridade máxima da nação minutos antes.

― Porque motivo se haveria de apresentar em Wizengamot, Lord Gaunt? ― disse, recorrendo ao sobrenome Gaunt e cuspindo-o como se de lixo se tratasse, só por ser o único herdeiro conhecido de Salazar Slytherin. A voz cortante e gélida causou um arrepio na coluna de todos os presentes, exceto no seu verdadeiro alvo.

― Oh! ― O moreno aristocrata fez-se o ofendido e seguidamente passou a falar com a sua melhor voz de diversão contida. ― Senão soubesse melhor, diria que me está a insultar, Ministra Granger. Ou acaso a sua tão aclamada inteligência não chega ao patamar necessário para ler uns míseros papéis? Ou nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de ler os documentos que os goblins enviaram para o seu escritório no início da semana, onde afirmava que os assentos pertencentes à minha família já não estavam vacantes!? Poderia ofender o Head Gobblin, cara Ministra e todos sabem que ele não é alguém que se deva ofender nem por engano!

― Quais assentos? ― perguntou temerosa de perder a vantagem nas suas há muito aguardadas votações.

― Ora vejamos… ― Colocou a sua melhor pose pensativa. Realizando um pequeno teatro e simulando atravessar grandes dificuldades em recordar a informação exata. ― Os assentos seriam… Hmm… Gaunt… Peverell… Espere sei que há mais… Ah! Sim, é isso! Slytherin, Gryffindor e Émeraude. Se a memória não me falha… ― concluiu com uma gargalhada cínica.

"Hã? Até que me estou-me a sair muito bem! Draco ficaria tão orgulhoso se me pudesse ver agora… O que é que eu posso dizer… Tive um excelente professor!", pensava um sorridente Luka Émeraude aka. Harry Potter.

― Os Émeraude são franceses, não possuem um assento ― exclamou em tom vitorioso.

― Não possuíam! Como mencionei anteriormente, os gobblins já resolveram esse pequeníssimo pormenor.

― Não podem fazer isso! Não é possível reclamar tantos assentos de uma vez só!― exclamou fora de si.

― Mas claro que é possível. Eu, Luka Ignotus Gaunt Émeraude, por meio do meu sangue ― Com um feitiço da sua nova varinha, elaborada sob encomenda, faz um corte na palma da mão e deixa-o verter morosamente no solo do Tribunal. ― e magia ― Fez um encantamento para colocar a sua assinatura mágica nas gotas de sangue acumuladas na pedra glacial que era o chão do recinto. ― invoco o que é meu por direito. Os assentos das Nobres e Antigas Famílias Gryffindor ― Um assento que nunca antes fora utilizado em toda a história surgiu, apresentando-se sob a forma de um belíssimo cadeirão mais majestoso e apelativo que qualquer outro, com estofo carmesim e estrutura moldada em ouro maciço. ―, Slytherin ― Aparece outro cadeirão, nunca invocado até à data, com estofo verde esmeralda e armação de prata. ― Gaunt, Peverell ― Ambos os assentos surgiram ao lado dos cadeirões dos seus respetivos antecessores, possuindo aparências semelhantes, mas menos ostentosas que os das famílias das quais descendiam. ― e Émeraude. ― O último assento invocado formou-se do nada, ao ser um novo assento, necessitava ser criado desde o zero. Uma estrutura em prata e finamente decorada por padrões abstratos esculpidos em ouro, foi-se solidificando e moldando até formar o esqueleto da cadeira, o estofo recordava a verde-água cristalina de uma lagoa paradisíaca.

Hermione Granger observou raivosa como Luka se sentava no recém-criado assento.

― Regressemos às votações! Quem está a favor?

― Quem está a favor do quê exatamente, Ministra Granger? Não pensa que seria de boa educação colocar-me a par da situação antes de iniciar uma votação? Ou está a tentar manter-me na ignorância propositadamente? ― A mulher bufou furibunda e resumiu o conteúdo da lei. ― Minha cara, era a Senhora a melhor estudante da sua geração e ainda assim não sabe sequer que os Ritos Cerimoniais em questão são fundamentais para a execução do Ritual de Renovação Mágica que mantém as barreiras mágicas do nosso mundo? Acaso deseja que as barreiras caiam e que os muggles entrem pânico, partindo na mais nova e mortífera Caça às Bruxas da história? Por que posso afirmar sem sombra de dúvida que as armas atuais deles estão muito longe do que se pode ler nos registos históricos. São mais poderosas e extremamente fatais… E tenho a certeza absoluta de que eles não duvidarão em usá-las se sentirem ameaçados… É parte da natureza humana temer o desconhecido… Infelizmente, neste caso, o desconhecido somos nós!

Os magos e bruxas sangue-puro assentiam vigorosamente às palavras do recém-chegado.

― Estupidez! ― bradou a Ministra da Magia ― A barreira é perpétua…

― A sério? Em que baseia a sua afirmação? ― Hermione calou-se e bufou, passando a ranger os dentes para não dizer algo que destruísse ainda mais o pouco respeito que os membros do Tribunal lhe tinham. ― Se tivesse feito bem o trabalho de casa… Ou se as escolas fossem minimamente aceitáveis, teria aprendido o que todos os magos de sangue-puro já sabem… Os Ritos são realizados anualmente e dividos em diversas fases, que culminam na renovação da magia que sustém as barreiras do nosso mundo. Se proibir os Ritos, não haverá magia suficiente para realizar o Ritual de Renovação Mágica ― disse Luka, recordando as aulas que Draco lhe dera sobre o tema. ― O culto às Divindades Elementais, à Mãe Natureza e à Mãe Magia é uma parte fundamental, pois sem a bênção delas, o ritual está destinado a falhar. Além disso, deveria estar consciente de que o culto às Divindades é essencial na nossa Sociedade Mágica. Magos e bruxas em todo o mundo prestam vassalagem, para assegurar que estas protejam as almas e os destinos dos seus seres queridos. Saberia disso se tivesse frequentado uma boa Escola de Magia, afinal, Hogwarts é a única instituição educacional no Mundo Mágico a não possuir uma cadeira que vise instruir os filhos de muggles nas Tradições e Ritos Mágicos.

OoOoO

Ron Weasley assistia a caminhada furiosa da ex-namorada.

― Aquele… Aquele… Fez-me aparentar ser uma imbecil frente a todos as pessoas no Tribunal. Não consegui que aprovassem uma única moção. ― A mulher parou repentinamente e encarou o Chefe dos Aurores com um brilho insano na mirada. ― Não me importa como é que o vais fazer… Mas livra-te dele! Mata-o, prende-o, desacredita-o, fá-lo louco perante sociedade, não me interessa… Só assegura-te de acabar com ele! De forma alguma pode regressar a Wizengamot. Não nos podemos dar ao luxo de perder as próximas moções. Foi uma sorte que não estivessem prontas a tempo da votação de hoje.

― É realmente necessário? Essas novas leis que queres implementar são loucura, Herms. ― A Ministra da Magia dedicou-lhe um olhar fulminante que o fez retroceder um passo instintivamente.

― São necessárias… Se os deixarmos andar livres e sem vigilância… Esses Slytherins vão destruir tudo pelo qual lutámos!

― Mas… Quando estávamos a estudar disseste que isso foi o que fez aquele Ditador Helter…

― Hitler! ― corrigiu automaticamente a mulher, sem se aperceber disso.

― Esse mesmo! Vais marcar todas os ex-Slytherins… E depois? Vais começar a marcar os filhos deles? São inocentes! Não é justo fazer que todos paguem pelos erros de uns poucos.

― Se tal for o necessário para mantê-los na linha, marcarei até os familiares que não foram serpentes na escola. Se casam com serpentes é porque são como eles. E os filhos igual, pois a maçã nunca cai longe da árvore. Filhos de assassinos serão futuramente assassinos também.

― Hermione, não estamos a falar de Death Eaters e sim de civis que sofreram perdas na guerra… Porventura estás a pensar marcar o Neville? Ele é nosso amigo, por amor a Merlin!

― Ele foi o que errou no mesmíssimo instante em que se decidiu casar com Astoria Greengrass!

― Astoria não tomou parte na guerra. A família dela é conhecida por sempre se manter neutra em todo e qualquer confronto que aconteça no Mundo Mágico.

― Serpentes são todas iguais. Primeiro vou marcá-los, depois ordenarei visitas e revistas mensais às suas residências para apreender artefactos de magia negra. Com provas irrefutáveis poderemos prendê-los todos! Sem Slytherins livres estaremos finalmente seguros. Um mundo seguro para todos os mestiços e filhos de muggles, deve estar isento de Slytherins! Eles são o cancro da nossa sociedade!

― Herms, isso é muito radical! Estás a falar de prender todos os que já foram estudantes da Casa Slytherin… Estamos falar de um quarto da população!

― Faz o que te mando… Ou já te esqueceste de como foi que conseguiste o teu cargo? Livra-te desse empecilho! Nada, e eu quero dizer, mesmo nada, pode arruinar os meus planos!

OoOoO

Luka caminhava por Diagon Alley, quando foi interceptado por uma jovem e bela mulher.

― Oh! Que coincidência… Lord Gaunt ou prefere que o trate por Lord Émeraude? ― Ginny pestanejou sedutoramente com um sorriso brilhante.

 _Minutos antes…_

A mulher avistou o seu alvo à saída do Ministério da Magia e seguiu-o discretamente.

Ao ver que este ia dobrar a esquina, utilizou a aparatação para se aparecer a poucos metros e poder assim cruzar-se "acidentalmente" com ele, iniciando enfim o seu plano de conquista.


	8. Maquinações Furadas

**Capítulo 7: Maquinações Furadas**

A manhã de Harry não poderia de modo algum ter iniciado de pior forma…

As portas do palácio foram repentinamente derrubadas por uma forte e inesperada explosão, que o arrancou da cama e o fez descer as escadas, ainda de pijama de pura e fina seda azul, quase negra. Uma legião de aurores, armados até aos dentes com todo o tipo de instrumentos mágicos capazes de detetar magia negra, começaram a revirar divisão atrás de divisão, sem sequer se importar em parar para lhe explicar o que estava a ocorrer na sua própria residência.

Harry dirigiu-se ao Chefe dos Aurores, questionando o motivo da visita surpresa.

― A que devo a honra de albergar a elite mágica na minha humilde morada? ― Ron encarou Luka e cedeu-lhe um envelope.

― Recebemos uma denúncia anónima de que nesta habitação foram realizados rituais proibidos de magia negra; como poderá ver no mandato, está tudo conforme a lei. Agora deixe-nos fazer o nosso trabalho! ― O ruivo auror afastou-se do homem mais alto, dando-lhe um golpe propositado no braço ao passar ao seu lado.

Harry abriu o envelope e leu o mandato, bem como a não tão anónima denúncia. Aquela era claramente a letra de Ron Weasley.

"É uma emboscada! Devo mantê-los bem vigiados ou acabarei por ser culpado injustamente de algo… E então… Adeus vingança!"

OoOoO

O sol já se havia escondido à um bom par de horas e o esquadrão continuava sem encontrar nada.

― Massler, vem aqui! ― ordenou o Chefe dos Aurores. O novato correu ao escutar o chamado e apresentou-se respeitosamente frente ao seu superior. ― Pega nisto… ― Deu-lhe uma bolsa de veludo negro. ― Esconde em algum sítio…

― Mas… ― Interrompeu o novato de sobrenome Massler, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, ao ser alvo da mirada fulminante do ruivo. ― Mas isso é crime Senhor! ― murmurou com medo.

― Só se fores apanhado… Assegura-te de que não o és e garanto-te que terás uma promoção num futuro próximo! Pede a alguém para revisar o local onde decidires esconder o objeto amaldiçoado.

Harry afastou-se do par, sem que estes se chegassem a aperceber da sua presença. Era como se nem lá tivesse estado, para começo de história.

OoOoO

O novato do corpo de aurores, ao constatar a ausência dos seus colegas, procedeu a executar o encargo que lhe fora encomendado. Subiu as escadas e procurou por uma divisão que ainda não tivesse sido totalmente estilhaçada. Os aurores não eram nada amorosos na hora de fazer buscas domiciliares: haviam esburacado paredes, arrancado blocos de pavimento, desfeito armários tábua por tábua, rasgado pinturas que valiam, anteriormente, mais do que todos os seus salários juntos.

Entrou num dormitório e suspirou desanimado. Parecia um quarto de hóspedes e, afortunadamente, ainda se encontrava imaculado. Massler abriu a porta do guarda-fatos, vazio obviamente, e lançou um feitiço para separar o tampo do fundo do armário, retirou a bolsa do interior da sua túnica de auror e prestou-se a plantar o artefacto. Quando estava prestes a colocar o objeto dentro da belíssima e caríssima peça de mobília, a porta abriu de rompante, deixando ver o dono da casa, acompanhado por uma mulher muito reconhecida e temida pela Sociedade Mágica.

― Fez bem em me chamar, Lord Émeraude! Era tal como o senhor temia… Uma cilada!

― N-Não! Não é o que parece… ― disse o novato, largando a bolsa, que caiu no solo ruidosamente. A ponta de uma afiada lâmina brilhou fora do saco, roçando o assoalhado de madeira.

A mulher de negros cabelos agachou-se para pegar cuidadosamente na bolsa, sem tocar a lâmina, de forma a não contaminar as provas. Abriu a sacola com esmerada cautela, não se querendo cortar por descuido.

― Não é o que parece? A meu parecer isto é uma Adaga Cerimonial! Esta é particularmente famosa entre diversas autoridades por ser conhecida como Mata-Bebés, devido seu longo histórico de emprego em sanguinários sacrifícios infantis. O que pensa, Lord Émeraude? ― Virou-se para o senhor da casa, mostrando o conteúdo da bolsa. ― Estou correta?

― E-Eu… ― O novato Massler recuou um passo.

― Tu, nada! ― exclamou o Chefe de Aurores, surgindo por detrás de Harry ― Carl Messler, estás preso. Conheces os teus direitos? ― O jovem auror assentiu, temendo pela sua vida ao ter falhado no aparentemente simples mandato que lhe fora dado pelo seu superior.

OoOoO

Um mês havia passado, durante o qual Luka Émeraude tinha processado o Quartel de Aurores. Para salvaguardar a sua honra e reputação, bem como a dos seus subordinados, a Ministra da Magia optou por colocar toda a culpa em cima do pobre desgraçado que fora incumbido de plantar as evidências, o novato e aspirante a auror.

Os membros da Corte Jurídica do Mundo Mágico Britânico assistiam ao julgamento do réu, Carl Massler.

― Como bem deve saber, Senhor Massler, atentar contra outrem, culpando-o de um crime que este não cometeu, é punível com sentença de quinze anos em Azkaban; adicionando o facto de que o crime em questão era um Ritual de Sacrifício Cerimonial de menores de idade, acrescenta dez anos, perfazendo um total de vinte e cinco anos de prisão sem direito a condicional. ― O pobre homem parecia prestes a mijar-se ao escutar as suas futuras expectativas de vida. ― Claro… Existe uma possibilidade de amenizar a sentença… ― O novato esfregava as mãos nervosamente, aguardando as palavras da Advogada de Acusação. ― Caso escolhesse realizar uma confissão formal por escrito… Poderíamos retirar uns… Três… Talvez até mesmo uns cinco anos. Com sorte sairia de Azkaban em duas décadas, ainda a tempo de ter filhos e vê-los crescer…

― E-Eu faço! ― murmurou o jovem homem, desviando a mirada ao receber um olhar colérico por parte de Ron Weasley.

― Foi a escolha acertada, Senhor Massler! ― A mulher invocou um pergaminho e uma pena, caminhou tranquilamente, deixando o material de escrita sobre a mesa, que havia sido disposta para o ato, e murmurou subtilmente na direção do réu: ― Os nomes dos restantes envolvidos, nesta conspiração contra o meu cliente, poderiam representar uma parte crucial para a revogação da sentença.

OoOoO

Draco observava o Diário do Profeta com uma sorriso de satisfação nos lábios e um brilho levemente malicioso na mirada de prata.

― Esta vingança fica tão mais simples de concretizar quando eles nos facilitam o trabalho…

Harry sentou-se no braço da poltrona, espreitando para o cabeçalho do jornal, inclinando-se levemente sobre o ombro do loiro.

O Diário do Profeta apresentava uma foto nada elegante de Ronald Weasley a ser arrastado da casa da família Weasley. A pobre matriarca chorava no ombro do seu filho Percy, que, ao saber do acontecimento, havia aparatado nos terrenos da Toca para poupar o constrangimento à sua querida mãe, mas já chegara tarde demais.

O ruivo auror gritava mudamente na foto, pontapeando os seus antigos subordinados, que cumpriam as ordens da Ministra Granger de capturar o criminoso e levá-lo para uma das celas de Wizengamot, onde aguardaria julgamento.

Nas páginas centrais, mencionavam que Carl Massler havia sido exonerado sem cargos, mas que nunca poderia voltar a exercer o ofício de auror ou afins, tendo sido barrado de entrar no Ministério da Magia até nova ordem. Rita Skeeter especulava ainda a possibilidade do antigo aspirante a auror abandonar o país, em busca de novas oportunidades, onde não seria julgado pelos erros que o Herói de Guerra, Ron Weasley, o coagira a cometer em prol da sua carreira e futuro.

Harry leu o excerto sobre a sentença do seu ex-amigo e desenhou um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

― Vinte anos é pouco para aquele traidor!

― Mas é um começo ― afirmou o aristocrata. ― Ainda só foi julgado por um crime… Tenho confiança de que se continuarmos a abalar as coisas… as sentenças choverão a cântaros.

― Ron não é inteligente o suficiente para orquestrar um plano tão engenhoso, deve ter sido coisa de Hermione.

― Não duvido, mas ela está num patamar demasiado elevado de momento. Devemos acabar com os seus recursos primeiro… Quando estiver só e sem aliados…

― Acabaremos com ela! ― concluiu o moreno com um sorriso ladino, levantando-se do apoio lateral da poltrona.

OoOoO

No escritório da Ministra da Magia transcorria um furacão de fúria, também apelidado de Hermione Granger. A mulher lançava as decorações, que enfeitavam anteriormente a sua secretária, contra a parede e rasgava documentos importantes por pura frustração.

― Maldito Gaunt! Vais pagar por isto e essa cabra também. Pansy Parkinson, vou destruir-te! Nunca poderás voltar a exercer Direito em nenhuma nação mágica da Europa… Melhor ainda… Nunca encontrarás nenhum trabalho no Mundo Mágico que não envolva lavar o chão ou prostituição.

OoOoO

Harry abandonou o quarto-de-banho com um novo conjunto de roupa.

― Demasiado simples! ― O moreno experimentou outro. ― Demasiado elaborado! ― E outro. ― Foleiro! ― E mais um. ― Feio! ― E uma infinidade de roupas seguiram-se. ― Sem estilo!… És cego?… Essa cor é berrante!… Os meus pobres olhos!… Vou processar a mente depravada que pensou que isso estava na moda!…

― Já chega! ― exclamou Harry exasperado.

― Não é preciso ficares todo irritadiço, Po-Émeraude! ― Corrigiu-se imediatamente, quase chamando o moreno pelo apelido anterior, Potter. ― Admito que o erro foi meu… ― O "modelo" sorriu satisfeito. ― Nunca, em perfeito juízo, deveria ter confiado no teu gosto e enviado-te sozinho às compras! Foi insanidade passageira!

Draco levantou-se, saiu do quarto, regressando poucos minutos depois com um conjunto cinza escuro.

― Experimenta! ― ordenou Draco, jogando a roupa em cima do desprevenido moreno ― Pode que seja necessário fazer alguns ajustes, visto que és mais alto e musculoso, mas um simples feitiço resolve isso.

Harry regressou ao quarto-de-banho e saiu pouco depois, portando umas calças cinzas quase negras, ajustadas nos sítios certos, com uma camisa branca e uma gravata verde-garrafa, com um prendedor de gravata personalizado, revelando o brasão das família fundadoras, Gryffindor e Slytherin, entrelaçados de tal forma que originavam um novo e mais elaborado brasão, não por isso menos estético e bonito. Draco aproximou-se e avaliou a queda do tecido e ajustou as rugas imaginárias que a camisa formava sobre os peitorais do maior, que ergueu uma sobrancelha com galantaria e sorriu radiantemente, sendo ignorado no ato. O loiro pegou no casaco e ajudou-o a vestir-se, ajeitando as lapelas com esmerado cuidado. Agarrou um braço e de seguida o outro, apertando as abotoaduras de prata.

― Prontinho! A Viúva Negra não vai conseguir resistir… Sabes o que tens de fazer? ― O moreno assentiu com a cabeça. ― Amanhã estarás na capa do Profeta Diário… Não te esqueças de sorrir para as fotos! ― Brincou o loiro, esboçando um sorriso infantil, que roubou momentaneamente o ar ao mais alto.

― Como posso sorrir se não sei quando ou de onde vais tirar as fotos? ― perguntou Harry, com um sorriso espelhado ao encarar a face alegre do herdeiro Malfoy.

― Hmm… ― Draco inclina a cabeça pensativamente. ― Sorri o tempo todo e assunto resolvido. Finge que não estás a morrer de aborrecimento e vai dar tudo certo. Só gasta algo de dinheiro, faz-lhe uns elogios vazios e abana o ouro à frente dela, que vai correr tudo bem.

* * *

Notas:

Desculpo-me se ficou muito curto, mas tive um pequeno bloqueio ao escrever este capítulo. A musa abandonou-me sem aviso prévio, provavelmente queria férias. Sabia o que queria escrever, mas não encontrava as palavras para me expressar.

Ficou razoável?

* * *

Como não quero ter a minha conta banida, não vou fazer publicidade aqui. Só peço que deem uma espreitadela no meu perfil, se possível, acrescentei um "anúnciozito" sobre um novo projeto que comecei recentemente.

Bjs


	9. A Queda da Rainha

**Capítulo 8: A Queda da Rainha**

Harry encarou a figura sorridente da ruiva, que pestanejava incessantemente enquanto aguardava as suas palavras. O jovem Lord deslizou a mão sobre o tecido dourado que protegia a melhor mesa do restaurante mais conceituado de todo o Mundo Mágico Inglês e entrelaçou os dedos com os da bela dama.

― Ginny… Posso chamar-te Ginny? ― perguntou o homem, com uma ligeira insegurança a embargar a sua viril voz, recebendo um aceno positivo ― Desde que te conheci não posso deixar de pensar em ti… Sonho contigo, acordo a pensar em ti, quase me esqueço de comer por estar a pensar em ti… Ginny, aceitarias entrar num relacionamento amoroso comigo? ― A mulher abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedida pela rapidez do discurso dele. ― Sei que enviuvaste recentemente e que a sociedade pode não gostar, mas… És a única para mim! Nenhuma outra mulher me faz sentir assim…

― Claro que quero, Luka… E-Eu sinto o mesmo.

Foi deste modo que a relação entre a viúva Potter e o mais afamado membro do Conselho de Wizengamot iniciaram o seu mediático romance. Não demorou muito para que a notícia chegasse ao Diário do Profeta.

OoOoO

 _Cinco meses depois…_

A ruiva secava os cabelos diligentemente com uma toalha, ao mesmo tempo que observava as marcas no seu peito e pescoço.

"Devo dar um jeito nisto antes de sair…", pensou Ginny, delineando um chupão mais pronunciado com a ponta do dedo.

Deslizou os braços dentro das mangas do robe, suspirando pelo toque fofo e aconchegante do tecido de algodão, calçou os chinelos e dirigiu-se ao quarto, onde deixara o amante com o qual compartira leito essa noite. Fitou o espaço vazio, concluindo que este havia cumprido o seu requisito primordial e abandonado o hotel antes dela concluir o banho; afinal, não podia correr o risco de ser apanhada num hotel com um homem que não fosse o seu "querido" namorado.

Recolheu as roupas que se encontravam espalhadas pelo quarto, jogadas sem delicadeza alguma por toda a extensão da divisão. A sua saia negra e justa decorava a poltrona, a blusa branca encontrava-se sobre a mesa de cabeceira, enquanto os collants pretos descansavam aos pés da cama e o sutiã pendia perigosamente, balançando sobre a cabeceira da cama.

"Onde estão as minhas cuecas?", a mulher de orbes castanhas varreu o quarto de hotel a pente fino em vão. "Aquele filho da mãe levou-as… Tarado!" Já vestida, ou quase, Ginny encarou os collants com suspeita. "Será!?", deslizou a perna direita e seguidamente a esquerda e puxou as meias calças até a cima, sentindo o tecido roçar incomodamente a sua intimidade. Fez uma careta e procedeu com o seu ritual, vestiu a saia, calçou os sapatos e rumou diretamente para o quarto-de-banho.

Analisou o reflexo detalhadamente.

"Não se nota… Ninguém vai notar, Ginny! Podes sair descansada deste estúpido hotel… E das suas estúpidas regras… Para quê confiscar as varinhas à entrada? Não teria de passar por isto, se tivesse a minha varinha. Um simples encantamento e teria umas cuecas novinhas em folha…"

Ginny regressou ao quarto, pegou na mala e marchou até à recepção, onde passou por um filtro de percepção que assegurava o anonimato, motivo pelo qual preferia utilizar aquele estabelecimento, ainda quando não fosse do seu mesmo calibre, e recuperou a sua varinha.

― Falta pagar, m'lady! ― exclamou uma voz que transpirava puro aborrecimento.

― Era só o que me faltava… Pervertido, fetichista… E agora… Pobre! Que nem tem a decência de pagar a conta. Evita de vir procurar uma segunda vez… Está na minha lista negra!

OoOoO

 _Dois meses depois…_

Draco corria de um lado para o outro em furor, como querendo fazer um vale no meio do escritório do seu pai.

― Está a dizer que o anel ainda não está pronto? Quão difícil é fazer uma merda de um anel? É um pedaço de metal com um uma pedra brilhante em cima… Não pode ser assim tão difícil porra!… Fiz o encargo há meses! ― O ourives encolheu-se.

― O design em questão é muito elaborado… ― defendeu-se o homem corcunda e careca ― Para não falar que os materiais são extremamente raros, pelo que não são fáceis de encontrar. Os meus conhecidos não conseguem encontrar nenhum lote… Mesmo tendo procurado por todo o continente. As ligas metálicas que necessito não são originárias da Europa…

― O que necessita para concluir o que lhe pedi? ― perguntou o loiro mais calmo.

― O diamante é a pedra preciosa mais adequada para centralizar a obra, pois representa o amor eterno e a fidelidade… Essencial em qualquer matrimónio. Logo, colocarei duas esmeraldas pequenas, as esmeraldas estão associadas à felicidade, equilíbrio e serenidade; além de serem altamente louvadas por afastar as energias negativas. Será o anel de noivado mais belo e prodigioso que terei a honra de forjar em toda a minha longa carreira.

― E quanto aos metais? Disse que eram raros…

― Sim, de facto… O neodímio é produzido unicamente na China e está entre os metais mais raros do mundo, sendo um total de três por cento de todo o metal existente no Planeta Terra. Assim como o darkaliel, reconhecido facilmente pela sua tonalidade negra. Estes metais são perfeitos para concretizar o design que o jovem arquitetou… Devo dizer que é um talento muito raro, jovem Malfoy… Teria grande futuro na área do design de joias…

― Tudo bem! ― Draco interrompeu a lenga-lenga do velho. ― Contactarei algumas pessoas, terá o que pediu no final da próxima semana…

"Tem de ser perfeito… De outra forma… Não funcionaria… A Viúva Negra parece conseguir cheirar a qualidade das joias a milhas de distância! Um anel comum ou herdado não faria o truque! Uma peça personalizada é mais adequada…"

OoOoO

Ginny sorriu bobamente, admirando a sua última aquisição. O anel de noivado que Luka lhe dera era de longe muito melhor que aquela coisa sem graça que Harry conseguira resgatar dos pertences dos seus pais. Qualquer pessoa assumiria que os Potter, sendo uma família de sangue-puros muito rica e antiga, seriam proprietários de joias fantásticas e dignas da realeza, mas a verdade era que o anel de matrimónio que herdara de Lily Potter era uma coisa simples e feia. Um anel de prata com um pequeno, quase minúsculo, rubi. Ela merecia melhor e o Lord Émeraude obviamente sabia reconhecer isso.

A mulher franziu o nariz ao ver a casa onde crescera e entrou sem grande cerimónia.

Molly vislumbrou um brilho ofuscante e desceu a mirada com tristeza ao adivinhar o motivo da visita depois de meses sem cruzar palavras.

― Olá, mãe! Sei que não estamos nos melhores termos, mas penso que te devo o mínimo respeito de deixar que saibas por mim e não pelo jornal. Luka pediu-me em casamento e eu aceitei. A cerimónia será daqui a meio ano… O meu noivo deseja conhecer a minha família primeiro e assegurar que a memória do meu falecido esposo não será manchada por um matrimónio apressado. Era só isso que tinha a dizer. ― Deu meia volta sem aguardar resposta e rumou para a saída. ― Luka tem folga na sexta da próxima semana, viremos jantar… Diz ao resto da família que compareça… Não vou admitir falhas! Luka trata-me como uma rainha e de forma algum vou perder…

― Ainda estás a tempo de voltar atrás, Ginny! Não precisas de fazer isto. Esse rapaz não merece o que lhe queres fazer… Volta connosco, filha… Sabes que sempre terás um lugar nesta casa…

― Casa? Isto é uma pocilga! Realmente pensas que voltaria com a cauda entre as pernas, depois de ter experimentado o que é viver em luxo!? Vivo numa mansão, visto roupas de estilistas cujos nomes nem consigo pronunciar, sou a inveja de todas as cabras que me maltrataram, insultaram e desprezaram na escola… Finalmente tenho o estatuto que sempre mereci… No topo! Onde pertenço… E nada, nem ninguém me vai tirar isso… Nem mesmo tu! ― exclamou para seguidamente abandonar a Toca.

OoOoO

 _Uma semana depois…_

Molly não podia deixar de sentir que conhecia aquele jovem de algum lado, mesmo nunca tendo falado com ele. Só o vira ao longe no baile, mas…

"Ele não merece esta farsa! Vê-se claramente que é uma boa pessoa como foi o meu pobre Harry… Não lhe desejo o mesmo fim… Mas o que posso fazer para evitar isto?", pensava a matriarca Weasley, enquanto lhe servia uma concha cheia de deliciosa sopa caseira.

"Oh, Merlin! Como senti falta da comida de Molly", Luka sorriu condescendentemente, levando uma colherada à boca e suspirou de prazer.

― Está uma delícia, Senhora Weasley! Este manjar parece ter vindo diretamente do Paraíso!

Ginny tentava manter o seu temperamento controlado, ao ter um rápido flashback do seu falecido marido a pronunciar aquelas quase exatas palavras.

O jantar transcorreu com tranquilidade, tirando as ocasionais miradas fulminantes de Hermione Granger.

OoOoO

 _Quatro meses depois…_

Nos meses que se seguiram, a imprensa vomitava diferentes versões sobre as origens do romance entre Luka e Ginevra. Especulavam sobre a cerimónia, quem estaria na lista de convidados, onde se celebraria o casamento, como seria o vestido da noiva, assemelhar-se-ia ao vestido simples, mas bonito, que portara ao seus escassos dezanove anos ao desposar Harry Potter?

Era seguro dizer que não havia uma única semana em que a viúva Potter não estivesse na capa de alguma revista de fofocas, e esta desfrutava largamente das atenções que lhe eram concedidas, já que desde que enviuvara fora lentamente esquecida. Quando casada era a inveja de todas as mulheres e até mesmo de alguns homens da Sociedade Mágica, mas após a morte do Salvador do Mundo Mágico a imprensa perdeu o interesse nela e, por conseguinte, caiu no esquecimento, sendo tratada como qualquer outro Weasley aonde quer que fosse.

Já a Ministra da Magia estava pior que estragada. Hermione não podia recordar quando fora a última vez que as suas propostas foram aprovadas por Wizengamot, mas jurava ter sido antes da chegada daquele empecilho de apelido Gaunt. O célebre e amado Lord que todas as mulheres desejavam e todos os homens respeitavam e admiravam… Mas ela não concordava com eles, Luka Émeraude era a escória da sociedade, isso sim.

Em suma, esse era o motivo que levara à presente discussão entre a futura Lady Émeraude e a Ministra Granger.

A dois meses do casamento, Ginny resplendecia de contentamento.

― Como me pudeste trair assim, Ginny? Éramos aliadas! Ajudei-te a conquistar Harry e até te dei uma boa dose de filtros afrodisíacos para te meteres na cama dele… Sem mim nunca terias conseguido a fortuna da família Potter!

― É verdade! Mas devolvi o favor com acréscimos… Ou acaso negas ter a tua Câmara de Gringgotts repleta com o ouro que transferi das câmaras dele assim que tive acesso à herança?

― Não entendes! As normas que ele aprova são automaticamente aceites por todo o conselho e as que ele recusa são descartadas sem segundos pensamentos.

― E quê? ― perguntou desinteressadamente, mais concentrada em terminar a sua manicura ― Isso só confirma o que tenho vindo a afirmar… O meu noivo é atualmente o homem mais poderoso e rico do Mundo Mágico Britânico.

― Os sangue-puro que tanto me custaram convencer a me apoiarem estão todos o lado dele agora.

― Hmm… ― Fez um movimento de varinha e alterou a cor das suas unhas de vermelho para rosa claro. ― Isso a mim só me favorece! Se a palavra dele é lei, a minha será igualmente.

― Aqueles anciões começaram a propor leis estapafúrdias e ele está a aprová-las uma atrás da outra! Ainda ontem, Wizengamot aprovou uma sanção para que os familiares dos Death Eaters possam visitá-los em Azkaban e outra para garantir que os prisioneiros são devidamente protegidos… Tem de haver uma toupeira no Ministério! De que outra forma teriam descoberto sobre as torturas e estupros levados a cabo pelos Guardas da Prisão?

― Hermione, sabes que te adoro, mas… Acorda, mulher! Estás completamente louca! Realmente achaste que estava bem cometer crimes contra os prisioneiros? Admito que sou uma cabra, mas nunca me rebaixaria ao nível dos Death Eaters… ― Torceu o nariz ao analisar a nova tonalidade de azul escuro que apresentavam as suas unhas e retornando-as ao tom original de vermelho-sangue. Adequava-se melhor à coloração da sua pele e desviava a atenção das sardas que polvilhavam as suas finas mãos. ― Considera a nossa aliança estagnada… Quando me tiver assegurado de herdar todas as possessões de Luka poderás fazer o que quiseres com ele, mas até lá, mantém as tuas patas sujas longe dele. ― E abandonou o escritório, deixando um furacão de raiva para trás.

OoOoO

Sentado numa poltrona, qual rei no trono, um aristocrata de cabelos platinados assistia ao cortejo de vestidos de noiva e smokings confecionados pelos estilistas mais afamados do Mundo Mágico.

― Astoria, mostra-me o modelo anterior outra vez, mas desta vez muda a cor. Creme ficaria melhor!

A designer pegou num vestido de noiva estilo princesa e voltou a colocá-lo no manequim. O modelo consistia num apertado corpete adornado com pequenos diamantes no peito e uma fita de tecido translúcido que traçava desde um lado do corpete ao outro, passando graciosamente sobre as costas do manequim. Uma saia arredondada e brilhante até aos pés, finalizando com um par de luvas e um véu quilométrico.

― É preciso isto tudo? ― perguntou uma voz masculina por trás do loiro.

― A tua noiva não aceitará nada menos que o melhor que o dinheiro pode comprar…

― Perdoe a minha intromissão, Lord Émeraude, mas não deveria estar aqui… Dá má sorte ver a noiva ou vestido antes do casamento.

― Entendo! ― respondeu Harry, mordendo levemente a língua para não falar demais e terminar por arruinar o plano no qual Draco gastara tanto tempo e esforço para orquestrar.

― Espera por mim! ― exclamou o herdeiro Malfoy ao ver o moreno abandonar o Salão de Festas do Palácio Émeraude ― Podes chamar a noiva e ver o que ela pensa do modelo, Astoria. Se estiver tudo bem, faz os ajustes às medidas e não te esqueças…

― Não mencionar o teu nome! ― concluiu a mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

― Nem mais! Foste a nossa salvação, Astie! ― Draco aproximou-se e beijou castamente o canto da boca rosada da mulher, sem notar o ardor na mirada de Harry. ― Obrigado pelo excelente trabalho.

― Para que servem os amigos, Dray! Qualquer coisa por um Malfoy… Ah! Diz à tua mãe que nos venha visitar! A minha mãe não para de reclamar…

OoOoO

Harry avançava a grandes passadas, deixando um confuso loiro para trás.

― Para aí mesmo, Potter! ― gritou Draco furioso, utilizando o antigo sobrenome do moreno.

― O que foi? ― Dando meia volta e encarando a face ruborizada do menor, que se aproximou ofegante com um envelope. ― O que é isso? ― perguntou agarrando o envelope que lhe foi cedido gratamente.

― O nosso Ás! Abre!

― Mas que…

― Foi difícil encontrá-los e convencê-los a dar a cara, mas nada que uma boa quantia de ouro não resolva… Ainda que demorou vários meses… Quem diria que o recepcionista seria tão leal!? Quase não consegui que me desse acesso à câmara, mas graças a ele temos uma lista quase completa. Com sorte, angariaremos ainda mais testemunhos.

― Espera! ― Harry levantou uma fotografia. ― Esta foi durante o nosso segundo ano de casados!

― Tens a certeza? ― perguntou o loiro, apoiando-se no braço musculado do outro, que conteve a respiração por uns escassos segundos, sendo acordado do seu devaneio pelas palavras de Draco ― Se conseguires prová-lo, poderíamos ser capazes de anular o teu matrimónio e reaver todos os teus bens… Ou o que restou deles ― murmurou pensativamente.

― Certezinha absoluta! Este vestido deu-me pesadelos durante dias a fio… Ginny fez birra até eu ceder e acabei por ter de o comprar… A desgraçada só o usou uma vez e disse que não gostava de como lhe assentava, pelo acabou jogado no fundo do guarda-roupa com uma imensidão de outros modelos, todos comprados sob circunstâncias semelhantes e que terminaram por ter o mesmo destino.

OoOoO

 _Dois meses depois…_

O jardim da residência Émeraude albergava a nata da Sociedade Mágica. Molly havia aparecido cedo, o sol ainda nem raiava, e começara a fazer os preparativos, enquanto tentava colocar juízo na cabeça da filha à marteladas, mas foi em vão.

Os arranjos florais que a matriarca fizera eram simples, mas destacavam pela sua beleza humilde, nada concordante com a noiva.

Frente à janela do quarto principal, encontrava-se Harry, que olhou com tristeza para a mulher que fora uma mãe para ele quando mais necessitara.

― Não te deixes abater! Sei que lhe guardas carinho… ― Draco pousou delicadamente a mão sobre o ombro do mais alto. ― Se ela for metade da boa pessoa que tu tanto pregas, tenho confiança de que não sabe de nada do que os filhos fizeram… Ainda há esperança, Harry!

O loiro recuou sem fazer barulho e dirigiu-se ao tabuleiro de xadrez, observando as peças do seu jogo inacabado. O Cavaleiro fora submetido e a Rainha estava encurralada… Faltava o Rei, a mente-mestra por trás de todos os infortúnios que levaram à situação na qual se encontrava. Hermione Granger não escaparia do seu calculado fado.

"És a próxima… Granger!"

OoOoO

A orquestra iniciou a melodia, os violinos rasgavam notas pelo ar silencioso e o coro entoava a música escolhida para o momento mais importante do ano.

As portas duplas do palácio abriram e a noiva desfilou confiadamente. O seu longo cabelo arranjado cuidadosamente pela melhor cabeleireira da nação, a maquilhagem leve e elegante, obra de uma maquilhadora galardoada e um vestido digno de uma princesa de contos de fada. Tudo perfeito e digno dela!

Bill Weasley, ao ser o primogénito da família, acompanhou-a até ao altar no lugar do seu finado pai.

Ginny sorria feliz ao ver os olhares invejosos da suas rivais dos antigos tempos de escola. Ela era a melhor!… Conseguira casar com Harry Potter, o Herói do Mundo Mágico e agora conquistara Luka Émeraude, o Príncipe de Mundo Mágico, como clamavam as donzelas entre suspiros exagerados, nas Festas de Chá.

O ruivo cedeu a mão da sua irmã ao jovem Lord e retirou-se para tomar assento ao lado dos seus irmãos e da sua stressada mãe.

A matriarca Weasley desejava levantar-se e levar aquela miúda mal educada para a Toca arrastada pela orelha se assim tivesse de ser… Mas não podia. Ginny já era uma mulher adulta, capaz de tomar as suas próprias decisões e mesmo que em desacordo, era o seu dever como mãe respeitá-la e não fazer um barraco público em plena cerimónia de casamento.

O casal fitou-se com falso carinho. Ginny forçava-se a sorrir, recordando a fortuna que ganharia em breve e Harry focava-se na sua vingança.

"É agora! Em qualquer momento…", mas nada passou e o discurso do notário continuava.

― Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter, aceita Luka Ignotus Gaunt Émeraude como seu legítimo espo…

As palavras do notário foram interrompidas por uma chuva de papéis. Os murmúrios da multidão foram tomando forma.

― Não posso acreditar… ― Escutou-se uma voz escandalizada no meio da confusão.

― Este não é Oliver Wood? O jogador… ― cochichava um amigo para o outro.

― Olha, querido, este não é o teu chefe? ― perguntou uma mulher para o esposo, que trabalhava numa importante empresa de importação e exportação.

― Este é um homem ou uma mulher? Parece uma mulher sem pei…

― Quantas fotos há? ― Um homem encarava a imagem que se repetia uma e outra vez, ao reconhecer-se a si mesmo em posições comprometedoras. ― Estou acabado! A minha vida acabou… ― Um furioso grito feminino impediu que os seus lamentos fossem escutados. ― Sem reputação…

― Encontrei um relato… ― O som foi abafado por gritos horrorizados de várias mulheres. ― … testemunha…

― Sua vadia! ― Levantou-se uma mulher repentinamente, com uma fotografia na mão. ― Quantas vezes? ― Ginny não entendia o que se passava. A mulher atirou-se sobre a ruiva, iniciando uma luta com direito a puxões de cabelo e arranhões. ― Quantas vezes dormiste com o meu marido, sua cadela? ― Jogou-lhe a fotografia à cara. A noiva pegou nela e viu uma imagem com movimento de um dos seus encontros passados, a mobilidade da imagem denotava claramente um ato de índole sexual, mesmo sob os lençóis.

Entre as diferentes fotografias estavam imagens de uma câmara secreta, que o hotel instalara por motivos de segurança, e pela qual Draco passara horrores até conseguir subornar um membro do staff e obter assim acesso aos negativos originais.

Certo loiro sorriu arrogantemente desde a janela mais alta do palácio.

Era o escândalo do século!

― A Rainha cai por fim! ― declarou Draco, sentando-se na mesa para admirar o tabuleiro de xadrez, a tempo de ver a peça chave ser estilhaçada ― Quase posso saborear o Checkmate! Só falta uma peça, o fim do Rei está próximo… Pobre Ministra! ― exclamou entre gargalhadas.

OoOoO

Envergonhada por ter virado a chacota do Mundo Mágico do dia para a noite, Ginny agarrou nas bordas do vestido e correu… Correu o mais rápido que os sapatos de salto alto lhe permitiam, arrancando o véu da cabeça, que impedia que se movesse mais velozmente.

Olhou por cima do ombro, vendo uma manada de mulheres raivosas, espumando pela boca e com olhos esbugalhados.

― Haaa! ― Esse grito foi último que se escutou da ruiva, ao ter sido alcançada por uma enchente de esposas cornudas e furiosas em busca da sua merecida vingança.

OoOoO

 _A noite chegou…_

Os convidados haviam saído, deixando uma confusão de relatos de testemunhas e fotografias para trás. Assim como arranjos destruídos, cadeiras partidas e afins.

Harry e Draco encontravam-se na adega a esvaziar uma garrafa após a outra, com uma boa razão… Estavam a festejar! A queda da Rainha era um motivo em tanto para celebrar… O par abandonou a cave cambaleantemente e rumaram para a sala, onde continuaram a tarefa de se embriagar até perder a consciência.

Os elfos domésticos corriam de um lado para o outro, limpavam, arrumavam e serviam novos vinhos aos amos. Essas eram as suas únicas tarefas… por enquanto…

* * *

Notas:

Darkaliel é uma banda de Black Metal.

O nome da banda apareceu quando estava a investigar diferentes ligas de metal e gostei do nome. Parece-me perfeito para uma liga de metal negro.


	10. Perda Profunda

**Capítulo 9: Perda Profunda**

Mink tinha acordado cedo para começar a limpar o desastre que os amos haviam, seguramente, deixado ao longo de toda a Sala de Estar do gigantesco palácio, cuja limpeza pós-festividades ainda não fora concluída. Com um "plop", acompanhado de um estalar de dedos, aparatou diretamente no meio da divisão, aguardando a chegada dos seus subordinados…

O pobre elfo deixou cair os utensílios de limpeza, completamente em choque, despertando o par de desenvergonhados, que repousavam sobre o caríssimo, e agora manchado, sofá de pele.

― Mas que…? Ah! ― gemeu o loiro platinado, quando se tentou levantar repentinamente e sentiu "algo" endurecer no seu interior.

"Não! Não pode ser… Posso ter bebido um poucochinho demais, mas nem assim isso poderia ter ocorrido… Que dor de cabeça! Maldita ressaca! Que raios fiz ontem à noite? Não recordo nada… Mas sei reconhecer perfeitamente quando algo está onde não deveria… Maldito Potter!", Draco voltou a mover-se, querendo erguer-se para sair de cima do moreno e ir tomar uma poção para aliviar o mal-estar que o acometia; mas este puxou-o ao seu encontro, acertando o "ponto mágico" do menor sem o mínimo esforço, fazendo-o estremecer em deleite, ronronando inconscientemente.

― Onde pensas que vais, Draquinho? Não te ensinaram que é de má educação abandonar o teu amante mal acordas? Ainda mais após uma noite maravilhosa como…

― Quem é amante de quem!? ― gritou indignado o jovem homem de olhos prateados, levando a mão à dolorida cabeça e saindo de cima do Lord, sentindo algo húmido e pegajoso escorrer pelas suas nádegas e coxas.

Pof! O desgraçado do elfo, que atuava como mordomo da residência, desmaiou ao ver um dos amos em toda a sua (manchada e corrompida) glória.

― Já viste o que fizeste? Fantástico!… Agora traumatizaste o pobre elfo! Se tivesses esperado uns instantes, poderia tê-lo mandado sair…

― Antes ou depois de tratares disso? ― Apontou para o orgulhoso e ereto membro, que parecia representar uma séria ameaça contra a sua integridade física. ― Como diabos terminámos assim?

― Queres que te explique? Então vejamos… Quando a mamã passarinho e o papá passarinho se amam muito…

― Tais-toi, crétin! ( _Cala a boca, imbecil!_ ) Conseguiste ser pior do que o meu pai quando decidiu que tinha chegado a altura de dar-me a "conversa"… Nunca mais poderei olhar para as abelhas da mesma forma e agora tampouco para os pássaros… Obrigado por arruinares a minha vida uma vez mais!

― Mas, Draco, tu parecias estar a desfrutar bastante ontem… Ainda recordo os teus divinais gemidos! ― exclamou com um sorriso luxurioso, analisando a figura albina de cima a baixo, enquanto lambia os lábios com perversão nada disfarçada.

"Ele recorda? Merda! Isto é um maldito pesadelo! Será possível causar amnésia seletiva à base de pancadas?"

O jovem herdeiro abraçou-se a si mesmo, tentando escudar-se da vista do tarado que o olhava tal qual um lobo encara um cordeiro, com fome desmedida. Draco pegou na primeira coisa que encontrou à mão para jogar contra o libidinoso Lord.

― Kyah! ― gritou a pobre vítima, cujo único pecado fora estar no sítio errado à hora errada, ao ter sido arremessada de cabeça, sem aviso. O desafortunado do elfo caiu em cima do amo da casa, finalizando a ação com ambos na mais profunda inconsciência.

OoOoO

Todos os membros da Nobre e Antiga Família Malfoy eram instruídos na arte que residia no guia "Como Ser Um Bom Malfoy". Sim, pode parecer estúpido, mas fora escrito pelo fundador da família, Caelum Malfoy, e ninguém nunca ousara ir contra o que este ditara, séculos antes, para as futuras gerações.

 **Norma Nº 48 da Família Malfoy** **:**

 _Um Malfoy nunca foge, porém está autorizado a realizar uma retirada estratégica, para que possa traçar um plano mais funcional e apto às circunstâncias a que for submetido_ … E Draco havia usado e abusado desta norma no curto espaço de um mês.

Draco estava horrorizado com as abordagens toscas de Harry. Ainda quando este realizava à perfeição o seu papel de pobre noivo atraiçoado, no interior e conforto do palácio, passava o tempo a tentar enfiar-se desesperadamente nas calças dele, outra vez, mas o loiro era demasiado astuto para cair nas táticas extremamente óbvias do moreno.

No entanto, as interações de ambos haviam-se transformado na melhor fonte de entretenimento dos residentes do palácio. Até Pansy se deixava ver a cada poucos dias, só para desfrutar das maquinações estapafúrdias de Luka Émeraude. Por estranho que pudesse soar aos ouvidos alheios, ambos haviam-se tornado os melhores amigos e praticamente inseparáveis.

― Ninguém diria que está de coração partido, Lord Émeraude… ― Brincou a morena, com um sorriso de sana diversão, vendo como o homem seguia o loiro, tal qual um cachorrinho segue o dono. ― Depois de quase ter sido indicado como o Maior Cornudo de Toda a História do Mundo Mágico Europeu, só sendo ultrapassado por Kristoff Barninski, que encontrou a esposa a traí-lo com a mulher que este havia tomado como amante. De algum modo, ambas acabaram por se encontrar, por obra e graça do destino, e concluíram que estavam a perder tempo ao manter um relacionamento com ele e fugiram rumo às Américas, num ato de verdadeiro amor. ― A atenção da advogada foi roubada pela imagem da inquieta manápula de Luka, que não cessava de apalpar o rabiosque do loiro, que beliscou a arma do crime, ou seja, o Lord sofreu um assalto contra a sua "inocente" mão. ― Hahaha! A sério… Que tipo de cortejo é este? Não tem nada em comum com a elegância e subtileza que mencionaram no Diário do Profeta. É pura perversão!

― Isso foi porque… Porque…

― Este troglodita percebe zero de romance, fui eu quem planeou a…

― Isso faz mais sentido! ― Interrompeu-o, ao recordar o motivo pelo qual fora ao palácio sem avisar com antecedência. ― Astoria deseja falar contigo, Dray… Algo sobre a Ministra estar a dar problemas outra vez…

― Astoria… ― disse Harry, rangendo os dentes.

― Espera! Não me digas que estás com ciúmes da pequena e doce Astie? ― Recebeu um bufido zangado como resposta. ― Meu caro Luka, Astoria é uma mulher muito bem casada com dois lindos e angelicais filhotes, não dão problemas e são super obedientes. O sonho de qualquer mãe! Queria eu que o meu piccolo _(pequeno)_ fosse menos reguila e em vez disso se comportasse melhor. ― Pansy virou-se para o seu platinado amigo, que sentiu um arrepio na espinha, e depois de regresso para o dono da casa… Aquela mirada prometia problemas infindáveis… Para Draco, evidentemente. ― Acredita em mim, tens o caminho livre para te meteres na cama deste teimoso sangue-puro… Se tiveres as bolas para o fazer, é claro! ― exclamou com um sorriso sardónico, e aproximou-se ao ex-Slytherin, parando à sua frente ― Draco, porque não lhe disseste que Astoria se casou com Longbottom?

― Com Neville? Essa não a esper… ― O herdeiro Malfoy deu-lhe uma dolorosa cotovelada, para impedir que este revelasse a sua verdadeira identidade a terceiros, ainda quando estes fossem de confiança. Nunca se sabia quem poderia estar à escuta.

― Não tinha noção de que se conheciam.

― Eu devo ter mencionado o nome dele numa das minhas "batalhas" contra os prazos excêntricos de St Mungus… Já sabes, quando me fazem um pedido geralmente acabo por levar as poções durante o turno dele.

― Hm! ― concordou, não muito convencida.

OoOoO

No decorrer dos últimos quatro meses haviam ocorrido diversos ataques misteriosos contra as crianças menores de onze anos, cujo um ou ambos os pais haviam sido membros da Casa de Salazar Slytherin e que ainda não tinham sido submetidas à Seleção das Casas de Hogwarts, tendo estas caído vítimas de diferentes tipos de feitiços mágicos, todos eles extremamente perigosos e potencialmente fatais.

Os progenitores estavam preocupados e as crianças aterrorizadas. Inúmeras famílias de sangue-puros optaram por abandonar o país e a opressão do atual governo, até mesmo Neville Longbottom.

O medimago começava a ponderar a possibilidade de pedir transferência para um Hospital Mágico no estrangeiro, para que Elize e Frank estivessem a salvo dos ataques furtivos. Estava cansado de se sentir impotente e não poder fazer nada para proteger os seus queridos filhos ou para cessar o pranto noturno da sua amada esposa. Astoria era realmente uma mulher forte e nunca dera sinais de debilidade frente a ele, ou demonstrara o quão afetada estava pelas notícias que inundavam os jornais, dia sim e dia também, mas quando o sol se escondia e a lua iluminava sob o manto estrelado, era outra história; pensando que o medimago fora levado por Morfeu para o Mundo dos Sonhos, a ex-Slytherin chorava desconsoladamente.

O matrimónio Zabini atravessava um dilema semelhante, mas muito mais grave. O seu pequeno filho, Luigi, estava em coma e não havia forma de saber ao certo se este algum dia despertaria, pois os medimagos não conseguiam descobrir qual maldição fora lançada sobre o menino. Pansy temia pela vida do seu bebé, este só tinha quatro anos, nunca deveria ter sido alvo de tal racismo e muito menos atacado por algo tão banal quanto o ódio gerado num coração negro além de redenção. Blaise tentava a todo custo convencê-la a tomar resguardo em Itália, onde as suas mães já a aguardavam, temendo que a atacassem e que esta perdesse a sua princesinha. De cinco meses de gestação, a advogada recusava-se a abandonar o leito da criança, que respirava quase inperceptivelmente.

Draco e Harry não tinham dúvida nenhuma de que a Ministra da Magia estava por detrás desses horrendos atos, mas sem provas não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Por agora, só podiam lutar pela criação de leis que visassem a proteção dos infantes e investigar os eventos a fundo, afim de reunir provas conclusivas.

OoOoO

Certa mulher de volumosos cabelos não cessava de amassar um monte de papéis, que haviam sido outrora as novas propostas de lei, que apelavam à anulação da Casa de Verde e Prata de Hogwarts, visto que esta já levava vários anos sem albergar novos estudantes; mas como já se tornara hábito e para não perder a prática, estas foram completamente descartadas, e no seu lugar, foram aprovadas várias leis que visavam proteger os filhos e netos dos ex-Slytherins. Hermione jogou os documentos no cesto do lixo, soltando um grito de fúria desmedida. Abandonou o escritório com um estrondo, batendo fortemente com a porta atrás de si.

"Chega! Já perdi dois valiosos peões por causa daquela escória… Não posso esperar pacientemente a que ele destrua todo o trabalho que fiz, caso contrário o meu legado irá por água abaixo… Luka Gaunt tem de morrer!"

OoOoO

Sobre a mesa da cozinha, repousava uma imensidão de Howlers, que explodiam sistemáticamente. Já passava do meio-dia e Molly ainda não descia para preparar o almoço, afundada entre lençóis e cobertores, demasiado deprimida pelas ações da filha e a fama que esta ganhara devido às mesmas, mas acima de tudo pelo desprezo com o qual esta a tratava, sendo que ela fora a única pessoa que se mantivera de pé ao seu lado. Apesar de todo o mal que a filha fizera e do quanto esta a maltratara, a matriarca havia ido contra os desejos dos seus filhos mais velhos e estendido a mão na direção da sua única menina.

Ginny tinha fugido da cerimónia e encerrado-se em Potter Manor. Tal medida pareceu funcionar durante uns tempos: as barreiras mantinham os intrusos afastados e a ruiva protegida de maldições oriundas de esposas traídas ou de fãs dos Harry Potter, bem como das pretendentes de Luka Émeraude.

Mas tal proteção findou em poucas horas.

As notícias não demoraram a chegar até Gringotts, e os goblins deram prontamente uso às evidências de infidelidade, datadas aquando do período de matrimónio de Ginny com o Lord Potter. Era facto que Harry e Ginny apenas haviam assinado os documentos que Hermione lhes providenciara, o que a ruiva não contava, já que esta nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de ler o contrato, era com a clausula anti-adultério, usual deste tipo de contratos, que esta colocara, ao não estar ciente dos planos de traição da irmã do seu, na época, namorado. Deste modo, Ginevra Weasley, já não mais viúva, pois em teoria nunca fora casada, viu-se despojada do titulo de Lady Potter, impedindo-a de utilizar o apelido ou aceder ao dinheiro da herança. Tudo o que havia restado do seu prévio golpe do baú, fora devolvido ao seu verdadeiro dono, não que esta soubesse, claro.

Sem casa, sem dinheiro e com má fama, a mulher não teve outro remédio a não ser recorrer à bondade da sua ingénua mãe e pedir que esta a deixasse tomar abrigo na Toca, clamando que estava disposta a mudar.

OoOoO

 _Três semanas depois…_

Percy entrou no quarto da sua mãe e observou o seu semblante triste, Molly fitava o vazio, não vendo realmente o que estava à sua frente. O terceiro filho sentou-se na cama, de frente para a sua progenitora, e segurou a sua mão com carinho. Nunca fora um filho muito presente, mas sempre se preocupara com ela e sempre que podia ia visitá-la.

Muitas pessoas na rua olhavam-no pelo canto do olho, desprezando-o pela sua ambição, sem o conhecerem de facto.

A sua família nunca o tinha culpado por ter metas diferentes… Afinal, fora ele e não Ginny quem ajudara Molly nas tarefas da casa até que começara a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia. Mesmo antes do nascimento da menor, já era possível ver um pequeno Percy de nove anos empoleirado em cima de uma cadeira a limpar o pó das estantes. Era ele quem ajudava a mãe a costurar remendos nas roupas já gastas dos irmãos mais novos, pelo que, quando Percy decidiu lutar por uma vida diferente, uma vida melhor, ninguém o julgou… Talvez os mais novos o tenham feito ao não serem cientes das circunstâncias, e essa era razão pela qual Ginny o odiava. Todos os seus irmãos se haviam virado contra ela por sonhar alto e querer viver luxuosamente, mas ninguém dizia nada contra o _Perfeito Percy_.

Percy tinha decidido ver como estavam a correr as coisas na Toca desde que a sua maninha regressara a casa, visto que sabia perfeitamente que George não o faria, decepcionado com a menor da família; Bill estava em França a visitar os sogros e Charlie… Bom, Charlie enviara há pouco uma carta nada bela a Ginny e ordenara que tivesse a mínima decência de sair da Toca e não arrastar a mãe deles até ao fundo do poço com ela.

― Olá, mãe! ― disse com sincera ternura ― Lamento não ter podido vir antes, Audrey não se sentia bem. ― A mulher continuava com a mirada perdida. ― Fomos a St. Mungus hoje cedo… Vais ser avó, mamã! ― Uma solitária lágrima deslizou pela face de Molly. ― Não chores, mãe, é uma boa notí…

A suas palavras foram interrompidas por uma voz carregada de desdém.

― Oh! O Perfeito Percy vai ter uma cria com uma muggle!? Não seria de supor que te casarias com uma sangue-puro? Sempre quiseste abandonar esta casa imunda tanto quanto eu… E tudo a que pudeste aspirar foi uma mugg…

Plash! O som da chapada ecoou no quarto da matriarca. Plash! Plas! Pas! Pa!

― Nunca! Ouviste, minha menina? Nunca mais te atrevas a insultar a nossa família sob o meu teto.

― Eu sabia! Ele sempre foi o favorito… Mesmo após tudo o que fez.

― O que é que eu fiz exatamente? ― perguntou Percy com a face séria e atitude desafiante. ― Diz-me! O que é que eu te fiz que foi assim tão mau… O que é que eu te fiz para merecer que me desprezes desde que saíste das fraldas, Ginny?

― Era suposto eu ser a preferida! Era a mais nova e a menina que eles tanto desejavam… Mas não… Nada do que eu fazia se comparava à perfeição de Percy Weasley; mesmo depois de nos teres abandonado, a mãe ainda te defendi…

― Ele nunca nos abandonou, Ginny, essa foste tu! Percy vinha todos os fins-de-semana ajudar com as tarefas domésticas… Visitava-nos todas as festividades… Pensa, filha, quantas vezes vieste a casa quando o teu pai ainda era vivo? Não vieste vê-lo uma única vez!

― Enviei dinheiro para o tratamento… ― defendeu-se a menor.

― Não era dinheiro que Arthur desejava, ele só te queria ver uma última vez antes de morrer… Eras a princesinha dele, a maçã dos olhos dele… Não foi Percy quem nos abandonou, Ginny, foste tu! ― murmurou Molly com tristeza.

OoOoO

 _Uma semana depois…_

Bill acabava de regressar ao país e a primeira coisa que fez foi levar os filhos à Toca. As crianças estavam impacientes, querendo jogar-se nos braços da avó e deixar-se mimar eternamente.

Abriu a porta, sendo recebido por uma inusual ausência de som. Estava tudo muito calado e para piorar a situação, a mobília estava completamente destroçada.

― Crianças, escondam-se aqui ― Apontou a porta que dava para a despensa. ― e não façam barulho. Sob nenhuma circunstância saiam daqui.

― Papá!? ― Choramingou Louis, aferrando-se à capa de viagem do pai.

― Sh! ― O ruivo maior agachou-se, acariciando os cabelos loiros do menino para o acalmar. ― Vai ficar tudo bem, Louis. Meninas, tomem conta do vosso irmão. ― Victoire e Dominique assentiram, puxando o pequeno para mais perto e abraçando-o protetoramente. ― Deu um beijo na cabeça de cada um e saiu, fechando a porta cuidadosamente para não fazer ruído.

De varinha erguida, Bill passou as divisões dos rés-do-chão da casa a pente fino e seguiu caminho pelas escadas. Revistou os quartos que haviam pertencido aos seus irmãos, vazios, como era de esperar, e passou para o quarto de Ginny, vazio e intacto. Recordado das evidências de luta no andar inferior, correu alarmadamente até ao quarto da mãe, encontrando-a no chão, rodeada por um charco de sangue.

Klunk! Clunc! Plunc! Tlunc!

A varinha escorregara da mão trémula do ruivo e atingira o solo, saltitando um par de vezes, antes de rolar na direção da matriarca e bater contra o corpo ensanguentado e imóvel.

William Arthur Weasley deixou-se cair de joelhos com lágrimas de dor e desespero na sua pálida face. Com esforço, arrastou-se até à figura que fora em vida Molly Weasley e abraçou-a contra o peito, sentindo quão gélida a sua pele estava.

* * *

Nota:

Não me matem, por favor.


	11. Vingança Concluída

**Capítulo 10: Vingança Concluída**

Ainda sonolento, Harry esboçou um sorriso luxurioso e espreguiçou-se, sentando-se na cama. Moveu-se levemente, ajeitando as almofadas e notou uma humidade já habitual nos seus boxers.

"Melhor sonho de todos! Agora só devo colocá-lo em prática… Os sonhos e a recordação daquela noite não me vão deixar satisfeito por muito mais tempo… Já tive o prazer de provar o verdadeiro Draco… Que é mil vezes melhor…", pensava o moreno, esfregando os olhos para espantar os resquícios de sono.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o quarto de banho, deixando a roupa interior no solo e entrando no chuveiro, onde se dispôs a recordar alguns fragmentos da maravilhosa noite que tivera meses antes, que haviam permanecido na sua memória.

 _Início do Flashback_

A noite já ia adiantada e a bebida não cessava de preencher os copos de cristal, como ato de magia, das duas figuras totalmente embriagadas.

…

Draco levantou-se, cambaleante, para chamar um elfo… O Vosne-Romanée terminara à meros instantes e o loiro mal podia esperar pelo próximo copo de outro desses deliciosos néctares que haviam sido armazenados e envelhecidos durante décadas.

No decorrer de poucas horas, o par havia consumido facilmente dez dos mais caros e desejados vinhos de todo o mundo.

…

Harry gatinhou até à mesa de centro, pegou numa nova garrafa e encheu o copo, regressando ao seu lugar perto do sofá, mas pelo caminho tropeçou na perna do herdeiro Malfoy, que descansava as costas contra o sofá com as pernas esticadas, manchando a fina camisa de seda com o licor.

Prestativo, o moreno jogou-se em cima de Draco, fazendo-o cair para o lado, terminando deitado no chão. Ambos lutavam pela possessão da peça manchada, Harry só desejava livrá-lo da roupa molhada, não fosse o platinado adoecer, mas este não se deixava fazer, terminando assim com os dois homens a ofegar, exaustos, para começarem seguidamente a rir às gargalhadas.

Embelezado com a risada cristalina do platinado, Harry foi-se aproximando gradualmente sem sequer se aperceber:

Hálitos alcoolizados misturando-se, tornando-se num só…

Faces acercando-se, cortando os escassos centímetros que as separavam…

Lábios encontrando-se desajeitadamente, de forma experimental, testando os limites, reconhecendo um terreno estrangeiro…

Mãos ganhando vida, percorrendo os corpos alheios…

Por fim separaram-se, olhos vidrados, lábios vermelhos e inflamados, suspiros intercalados com gemidos… E voltaram a atacar a boca do contrário.

 _Fim do Flashback_

As gotas da água do chuveiro caíam sobre a cabeça do homem, deslizavam pelo corpo atlético, percorrendo os marcados abdominais e perdendo-se no meio do movimento de sobe e desce… Ora rápido… Ora lento…

― Hmm… Ah! Haaa… Hm…

 _Início do Flashback_

― Hmm… ― A língua brincalhona torturava o rosáceo mamilo esquerdo do platinado, enquanto a mão direita se concentrava em estimular o direito. ― Ah!

…

Harry fitou o ponto rosado, que se abria só para ele, tal qual um botão de rosa. Lambeu os lábios e desceu o rosto… Primeiro deu uma pequena e leve lambida, testando a reação do menor.

― Ah! ― Draco abriu as pernas o máximo que as suas articulações lhe permitiam, demonstrando assim quão flexível o seu corpo ainda era, e ganhando um sorriso felino por parte do moreno, que prosseguiu com os seus planos, adentrando o seu húmido e complacente apêndice no cálido e suave interior do loiro. ― Haa! Hmm… M-Mais…

 _Fim do Flashback_

O fim estava próximo, não tinha dúvida alguma disso, podia senti-lo enquanto rastejava através das suas entranhas, lutando por rasgar o seu caminho até ao exterior e como tal, escolheu culminar com a memória que melhor demonstrava a entrega de Draco.

Deslizou a mão direita mais para sul, embalando os testículos, cheios e desejosos de atingir o ápice.

 _Início do Flashback_

Harry gemeu de descontentamento ao sentir a sua masculinidade livre, Draco havia-se separado e dava pequenos beijos sonolentos na cabeça do pénis do maior. Temendo que o jovem de olhos prata adormecesse antes do auge, puxou-o delicadamente na direção do sofá.

…

― Haa! ― O moreno marcava o ritmo das estocadas, controlando os movimentos de sobe e desce do loiro. As suas mãos apertavam fortemente a cintura do outro, auxiliando-o nas auto-penetrações. ― T-Tão fun… hmm… Mais rápi… Oh! Harrr… Oh!

― Q-Quase lá… Hmm… ― O jovem aristocrata passou os braços por detrás do pescoço do amante, engolindo os gemidos ofegantes de ambos.

― Ah! ― Suspiraram ao separar-se. ― Hm… ― Ambas as línguas abandonaram os seus esconderijos, brincando livremente ao ar livre e deixando à vista os seus movimentos dignos do mais aclamado contorcionista.

Sem cessar o movimento dos seus corpos, os amantes atingiram o orgasmo.

 _Fim do Flashback_

― Dracooooo!

Harry encarou as evidências em suas mãos, apoiando as costas na parede e deixou a água lavar os últimos traços do poderoso e deleitoso orgasmo.

OoOoO

Draco alimentava a coruja que acabara de lhe entregar a mais recente edição do Diário do Profeta, quando viu Harry surgir pela porta, mais fresco do que uma alface na madrugada.

― Alguém está de bom humor… ― comentou como quem não quer a coisa.

― Poderia estar ainda de melhor humor se certa pessoinha se prestasse a auxiliar-me no lugar da minha pobre e cansada mão direita… Por este andar vai ser toda a companhia que terei pelo resto da minha triste, miserável e solitária vida ― respondeu o homem mais alto, com tom brincalhão, deslizando-se por detrás do encosto da cadeira para lhe dar um beijo de bons dias na bochecha, pois por mais que tentava nunca era rápido o suficiente para roubar os lábios do homem de olhos prateados.

Draco parecia ter adotado o lema de Mad-Eye, "Vigilância constante!", por mais que quisesse, o loiro não parecia disposto a baixar a guarda à sua volta, fazendo praticamente impossível para Harry avançar na sua tão chamada "sedução".

O jovem herdeiro travou todas os planos de conquista do maior ao ver a capa do jornal.

― Lamento, Harry… ― murmurou, cedendo-lhe o Diário do Profeta.

-''-''-

 **Tragédia assola a família Weasley**

Após o escândalo de Ginevra Weasley, qualquer pessoa pensaria que nenhuma outra notícia poderia chocar ainda mais a nossa sociedade, mas… infelizmente, possuo o dever de fazer chegar aos meus caros leitores a mais recente tragédia do Mundo Mágico.

A matriarca da família Weasley foi encontrada ontem, morta no quarto, pelo seu primogénito, William Weasley, sendo que a Toca foi quase completamente destruída.

O Quartel dos Aurores ainda não fez qualquer comunicado sobre o ocorrido, ficaremos a aguardar esclarecimentos por parte das autoridades encarregadas.

Enquanto isso, ficam aqui algumas incógnitas:

Onde está a menor dos Weasley? Acaso não tinha, Ginny tomado asilo em casa da sua progenitora? Se assim foi, porque não se apresentou a prestar depoimento no Quartel de Aurores?

E vocês, meus caros leitores, o que pensam que aconteceu de facto?

Rita Skeeter

OoOoO

 _Dois meses depois…_

Draco tinha passado todos as suas escassas folgas a tentar localizar Ginny Weasley, Harry precisava de um encerramento e não obteria até saber exatamente o que se passara e para quê negar, ele tampouco. A ruiva podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era uma assassina! Havia algo mais ali… Algo que poderia muito bem vir a ser um obstáculo para os seus planos. Tinha de se assegurar que tal não acontecesse.

No decorrer desse período, fora possível constatar o quão difícil fora, para a família Weasley, manobrar com esse evento.

Não era fácil lidar com o luto e os Weasley não eram exceção…

Percy e Audrey haviam decidido, no mesmo instante em que souberam que iriam ter uma menina, que esta se chamaria Molly, em honra da matriarca. Quando não estava com a esposa, Percy podia quase sempre ser encontrado no quarto da sua mãe ou na cozinha da Toca, muitas vezes a reproduzir alguma receita ou apenas a encarar o vazio, onde antes estaria a ruiva mulher.

Bill e Fleur atravessavam o seu próprio drama, as crianças estavam desconsoladas, principalmente o mais jovem, Louis. Este ainda era demasiado pequeno para compreender o mero conceito da morte e o que esta implicava, não alcançando a compreender porque não podiam ir ver a sua avozinha. O menino só desejava que Molly o abraçasse e lhe dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem… Mas tal nunca voltaria a ser possível.

Não eram poucas as vezes que Victoire e Dominique acordavam com o pequeno aos prantos, soluçando à porta do seu quarto, abraçado ao seu coelhinho de peluche, presente da avó, empreendendo seguidamente caminho rumo ao quarto dos pais. Essas eram as noites em que a pequena família de cinco pessoas se espremia na cama de casal. O bebé da casa era o primeiro a adormecer, vítima do cansaço, chorando até dormir, por não o deixarem ver a sua vovó Molly. As meninas demoravam mais um pouquito, querendo ser fortes e não mostrar as lágrimas frente ao pequeno, só se permitiam chorar quando este já cedera ao sono. Victoire acabava por adormecer abraçada à sua mamã e Dominique, mesmo entre o sono, terminaria por em dado momento abraçar Louis ao escutá-lo choramingar baixinho. Fleur daria uma mirada triste na direção do esposo e este abraçaria os dois filhos mais jovens e o casal velaria silenciosamente pelo descanso dos seus bebés.

Por outro lado, George e Charlie mal eram vistos desde o evento, atolados em trabalho, não querendo ceder às emoções, não desejando reconhecer que estavam de luto mais uma vez. George ainda não queria reconhecer a perda da sua querida mãe, ainda nem aprendera a lidar com a perda da sua outra metade. Como é que alguém lhe podia arrancar o seu porto seguro de uma forma tão desumana?

Por muito estranho que pudesse parecer para os guardas, que por vezes até faziam piadas sobre o assunto, Ron chorava todas as noites ao recordar que a última a imagem que ele presenteara à sua mãe fora quando os seus antigos subordinados o haviam arrastado da Toca por tentativa de homicídio. Como podia ter sido tão imbecil? Havia perdido tudo por algo tão medíocre como a inveja… E nada, nem ninguém poderiam trazer a sua amorosa mãe de volta… Mas o que mais lhe doía, é que o último que esta sentira por ele fora muito certamente desapontamento… Desilusão de quão baixo o seu filho mais novo caíra. Ele desiludira a única pessoa que nunca lhe dera as costas sob circunstância alguma, mesmo quando todos o reprovaram pelas suas ações e renegaram a sua existência. E agora… Ela fora-se… Para sempre.

OoOoO

Uma bela e elegante loira saiu da área de transportes internacionais e inspirou profundamente.

― Ah! Por fim voltei… O que será que aquele cabeça no ar aprontou desta vez? Cinco anos e nem uma única palavra? Isto se admite? Como é que se atreveu a ignorar as minhas cartas? Espero ter boas notícias desta vez! Mal posso esperar… Quero uns netos bonitinhos para mimar! Hmm… Talvez deva apresentar-lhe algumas potenciais candidatas a esposa, a ver se esse meu filho assenta a cabeça de uma vez por todas. Terei de ver quais damas ainda estão solteiras…

OoOoO

Draco caminhava apressadamente pelas ruas de uma cidade muggle, cujo nome já nem recordava, finalmente tinha descoberto onde se encontrava Ginny.

Parou e observou o edifício. A fachada fora vandalizada com grafittis, as portadas estavam gastas e sem cor, as janelas pareciam ter sido alvo de pedras ou algum tipo de objeto pesado, apresentando buracos aqui e acolá.

Toc! Toc! A porta abriu, revelando uma mulher enrugada e com má aparência, que o analisou dos pés à cabeça.

― Deves estar perdido, amor! ― Levou o cigarro à boca, inalando longamente e exalando seguidamente na direção do rosto do loiro, que tossiu fortemente. ― Este não é um sítio para meninos bons como tu, querido. Tenho a certeza que não precisas de pagar para conseguir sexo, lindo! ― exclamou a meretriz, fazendo referência às vestes de seda de Draco.

― Na verdade, estou à procura de…

― Gosto de homens que sabem o que querem e especialmente daqueles que pagam pelo que querem. Entra, querido. ― Afastou-se da porta e subiu as escadas, confiante de que o homem a seguia.

Draco subiu as escadas, escutando a madeira ceder à pressão, rangendo ruidosamente. A mulher de uns sessenta e muitos anos, com cabelos negros raiados de branco e cinza, parou frente à janela do fundo.

― Vamos, amor, elas não mordem! A menos que tu queiras, claro ― disse a dona do bordel com tom libidinoso. ― Quais são as tuas preferências, meu lindo? Morenas? Loiras? Ruivas? Temos de tudo e de todas as idades… Mais velhas? Mais jovens? ― Perante a falta de resposta, esta procedeu com a enumeração. ― Talvez algo fora do comum… Temos alguns homens… Travestis? Transexuais? Transexuais que já concluíram o tratamento hormonal, mas que ainda não passaram pela faca? ― Draco não fazia ideia do que a anciã estava a falar. ― Talvez queiras realizar algum fetiche? Ultimamente há uma grande procura por menores… Que idade preferes? Não temos nada menor a cinco anos… As garotas não tem tido grande ação, pelo que só temos duas à espera! ― Draco tentava esconder a repulsa e escândalo que sentia atrás da sua máscara Slytherin, mas escutar coisas tão horrorosas não facilitava o trabalho. ― Dentro de uns três meses, teremos uma nova mercadoria. Não imaginarias a quantidade de tarados que requisitam…

― Chega! ― exclamou o loiro, engolindo o desgosto e forçando-se a manter uma fachada inabalável, apesar do ardor na boca do estômago que clamava por libertação. Se a tivesse deixado continuar, teria acabado por vomitar. ― Ginny Weasley!

― Oh! Não, querido! Sem nomes… Aqui ninguém usa o verdadeiro nome, mesmo sendo a proprietária, respeito o anónimato das minhas garot…

― Temperamental, ruiva, olhos castanhos, pálida com sardas, mais ou menos desta altura… ― Colocou a mão a sinalizar a estatura da rapariga. ― Deveria ter chegado à pouco tempo, máximo uns dois ou três meses.

― Essa seria a Scarlet. Segunda porta à esquerda. Não sejas muito duro com ela, é uma das minhas melhores mercadorias, principalmente agora… ― murmurou misteriosamente, mantendo a atmosfera de suspense.

OoOoO

A ruiva levantou-se da cama com os olhos exorbitados.

― Malfoy?

― O que é que te passou? ― Draco aproximou-se para analisar os ferimentos da jovem mulher.

― Nada que te interesse.

― Neste momento não deverias estar a implicar comigo e sim a pensar em como sair daqui.

― Sair daqui? E ir para onde? Para a rua? Aqui tenho comida e teto! É mais do que tinha há alguns meses.

― Podemos pensar nisso depois. Antes de tudo, quem te fez isto?

― Um cliente passou dos limites o fim de semana passado. Nada que não cure… Não foi nada demais.

― Nada demais? Isto vai deixar cicatriz se não for tratado agora mesmo. ― De todos os cenários que ponderara, este não fora um que Draco tivesse sequer imaginado. Tinha feito a sua parte, a vingança contra Ginny estava consumada, mas… ― Como terminaste aqui? ― Fez aparecer um kit de poções medicinais. ― Digo, como terminaste…

― A ser uma puta, fodida por muggles feios e obesos quatro a cinco vezes por dia? ― concluiu a ruiva, fazendo uma careta, pelo ardor do desinfetante que o homem passava nos seus ferimentos. Um corte na testa, outro no braço, um par no peito e além… Demasiados para enumerar detalhadamente.

― Bom, sim. Não queria dizer exatamente desse modo. Tem… Tem algo a ver com… ― O loiro ponderou se esta estaria ou não a par do falecimento da mãe.

― Passaram dois meses desde que ela morreu ― murmurou Ginny com a mirada perdida num ponto da parede imunda e desbotada.

― Es… ― Engoliu em seco. ― Estavas lá? ― perguntou cautelosamente o homem de olhos prateados.

― Sim.

― O que aconteceu?

― Não deveria ter sido assim… O feitiço não era para ela…

― Era para ti ― concluiu Draco, compreendendo aonde queria chegar a ruiva. ― Molly interpôs-se, não foi?

― Hm… ― Assentiu a ruiva, passando a revelar as circunstâncias da morte da matriarca, bem como a pessoa por detrás do sucedido.

Quase meia hora depois, Draco perguntou porque a meretriz dissera que ela era mercadoria especial.

― A minha menstruação está atrasada. Em questão de meses… O meu filho ou filha terá o meu mesmo destino. Afinal… Filho de puta vira puta, essa é a lei desta indústria.

― Não se eu o puder evitar.

Draco deixou um monte de notas muggles em cima da cama e saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado de não ganhar atenção indesejada.

― Acho que colhemos o que plantamos… Tinha tudo e agora não tenho nada. Matei um filho por estupidez e agora toda a minha futura descendência pagará pelo meu pecado. ― Uma solitária lágrima deslizou pela face pálida, repleta de manchas arroxeadas.

OoOoO

As portas de Malfoy Manor abriram-se magicamente, saudando a sua Senhora após uma longa ausência.

― Draco! Meu bebé, onde estás? Não está em casa? ― Olhou ao seu redor, concluindo que este não pisava na mansão há eras. ― Lennie! ― Um elfo surgiu num estalar de dedos.

― Ama Narcisa! ― Fez uma reverência, praticamente beijando o solo. ― Desejar alguma coisa, Senhora?

― Draco? ― perguntou sem rodeios.

― O amo estar no Palácio Émeraude.

― Acaso disse quando vai regressar?

― Regressar? Amo não vir à mansão há meses. Amo ter-se mudado. Lord Émeraude vir buscar coisas do amo ontem. Lord dizer que amo não ir voltar.

― Hmm… Interessante! Prepara a carruagem e envia uma notificação ao staff do palácio a dizer que vou passar lá uma temporada.

― Agora mesmo, Senhora.

OoOoO

Os aurores corriam de um lado para o outro, os ataques contra os filhos dos Slytherins estavam cada vez mais sanguinários, contando já com três vítimas fatais. Uma menina de três anos e dois gémeos de sete. As famílias estavam devastadas e exigiam justiça.

Daphne estava arrasada. Theodore exigia retribuição paga em sangue. Algum neandertal havia-lhes roubado a sua menina, a sua bebé, a sua pequena Letícia. Uma menina tão linda e inocente, que nunca voltaria a rir.

Marcus Flint ainda não terminava o período de luto regulamentar após a morte da sua esposa e agora perdera os seus gémeos, Christopher e Alexander. A vida não o estava a tratar com muita gentileza… O ex-Slytherin era de todos o mais devastado e aquele pelo qual as serpentes mais receavam. Este já não tinha nada a perder… Os seus amigos temiam que cometesse alguma loucura da qual se viesse arrepender mais tarde.

Sendo assim, Pansy, mesmo com oito meses de gravidez e sem largar o leito do seu filho, prestava-se a liderar os processos contra o Ministério. Com as hormonas desreguladas, o stress até ao topo e com falta de horas de sono, a morena ainda arranjava tempo para convocar os seus sócios e instruí-los sobre como deveriam proceder.

Uma coruja entrou pela janela, sem que ninguém desse por ela, atolados em queixas, processos e casos criminais. A ave voou até à Sala de Evidências, depositando um frasco de memórias, cujo rótulo permanecia em branco, num tabuleiro. Só o tempo diria o que este continha e quão importante seria o papel que representaria no futuro do Mundo Mágico Britânico.

OoOoO

Harry surpreendeu-se ao ver o alvoroço que os elfos domésticos armavam do nada. Empolgadas, as criaturas saltitavam de um lado para o outro. Curioso, convocou o mordomo.

― Mink!

― Sim, amo! ― respondeu o elfo, aparatando à sua frente.

― Qual o motivo de tanta festa? Parecem muito entusiasmados.

― Sogra do amo chegar ao palácio hoje.

― Sogra do amo? ― perguntou confuso ― Espera aí… Eu sou o amo! Sogra? Qual sogra? Tenho uma sogra?

― Sim, mãe do amo Draco vir ao palácio hoje ao final do dia.

― Porque razão dizes que é minha sogra?

― Amo fazer coisas pervertidas ao amo Draco. Amos serem sangue-puros, sangue-puros não copular com qualquer um. Lei ancestral da família afirmar que herdeiro Émeraude só ter uma alma gémea. Amo Draco estar enlaçado com Amo Luka pela magia ancestral dos antepassados e do palácio. Copular no palácio ser enlaçar pelas leis da família Émeraude! ― Harry esboça um sorriso arrogante.

― Mink, importas-te de informar o Draco sobre isto? Penso que ele não acreditaria se fosse eu…

― Mink não ter problema… Ser lei da família. Senhora da casa dever saber. ― E desapareceu.

― Senhora! Hahahahahah! Todo este tempo estive à beira do colapso… Somos casados!? Hahaha! O enlace consiste na união das magias… Logo somos casados perante as leis ancestrais. Casar, lua-de-mel… Lua-de-mel! ― Saboreou as palavras com gosto. ― Mal posso esperar…

― Lua-de-mel? ― Harry virou-se ao escutar uma voz feminina. ― Lua-de-mel de quem?

― L-Lady Narcisa…

OoOoO

Draco passou os dias seguintes a fugir da mãe e de Harry.

Harry clamava a cada instante que deveriam ter uma lua-de-mel.

Narcisa clamava que aprovava o marido do filho e que queria organizar a cerimónia o mais breve possível.

― Tens vinte e nove, Draco, não dezanove. Está mais do que na hora de assentares a cabeça. ― A mulher de expressivos olhos azuis observava as flores do jardim, sentada na mesa exterior a tomar um delicioso chá. ― Luka parece amar-te desde o fundo do coração.

― E das calças também! ― concluiu o menor com sarcasmo ― Aquele homem só pensa com a cabeça de baixo.

― Isso explica o facto de estarem enlaçados. Entendo, são jovens, saltaram algumas etapas…

― Algumas? Aquele fulano saltou-as todas. Zero cortejo, nada de namoro, nicles de noivado, logo não há casamento.

― Hahaha! ― Harry foi atraído pela risada cristalina de Narcisa.

"Agora vejo de onde herdou o sorriso encantador", pensou o moreno.

― Esse é o problema, querido?

― Ele sabe zero de romance, só pensa em sexo, sexo e mais sexo.

Harry sentiu as bochechas arderem, não tendo dúvida alguma de que os loiros estavam a falar dele.

― Dá-lhe uma oportunidade, filho, ele é boa pessoa. Só precisas de educá-lo… Como eu fiz com o teu pai no seu dado momento.

O sorriso inocente de Lady Malfoy causou-lhe um terrível pavor que nem as expressões psicopatas das dezenas de criminosos que prendera, incluindo o finado Voldemort lhe puderam infligir. "É melhor cuidar-me! Narcisa pode ser bem perigosa… Onde é que eu me fui meter? Acaso Draco herdou todos os sorrisos da mãe? Porque aquele pode fazer um homem mau e machão mijar nas calças."

― Educá-lo? ― O timbre de interesse na voz do menor chamou a atenção do moreno, que tremeu ao imaginar os horrores que este o faria passar.

― Sim, querido. O teu pai era um mulherengo do pior quando nos conhecemos. Não sei se sabes, mas nós não estávamos originalmente comprometidos. Suponha-se que Lucius casar-se-ia com a tua tia Bella, mas ela não tinha pulso para lidar com ele. ― Harry duvidava seriamente disso, mas não querendo perder nada, aguardou o desenvolvimento, quietinho no seu esconderijo, atrás da estátua de uma sereia. ― Quando estavam a três meses de se casarem, o teu pai teve… Hm… Um… Um "imprevisto" com Arabella e Bella descobriu-os, quase os fritou a maldições.

― Consigo visualizar isso perfeitamente… ― concordou o filho.

― Bellatrix terminou por se vingar, tendo um caso com os irmãos Lestrange…

― Disseste irmãos? Tipo, plural?

― Correto! Mas, como havia um acordo entre as famílias e Andromeda já estava casada, só fiquei eu. Consciente dos factos e circunstâncias, decidi educá-lo de antemão. Porque achas que o teu pai pula cada vez que vê uma vassoura?

― Com boa razão não me queria comprar uma… ― murmurou Draco pensativamente.

― N-Não… Não pode ser! — Harry já imaginava cenas nada inocentes, com diversos usos nada lindos para a vassoura, envolvendo empalamentos em zonas sensíveis do corpo. O moreno tremeu da cabeça aos pés, levando as mãos à retaguarda, como que tentando protegê-la de uma vassoura invisível.

"Pensando bem… Isso podia ser bem sexy", Harry romantizou uma imagem mental de Draco, completamente desnudo, deitado na cama com as pernas afastadas, gemendo sensualmente com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto ele introduzia a pontinha do cabo da Firebolt no reto do platinado. "Mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a pensar? Isto é perversão demais… Até mesmo para mim. Ao natural é melhor!", a imagem mental mudou num flash, agora Draco gemia ao ser penetrado pelo seu membro grosso e venoso, talvez até mesmo mais do que era na realidade. "Bem melhor!"

— Então, educaste-o à vassourada? — A voz incrédula do seu amado tirou-o dos seus devaneios. — A sério? À paulada?

— Nem mais! Funcionou às mil maravilhas… Alguma vez viste o teu pai olhar para outra mulher?

— Agora que penso… Não! Nunca! E houve várias que se lhe insinuaram…

— Exato! Só precisas de educar o Lord Émeraude… Uma paulada por cada atitude inapropriada!

— Espera! Não foi esse o princípio que utilizaste para treinar o Delta?

— De facto!

— Treinaste o nosso cachorro como o mesmo princípio com que educaste o teu marido? Enfeitiçando uma vassoura para lhe bater quando olhasse para outra mulher?

— Funcionou às mil maravilhas! Meu amor, homens são animais em cio. Se vais lidar com uma besta em cio pelo resto da tua vida, deves aprender a melhor forma de o submeter. É a lei da selva, comer ou ser comido e tu, meu bebé… ― Escondeu um sorriso maroto, colocando as mãos à frente da boca, e um brilho pervertido nos olhos. ― Bom, tu vais ser comido sem dúvida alguma, só assegura-te de que é nos teus termos!

OoOoO

Narcisa tinha acordado com um pressentimento de que algo relevante aconteceria esse dia, mas nada a preparara para o que encontraria no quarto do seu filho.

Luka e Draco lutavam pela possessão de um caderno.

— Diários são perigosos, Draco. Acaso esqueceste-te do que aconteceu no nosso segundo ano?

— Recordo-me perfeitamente e uma coisa não tem nada haver com a outra… — Colocou o caderno atrás das costas. — Não penses que te vou deixar ler o meu diário com uma desculpa esfarrapada como essa.

— Só quero assegurar-me que não é perigoso. — Passou os braços pela cintura do menor, tentando alcançar o livro e abraçando-o inconscientemente.

— Claro que não é perigoso. Tenho-o desde os onze anos. O meu pai ofereceu-mo antes de ir para Hogwarts. — Apercebendo-se por fim da proximidade entre as suas faces.

— Mais… Mais u-uma razão para… — As suas orbes foram atraídas pelos lábios rosados e húmidos do loiro.

— Pensa muito bem no que vais dizer Potter, pois pode vir a ser o último que os teus lábios de sapo pronunciem.

— Potter? Harry Potter? — Narcisa abriu a porta de rompante e encarou-os com os olhos afiados, cruzando os braços e erguendo o queixo arrogantemente. — Tem muito que explicar, meus meninos.

OoOoO

Inicialmente, Narcisa tinha ficado chocada com as notícias, passando depois a auxiliá-los nos seus planos. Com os seus contactos, nomeadamente as esposas de grandes figurões do Ministério da Magia, esta tinha descoberto as debilidades de todas as pessoas que necessitavam para a fase final do plano.

— Podemos usar, John Harris? — perguntou Narcisa — Segundo Nancy, o irmão teve três filhos ilegítimos, pelo que será fácil de conseguir o apoio dele.

— Concordo. Basta ameaçar com revelar a existência das crianças e da amante nascida de muggles. A família dele é muito conservadora, nunca aceitaria uma relação de bigamia. Poderiam sublevar as origens dela, mas não o adultério.

— Draco tem razão. Curtis Jackson deve muito mais do que é capaz de pagar a agentes de apostas no Mundo Muggle, pelo que um bom suborno deve resolver o assunto — constatou Harry.

— Ainda precisamos de mais uma pessoa. Temos de apresentar mais uma "testemunha" ou o tribunal nunca aceitará abrir uma investigação. — Narcisa esforçava-se por recordar todos os seus contactos e informações disponíveis. — Caroline Smythe! — exclamou em tom vitorioso.

— Será uma boa ideia? — questionou o moreno — A família Smythe é muito poderosa.

— Exato! E quanto mais poderosos, mais segredos suculentos possuem.

— Como quais? — perguntou Draco curioso.

— Como os irmãos mais novos de Caroline… Patrick e Samuel são muito apegados… — Os rapazes assentiram, ansiosos pelo desenrolar das notícias — São até apegados demais! Estão romanticamente envolvidos, para não falar de sexualmente. Imaginam o gigantesco esforço que a família tem feito nos passados seis anos, possivelmente até mais, para manter o relacionamento incestuoso e homossexual dos gémeos em segredo. Os Smythe são muito conservadores… Não desejam arruinar a reputação da família sob nenhuma circunstância. Sobretudo agora, que eles estão oficialmente em idade casadoura.

OoOoO

 _Duas semanas depois…_

Harry suspirou pela enésima vez ao receber um olhar condescendente de uma velha bruxa. As pessoas ainda lamentavam o desafortunado incidente do seu quase matrimónio e lamentavam o "trauma" que ele sofrera ao ver as fotos e testemunhos dos amantes da sua ex-noiva.

Dirigiu-se ao Apothecary, retirando a lista de compras do bolso. Draco encarregara-o de reabastecer os armários do seu laboratório com ingredientes frescos, pois não tinha tempo para ir ele mesmo, devido a que a fase final do plano exigia toda a sua atenção… E do seu projeto especial, do qual não lhe dizia nada, para seu desgosto, mas que parecia envolver alguém no Mundo Muggle.

Na esquina aguardavam três homens encapuçados, com vestes negras e pesadas.

Mal o moreno colocou um pé na rua, estes atacaram-no, sendo rapidamente dominados pelo alvo. Fazendo uso dos seus anos de treino de batalha e como auror, Harry desarmou-os facilmente e lançou-lhes um encantamento Desmaius.

OoOoO

 _Dois dias depois…_

A mulher abriu a porta, sendo surpreendida pela visão de uma patrulha policial e um par de Assistentes Sociais.

Não houve muito que as autoridades pudessem fazer, para além de prender a dona do bordel e as prostitutas, mas estas logo seriam libertadas e regressariam ao trabalho. Ainda assim, a Assistência Social havia tomado custódia de todos os menores no interior do edifício, não podendo no entanto fazer nada pelos fetos até que estes nascessem. Mas para essa altura, o bordel já teria mudado de instalações.

Draco fizera o que achara correto. Investigara os meios muggles disponíveis e contactara as autoridades, mas… Não era o suficiente, precisava tentar outra abordagem; nenhuma criança devia passar pelas atrocidades que aquela meretriz lhes impunha.

OoOoO

Hermione Granger estava pior que estragada, tudo o que planeava saía pela culatra. Luka parecia estar sempre um passo à frente. Precisava de um novo plano… e rápido! Não fossem os capangas que contratara para acabar com o Lord falar demasiado.

As portas abriram-se de rompante.

— Hermione Granger, está presa por tentativa de homicídio.

— Estão loucos? — gritou na direção dos aurores que agarravam os seus braços — Sabem quem sou?

— Tem direito a permanecer em silêncio. Tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra si em Wizengamot. Entende os seus direitos, Ministra?

OoOoO

Os capangas que haviam atentado contra a vida de Luka Émeraude apresentavam-se engravatadinhos e bem penteados entre as testemunhas do julgamento da Ministra da Magia.

Não fora simples, mas nada que uma boa dose de verisaterum não resolvesse. Após um quarto de hora cantavam que nem canários. Pregaram para todo aquele que quisesse ouvir sobre como Hermione Granger os contratara para assassinar o Lord Gaunt Émeraude e como pagara generosamente pelos seus serviços, apresentando-lhes ainda a localização exata do prémio em ouro pela cabeça de Luka.

O julgamento durou dias a fio…

Novos crimes foram somados e novas testemunhas surgiram no decorrer da investigação, nomeadamente uns quantos figurões do Ministério da Magia, tais como Caroline Smythe e John Harris.

Estes afirmaram terem sido abordados pela Ministra Granger que buscava aliados nas suas caçadas contra os Slytherins e a descendência dos mesmos. Levando ao encerramento do caso dos homicídios de Letícia Nott, Christopher e Alexander Flint. Tendo as provas obtidas após a inquirição sido plenamente conclusivas e irrevogáveis.

Novas evidências foram encontradas, entre elas, um frasco sobre um tabuleiro na Sala de Evidências, cujo rótulo só se revelou no primeiro dia do julgamento. Resultou que o frasco continha as memórias do assassinato de Molly Weasley, concedidas por Ginny Weasley. Não havia sombra de dúvidas, Hermione Granger perseguira a ruiva menor por toda a casa, gritando enraivecida que esta era a culpada de todas as suas desgraças, afirmando que ela se havia aliado a Luka para a derrocar; razão pela qual tentou matar a jovem Weasley. No entanto, o amor de uma mãe pode mais e Molly atravessou-se à frente da filha, recebendo o feitiço e esvaindo-se em sangue em questão de minutos. As suas últimas palavras ainda bailavam na mente da audiência: "Lamento, G-Ginny, a culpa é minha… Deveria ter-te cr-criado melhor… F-Foge…"

O momento havia chegado, Hermione seria por fim questionada sob o efeito do soro da verdade.

As verdades que escapavam relutantemente pelos seus lábios chocaram até mesmo o mais duro dos corações.

— Ele mereceu! Foi um empecilho desde o início. Aquele inútil do Ron, deveria tê-lo despachado quando teve a chance, em vez de armar uma estúpida cilada. Mas não… Ronnie não pode fazer nada corretamente. Nem para matar um estúpido Lord serve… Bom ― Fez uma expressão pensativa. ―, não exatamente… Ao menos teve sucesso em matar Harry Potter.

Escutou-se uma exclamação de espanto coletiva, por parte da audiência.

Rita Skeeter bebia cada palavra como se fosse a última gota de água no deserto. A pluma não cessava de rasgar o papel.

— Pelo menos Gaunt foi um digno de adversário, não como Potter — falou com desdém. A multidão guardou silêncio, as plumas pararam, as vozes calaram, alguns jurariam que até deixaram de respirar. ― Harry Potter ― cuspiu com nojo ―, sempre tão cheio de si mesmo e a sua fama de Salvador, pois não pôde salvar-se a si mesmo do ataque que orquestrei, não é verdade!? Foi tão simples! Um feitiço aqui, uma poção acolá e voilá, Ron virou uma marioneta perfeita, até matou o próprio amigo… Tenho de dizer que o meu trabalho foi tão fenomenal que ele jura que o fez de livre vontade. Hahaha! Não é curiosa? A forma como os nossos corpos funcionam sob o efeito de narcóticos? Por falar em drogas! Realmente pensam que Ginny conquistou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu só com a sua boa aparência? Por favor, tenham dó, Harry era completamente obcecado com Draco Malfoy! Não via um palmo à frente do nariz. Era Malfoy isto ― Levantou uma mão e apontou para um lado. ―, Malfoy aquilo. ― Levantou a outra mão, simulando o mesmo gesto com exaspero. ― Quem cursou Hogwarts connosco dificilmente deixaria passar em branco a obsessão de Harry durante o Sexto Ano. Não acham que foi estranho? Jogar-se assim nos braços de Ginny de um dia para o outro, quando na noite anterior tinha estado a perseguir o Malfoy pelas masmorras até bem passada da madrugada?

A multidão observava a Ministra sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir, estavam apenas lá, boquiabertos e de olhos esbugalhados.

― Amortentia faz milagres, não acham? ― continuou a mulher com a loucura a reluzir na sua voz ― Uma nova dose a cada seis meses e Ginny era tudo para ele; sem a poção, ele nunca a teria olhado duas vezes. Não sei se sabem, mas a Amortentia não necessita um antídoto em casos de verdadeiro amor ou como outros diriam, almas gémeas. Harry já tinha encontrado a dele, pelo que após cinco, seis meses no máximo, o efeito começava a amenizar e necessitava uma nova dose. Admitam! Estão admirados com o meu engenho, certo? Sou um génio! Génios raramente são compreendidos por mentes inferiores como as vossas! Muahahaha! ― As pessoas que haviam tido o desfortúnio de atravessar o caminho de Bellatrix, reconheceram o mesmo brilho de loucura que embargava a mirada da Death Eater, agora no olhar de Hermione Granger.

OoOoO

No Palácio Émeraude, Draco Malfoy suspira de alívio ao sentir um formigueiro recorrer o seu corpo da raiz dos cabelos à ponta dos pés, resultante da magia vinculante da Dívida de Vida, que possuía para com Harry Potter, a reconhecer o contrato como concluído.

― Passa algo, querido? ― perguntou Narcisa com a preocupação à flor da pele, pousando a chávena de chá em cima da mesa do jardim.

― Não é nada, mãe! Está tudo exatamente como deveria… ― murmurou o loiro, observando o horizonte, admirando o pôr do sol sobre os terrenos do palácio ― Sinto falta dos meus pavões albinos, talvez devesse regressar a casa…

― Ou talvez… Pudesses simplesmente pedir aos elfos que os trouxessem ― sugeriu a mãe com um brilho de travessura. ― Afinal, Lennie disse-me que o Amo Draco não ia regressar à mansão.

― Como? Porque diria isso?

― Não sei! ― respondeu a mulher com diversão ― Talvez devesses perguntar ao Harry… Quem sabe… Pode ser que ele saiba!

OoOoO

Durante meses não houve quem não comentasse o circo que a antiga Ministra da Magia montara em Wizengamot. Esta tinha esperneado insanamente todo o trajeto do tribunal às celas, movendo a cabeça e balançando os seus volumosos cabelos loucamente.

Hermione Granger fora condenada a prisão perpétua, alguns membros de Wizengamot até ponderaram abrir uma exceção e recorrer ao Beijo do Dementador, ainda quando a sentença tivesse sido abolida no mandato antecedente ao da criminosa.

Com a confissão e as novas evidências, Ron Weasley recebera uma adição de cinquenta anos à sua presente sentença. O habitual seria prisão perpétua ao ter ele cometido um homicídio, mas dadas as circunstâncias da manipulação mental à base de feitiços e poções, este recebeu uma pena menor.

OoOoO

 _Cinco meses depois…_

A data do parto aproximava-se e Ginny não podia deixar de rezar a Merlin que Malfoy cumprisse a sua promessa e salvasse a sua filha.

* * *

Notas:

O boggart de Lucius dever ser uma vassoura… Quem concorda comigo?

Espero que tenham gostado da vingança.

Agora só fica mesmo a faltar o Epílogo.


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Draco entra num quarto de St. Mungus e dá um beijo na testa de Pansy, acariciando em seguida a bochechita rosada da bebé, que dormitava tranquilamente contra o peito da mãe.

― Como está Luigi? ― O loiro deslizou os olhos pelos painéis dos feitiços de suporte de vida.

― Agora que sabemos o feitiço que o vitimou… ― Uma lágrima travessa escorreu pela sua face. ― Desculpa ― Soluçou baixinho. ―, são as hormonas, ainda não voltaram ao normal. Os medimagos estão a fazer o possível, mas só o tempo dirá se o tratamento está a surtir efeito; afinal, a taxa de recuperação mais alta neste tipo de casos é nos primeiros dez dias e já passaram vários meses.― Baixou o rosto, vendo a menina com tristeza. ― Longbottom disse para nos irmos preparando, para caso haja sequelas…

― Sh! ― Sentou-se ao lado da advogada, abraçando-a carinhosamente. ― Sabes que podes contar comigo para qualquer coisa que necessites. Quando foi a última vez que dormiste, Pan? ― Afastou-se, ajudando a rapariga a levantar-se da cadeira e guiando-a ao sofá. ― Dorme um pouco, que eu tomo conta da pequena Viola e fico de olho caso os medimagos venham ver a condição de Luigi.

― Mas…

― Pansy, sou o teu melhor amigo e o padrinho de Viola, confia em mim… Os teus filhos podem sobreviver enquanto tomas uma sesta por um par de horas.

― Tudo bem ― disse a morena, cedendo-lhe a infante de escassos meses. ― Mas se houver alterações…

― Não te preocupes, Pan, se Luigi despertar eu acordo-te na hora.

― Hmm… ― Recostou-se no sofá, bocejando levemente. ― Só será um momentito… Zzzz

― Vês, Vi, a tua mami estava exausta ― murmurou Draco para a afilhada, que acabara de abrir os seus belos e brilhantes olhitos azuis.

oOo

Harry percorria o palácio em busca do seu esposo. Oh! Como soavam bem essas palavras… "Seu esposo". Ao não conseguir dar com o paradeiro do escorregadio platinado, o Lord convocou o mordomo.

― Mink, viste o Draco?

― Senhora abandonar o palácio hoje cedo, amo, dizer que ir visitar os Zabini ― disse o elfo com atitude de serventia.

― Compreendo, avisa-me quando ele chegar.

― Sim, amo, senhor.

oOo

 _Essa mesma noite…_

O aristocrata de orbes prateadas abriu o pesado portão que dava para o jardim, cuidando de não despertar a bebé nos seus braços.

No interior do palácio, Harry era informado do seu regresso, correndo ao seu encontro.

― Draco, meu amorzi… ― gritava o moreno, desde os degraus da entrada, com os braços abertos.

O loiro apressou-se em alcançá-los, colocando a varinha contra o pescoço do escandaloso homem.

― Se ela despertar pelas tuas estupidezes, juro que te mato.

― Hm, ela!? ― Espreitou o vultito e deslizou o cobertor, revelando uns fios castanhos escuros. ― É a filha de Parkinson?

― E minha afilhada, sim.

― Sou padrinho?

― Não! Eu sou o padrinho, tu és o empecilho ― salientou o herdeiro Malfoy.

― Que fantástica ideia trazeres a garotinha, vai ser um bom treino para quando formos pais…

Ups! Tinha tocado um tema delicado. Eram homens, não podiam ter filhos a menos que recorressem a uma mulher. Harry sabia o quanto esse tema pesava na mente do seu amado, Narcisa havia-lhe chamado à atenção de que essa deveria ser a verdadeira razão por trás da recusa de Draco. Claro que podiam adotar, mas o loiro sentia uma estranha obrigação em honrar a vontade do pai, mesmo estando este atrás de barras numa ilha a muitas milhas dali.

― Luigi despertou e desatou um caos no hospital.

― O que passou? Houve sequelas como Neville temia? ― Uma sombra cobriu a sua face. ― Deveríamos ter agido antes… Se Hermione não…

― O "se" não existe, Harry, o que passou, passou! Agora devemos reunir os cacos e ajudá-los a reconstruir a família. Viola ficará connosco por um tempo, Blaise já foi avisado e regressa amanhã cedo, descartou um contrato bilionário para acompanhar a família, Pansy tem estado a aguentar as pontas sozinha, pelo que faremos o que pudermos para ajudá-la. Esta noite é crucial, Luigi está muito abalado; o pobrezinho não entende o que passou… E pior, Longbottom realizou todos os testes possíveis e imagináveis e confirmou o que já temíamos, as sequelas são irreversíveis, Luigi está cego, vai ser uma longa estrada até se adaptar à sua nova condição. Enquanto isso, cuidaremos da Vi e iremos visitá-los todos os dias, não devemos privá-los de ver a própria filha, só pretendo que possamos amenizar o fardo deles. Viola ficará connosco durante as noites, prepara-te para longas noites sem dormir.

oOo

Os dias foram passando e os habitantes da casa iam ficando cada vez mais cadavéricos, tirando a majestosa Cissy, que regressava a Malfoy Manor todas as noites, deixando o casal a cuidar da criança.

― Por favor, mãe, já não sabemos o que fazer. Ela chora a noite toda, hoje de manhã quase lavei os dentes com a poção de barbear.

― Hahaha! O teu pai fez algo parecido quando tu nasceste, só que ele não foi quase. Haha! O pobre coitado acabou a ter de pedir ao Severus que lhe arranjasse um antídoto… Haha…

― Ok! Agora deixaste-me curioso, o que é que ele fez que foi assim tão hilário?

― Usou o tónico capilar do teu avô.

― Não!?

― Abraxas estava paranoico, clamava que estava a ficar careca… Ahaha… Pelos… Pelos na boca… toda… Hahaha! ― Draco uniu-se às gargalhadas da mãe, atraindo a atenção de um moreno com grandes olheiras, cuja roupa estava manchada de vómito, carregando Viola ao colo que chorava incessantemente. ― Estou a ver que o tempo de experiência está a ser de bom uso, habituem-se rapidamente ao ritmo dos recém-nascidos, que eu quero no mínimo dois netos.

oOo

Ginny tentou ao máximo esconder as contrações da meretriz, não desejava entrar em trabalho de parto no bordel, mas a sua filha não escutava a razão, desesperada por sair do escuro, debatia-se incansávelmente contra os seus órgãos internos.

― H-Hospital, preciso d-de um hospital. ― A ruiva ofegava dolorosamente.

― Não é necessário, querida, já trouxe muitas crianças ao mundo. ― A velha empurrou-a contra o colchão da cama e ordenou que separasse as pernas. ― Candy, dá-lhe algo para morder. Sugar, ferve uma bacia de água e diz à tua irmã que pegue umas quantas toalhas, há nova mercadoria a caminho. ― Ginny chorou amargamente ao escutar o modo como a sua empregadora se referia à sua bebé e mordeu a meia com fúria. ― Quando sentires uma nova contração, empurra.

Foi longo, foi doloroso, foi sangrento, mas tudo valera a pena quando um choro rompeu o silencio incómodo.

― Dá-ma! ― exigiu a mulher à meretriz, que lhe passou a criatura rosada.

― Alimenta-a bem, os clientes não gostam quando a mercadoria está desnutrida.

"Besta! Preciso de contactar Malfoy o mais rapidamente possível, de preferência ainda hoje. Mas não estou em condições de sair."

A velha abandonou o quarto, seguida do seu séquito.

― Sugar ― murmurou a nova mamã com temor ―, preciso de um favor.

A loira regressou atrás e sentou-se no leito.

― Fá-lo valer, Scarlet, estás no vermelho quanto a favores.

― Este também te convém, não queres que o teu sobrinho tenha uma chance de ter uma vida melhor.

― Não, nem pensar, ruiva. Gosto de ti, mas a última que tentou… Tu sabes!

― A meretriz não precisa saber, se entrares em contacto com ele ― Deu-lhe um papel. ―, tudo correrá bem. Por favor, Sugar, eu não quero esta vida para a minha filha e sei que a Celeste não deseja o mesmo para o filho dela. Temos de fazer tudo o que pudermos para lhes dar uma oportunidade.

― E como pretendes explicar o sumiço das crianças?

― Não vai ser necessário.

― Quem é este… ― Leu o nome no papel. ― Draco, que te faz ter tanta confiança de que vai sair tudo bem?

― Prometes guardar um segredo? ― A mulher assentiu. ― Recordas a visita da Assistência Social há uns meses?

― Sim, levaram todas as crianças. A Candy está um caco, mas penso que foi para melhor. A menina tem dez anos e estava completamente destruída, imaginas a vergonha de levá-la ao médico para fazer um exame de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis? Não sei como é que o hospital não fez queixa?… ― Parou repentinamente de falar e abriu a boca com espanto. ― Foi, foi ele? ― Apontou para o papel.

― É um velho companheiro de escola. Nunca nos demos bem, verdade seja dita, sou em parte responsável pelo desprezo com que foi tratado pelos meus antigos amigos. Envenenei-os contra ele porque o rapaz que eu queria era gay…

― Já entendi tudo ― interrompeu a prostituta. ― Mas se tens conhecidos influentes, porque é que não abandonas esta vida e crias a bebé.

― Não sou digna de ser mãe, destruí essa opção quando abortei há uns anos atrás. Casei-me com aquele rapaz que te disse…

― O gay? ― Ginny assentiu. ― Mas era gay! ― Salientou o óbvio.

― Usei truques baixos para fazê-lo odiar Malfoy… O ponto é que, quando fiquei viúva, escondi a gravidez e abortei às costas da minha família.

― Ok! Eu ajudo-te, mas esse Malfoy pode ajudar-nos, a mim e à minha irmã? Ela não vai querer abandonar o Zack. Se esse tipo é tão poderoso quanto fazes parecer, pode dar-nos uma nova vida, longe daqui? ― A ruiva respondeu com "hm" quase inaudível, ao escutar passos no corredor. ― Combinado. Devo ir agora, ou a meretriz vai aperceber-se de que algo está errado.

oOo

 _Poucos dias depois…_

Draco guiou as irmãs a uma casa de dois andares e deu as chaves à mais próxima.

― A casa está totalmente paga, só necessitam assinar a escritura e passará a ser legalmente vossa. Aqui estão as vossas novas identidades e um certificado de nascimento para o bebé. Ginny mencionou que os partos eram feitos pela meretriz, pelo que não há registo das crianças, com isto, Zack poderá ir aonde quiser e estudar numa escola com outras crianças. ― Passou uma pasta a Sugar. ― Se precisarem de alguma coisa, gravei o meu contacto no telefone da casa, bem como o de uma advogada de confiança, caso surjam problemas legais. Soube que estudaram estética e cabeleireiro, é verdade? ― Ambas assentiram. ― Apareçam nesta morada ― Mostrou-lhes um cartão comercial. ―, o salão é de uma boa amiga. Só digam à Daphne que eu vos recomendei e poderão começar a trabalhar em breve. Bom, penso que é tudo, se surgir algo, já sabem, liguem-me.

O atrativo homem caminhou pela rua até a um carro caríssimo, onde o chofer o aguardava para lhe abrir a porta.

― Wow! ― disseram as irmãs, vendo o carro desaparecer no horizonte.

― Não sabia que Scarlet conhecia gente deste calibre. Com razão entendo porque é que ela o via como um rival amoroso ― murmurou Sugar, mais para si do que para a irmã. ― Vamos, Celeste, temos de colocar mãos ao trabalho. ― Abriu a porta e guardou as chaves de casa, dirigindo-se ao segundo andar, onde se encontravam os quartos. ― A casa não se vai decorar sozinha. Quando terminarmos com o berçário… ― Sugar ficou sem palavras ao ver o quarto de Zack.

― Bonito e com bom gosto! Gostei dele, pena que esteja tomado.

― Como é que sabes isso? Não vi aliança em lado nenhum.

― Cheirava levemente a talco e champô de bebé.

― Tomado e com família, é uma pena. Pensei que finalmente tinha tirado a lotaria.

Celeste deitou o infante no berço, velando o seu sono com um sorriso.

― Estou feliz de ter podido poupar o meu pequeno. A propósito, qual é o meu novo nome?

― Hmm… Deixa-me ver… ― Tirou um maço de papéis da capa e folheou-os. ― Então, tu chamas-te Christine Ward e és viuva, o teu marido chamava-se Lincoln Ward, faleceu de ataque de coração, tens um filho, Zack Ward. Uau, a informação é muito detalhada, até conseguiu arranjar-te uma pensão de um marido que nunca tiveste. Ao que parece Lincoln era banqueiro… Tantos zeros!

― Deixa-me ver! ― Puxou o documento e ponderou levemente, decidindo instantes depois que deveria criar uma conta poupança para o filho. ― É dinheiro mais do que suficiente para colocar o Zack na universidade nuns quantos anos. E quem és tu exatamente?

― Vejamos… ― Folheou mais umas quantas páginas. ― Loise Clinton e até tenho certificado em idiomas.

― Scarlet deve ter-lhe mencionado que falavas francês e alemão.

― Seguramente. Deve ter sido isso.

oOo

Narcisa elevou uma fina sobrancelha ao ver o filho entrar no palácio com um recém-nascido.

― Algo que me queiras dizer, querido? Porque eu juraria que dei à luz um filho e não uma filha, pelo que gostaria de saber de onde surgiu essa criança.

A matriarca Malfoy fora colocada a par da situação e decidira prontamente realizar vários exames de diagnóstico ao saber as peculiares origens da menina.

― Saúde perfeita, sem nenhuma anomalia genética ou doença. É o cúmulo da saúde! ― exclamou com um leve sorriso.

Não demorou muito para que Draco fosse pressionado pela mãe de que bebé necessitava um nome, não podiam simplesmente continuar a chamá-la "bebé" eternamente.

― Ok, ok! Sei lá, hm, Lyra!?

― Perfeito, Lyra Malfoy! ― exclamou a loira com a infante ao colo.

― O quê? Porquê Malfoy?

― Draco tem razão, Lady Narcisa, deveria ser Lyra Émeraude.

― Oh! É verdade como é que não pensei nisso?! Harry, contacta os goblins vamos apressar o ritual de adoção, fazer esta doçura minha netinha o mais rápido possível. Quem é a menina da avó, quem é? ― Narcisa balançava Lyra com ternura, mimando-a com elogios infindáveis.

oOo

Pansy admirou a sua nova afilhada.

― Ainda bem que arranjaste uma neta à Narcisa, pensei que ela não me devolveria a minha Viola.

― Como estão as coisas?

― Luigi está a adaptar-se, contratámos um tutor para lhe ensinar a ler braille. É pouco comum entre magos com todas as nossas poções e feitiços, mas a cegueira existe e deve ser tida em conta. Vê lá que o alfabeto braille teve de ser inventado pelos muggles, estamos a ser deixados para trás. Por este andar, os muggles vão tornar-nos obsoletos!

Draco olhou para o fundo da mesa, onde o morenito lutava contra o livro.

― Ah! Isto é confuso. Algumas letras são muito parecidas, os pontinhos parecem todos iguais ― reclamou a criança.

― O jovem Zabini consegue, só tem de se concentrar ― respondia o tutor com paciência. ― O alfabeto é apenas o primeiro passo.

― Mas só tenho cinco anos, porque tenho de aprender a ler agora?

― É a idade perfeita para aprender. Quanto mais cedo melhor! ― respondeu o estrito homem.

― É verdade que não precisava ser já, mas assim ele mantém-se ocupado e distraído. Estava tão deprimido que estava a começar a ficar preocupada ― murmurou a advogada para que o filho não a escutasse. ― A propósito, estou a meio de um processo contra uma editora que se recusa a publicar livros para invisuais. Blaise concorda comigo, queremos que o nosso filho frequente a escola e para que tal aconteça muita coisa tem de mudar, nomeadamente os manuais escolares adaptados em braille devem estar disponíveis ao público mesmo que seja apenas por encomenda.

― É uma boa batalha que tenho a certeza que vencerás. Os feitiços de direção foram de utilidade?

― Não muito. Mas por estranho que pareça, George Weasley ofereceu-se para criar um artefacto guia. Dei uma espreitadela no protótipo, é uma espécie de esfera falante; o objetivo é que flutue frente a Luigi e lhe dê as indicações, por exemplo, o número de degraus de uma escada, se há um obstáculo no caminho. Ainda está em processo, mas parece promissor.

oOo

Tendo Lyra quase quatro meses, Draco voltou a receber uma chamada de Ginny.

― Fiz o teste de gravidez da farmácia. Não há dúvida alguma.

― Sei que os Weasley tem famílias grandes, mas mesmo assim. Não tomaste precauções após o nascimento da Lyra?

― Lyra?

― Ah! Espero que não tenhas problemas com que o facto de eu ter escolhido o nome. Não me disseste qual era quando vim buscá-la.

― Não, não tenho porque reclamar. É um nome bonito, mais do que o que poderia ter escolhido.

― Tinhas pensado em algum?

― Margarethe, era o nome da minha mãe. Molly era um apelido carinhoso que o meu pai usava e acabou por se estender aos amigos e conhecidos.

― Lyra Margarethe não soa mal. ― A mulher esboçou um sorriso tímido.

― Sei que é pedir muito, mas aceitarias esta criança?

― Tudo bem, a minha mãe parece encantada com a ideia de uns quantos netos. Avisa-me quando for para vir buscá-la e mantém-me a par da situação das outras residentes. Já seja para mandar as autoridades muggles ou para realojar as crianças com as respectivas mães.

― Sim.

― Sabes que poderia fazer o mesmo por ti, não precisas de te submeter a isto, Ginny.

― É a minha sina, estou a pagar pelos meus pecados.

― E por quanto tempo pretendes continuar a saldar a dívida?

― Não sei.

― Bom, trarei umas poções contracetivas a próxima vez que vier. Talvez o problema esteja na medida anticoncecional.

― Obrigada, Draco.

oOo

 _Cinco meses depois…_

Harry finalmente sentia que estava a viver o romance, Draco tinha cedido à persecução e caído nos seus braços e no seu leito. Lyra já não chorava a noite toda e quando o fazia, Narcisa apiedava-se deles e mimava a neta até à exaustão. Mas, eis que o loiro apareceu em casa com outro bebé.

― Ginny? ― perguntou Harry.

― Ginny ― confirmou o platinado.

― Qual vai ser o nome… É menina ou menino?

― Um garotinho, totalmente saudável, a minha mãe interceptou-me nas escadas e fez todos os diagnósticos que lhe passaram pela cabeça.

― Ainda bem que o nosso campeão está saudável, qual é o nome dele?

― Estava a pensar em Sirius…

O moreno sentiu o coração bombear mais forte e beijou o esposo. Finalmente tinham tido uma cerimónia privada só com Slytherins, sendo que apenas o matrimónio Zabini e Longbottom tinham sido colocados a par da ressurreição de Harry Potter. Neville estava feliz de recuperar o amigo e compreendia o motivo por detrás de todo o secretismo: Harry Potter morrera e Luka Émeraude nascera, o Salvador nunca regressaria e já estava na altura de todos se começarem a habituar à ideia.

― Ginny fez um pedido… Que a criança leve o nome do seu irmão. Sirius Frederick, concordas?

― Seria uma honra, Fred foi um excelente amigo e grande homem.

oOo

 _Nove meses depois…_

Draco e Luka assistiam com ansiedade como o seu pequeno Sirius dava os seus primeiros passos. Instável e cambaleante, o loirinho de olhos azuis tentava chegar ao outro lado da sala, onde a sua irmã e o seu papi o aguardavam.

O moreno caminhava poucos passos atrás do infante, que lhe lançava miradas fulminantes quando se aproximava demais, não querendo ser ofuscado pelo pai no seu grande momento. Tinha de impressionar Lyra e o papi Draco.

― Si… Anda, Si… ― dizia a bela morenita sentada no chão, com já treze, quase catorze meses, Lyra era uma menina muito bonita e fofa, que roubava sorrisos por onde quer que passasse.

Mais um passito, mais outro e pum, o bebé caiu e começou a chorar. Luka correu ao encontro do filho e pegou-o ao colo para o consolar.

― Na… Na… Mau… Papi… ― Mimado e apegado ao seu papi, Sirius não queria ser consolado por Luka, que não impedira a sua queda. Ele queria Draco, queria os abraços cálidos e os beijos nas bochechas que o seu papi lhe dava quando chorava, queria as festinhas de Lyra quando esta tentava consolá-lo.

oOo

Luka choramingava sobre a mesa do jardim.

― O meu filho não me quer.

― Sabes que isso não é verdade, quando crescer vais poder ensiná-lo a voar…

― Mas ainda falta tanto… ― reclamou o moreno.

― Amo Draco ― Com o tempo tinha conseguido convencer os elfos a deixarem de lhe chamar a Senhora, mas por vezes ainda era possível escutar um deslize aqui ou acolá. ―, aparelho muggle estar apitar sem parar.

― Ginny? ― perguntou Harry.

― Também poderia ser alguma das pessoas que realojei. Traz o telefone, Mink!

― Mink trazer já, amo. ― E desapareceu, reaparecendo instantes depois com o telemóvel na mão.

Draco pegou no telemóvel e viu o nome de Ginny.

oOo

― Não pensei que te voltaria a ver tão cedo.

― As poções funcionaram durante um tempo, mas…

― A única teoria que me ocorre é que a predisposição genética dos Weasley para ter vários filhos é mais forte do que as poções. Mas não tinhas este problema antes, que filtro anticoncecional tomavas?

― Não sei, era uma receita caseira. Era a minha mãe que me fazia as poções.

― Achas que os teus irmãos tem acesso à receita?

― Provavelmente, mas duvido que me queiram ajudar. Draco ― O tempo criara familiaridade. ―, não posso continuar assim…

― Queres que te ajude a conseguir uma casa e trabalho, talvez uma identidade muggle?

― Não é isso que eu queria dizer. Estou a falar de ter filhos que não posso criar… Que não mereço criar… A meretriz já está desconfiada, depois do desaparecimento de tantas raparigas e as visitas constantes da Assistência Social, que batem sempre com o nascimento de novas crianças. Este será o meu último filho.

― Estás a insinuar o que eu penso?

― Quero uma poção de infertilidade.

― Sabes que os efeitos são irreversíveis?

― Sim. ― A ruiva suspirou e reuniu coragem para o que ia dizer. ― Sei que cuidarás bem deles, mas não posso continuar a impingir-te os meus filhos. Três já são muitos para o padrão de um sangue-puro aristocrata, pode que até te cause problemas na hora de dividir a herança. Não posso aumentar o teu fardo todos os anos.

― Sabes que não tenho problema com crianças.

― Eu sei, mas magos vivem mais de um século, com um período fértil que ronda os sessenta a oitenta anos. Eu tenho praticamente um filho por ano sem a poção reguladora caseira da minha família. Quantos filhos pretendes criar? Dez? Vinte? Abre os olhos, Draco, tens uma vida para viver e eu só estou a complicá-la. Já decidi, este será o último. Confio em que criarás esta ― Abraçou o ventre com carinho. ― criança, Fred e Molly para que sejam boas pessoas e nunca venham cometer os mesmos erros que eu. Assegura-te que nunca traiam aqueles que amam, é uma estrada só de ida que não desejo que conheçam, pois só traz sofrimento.

oOo

 _Sete anos depois…_

Lucius havia por fim concluído a sua sentença em Azkaban e rumado para a mansão Malfoy, apenas para encontrá-la vazia, nem uma única alma rondava a escura residência. Não havia um único elfo doméstico na casa, completamente empoeirada.

― Pensei que virias diretamente para cá, parece que acertei.

― Cissy! ― O homem acercou-se à esposa, abraçando-a e beijando-a longamente.

― Bem-vindo a casa, amor.

― O que passou aqui? Onde estão os meus pavões?

― Que Draco não te ouça dizer isso, agora são os pavões dele, pelo que obviamente levou-os com ele quando se casou.

― Casou? Porque haveria de se mudar, é tradição que a noiva viva em casa da família do noivo.

― Exato! ― exclamou Narcisa com um sorriso misterioso.

― Não! Não estás a dizer que… Mas… Mas… A linhagem… Acabada…

― Vem, Lu, os teus netos estão ansiosos por te conhecer.

― Netos? Mas… São homens!

― Oh! Sinceramente, querido, para que achas que serve a adoção mágica. Uma gota de sangue aqui, um pouquito de magia acolá e voilá, as crianças são geneticamente filhas de Draco e Luka!

― Luka? Nunca ouvi falar.

― Eu sei, estranho seria se tivesses. A família dele é francesa.

― Hm… ― murmurou o loiro com desconfiança ― Qual disseste que era mesmo o apelido dele?

― Não disse.

― Então, qual é?

― Surpresa!

― É de confiança?

― Está treinado e domesticado se é o que queres saber.

― V-V-Vass-s…

― Vassoura, querido, é só uma palavra, algum dia terás de superar o trauma e pronunciá-la.

― Principalmente agora que Sirius está extasiado com a vassoura que o padrinho lhe deu no aniversário.

― Sirius!? Porque é que tenho o pressentimento que nada bom pode vir desse nome?

― Não digas isso, Lu, Sirius é um amor e o herdeiro, deverias mentalizar-te.

― O único rapaz… Quantos netos temos?

― Três, Sirius e duas lindas meninas.

― Finalmente compreendo a tua felicidade, sempre quiseste uma menina e Draco tem duas, sentes que ganhaste a lotaria.

oOo

Ao chegar ao Palácio Émeraude, Lucius quase foi vítima de um ataque cardíaco.

― P-P-Potter!?

― Bom dia, Sirius.

― Ele, é um mini-Potter.

― Sirius herdou o sangue Black de Draco, é um metamorfago. ― Virou-se para a criança. ― Andaste a mexer nas coisas dos teus pais outra vez?

― Sim, mas não me querem dizer quem ele é. ― Fez beicinho e mostrou uma foto de Harry Potter no uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

― Onde encontraste essa foto?

― Papi Draco tinha-a escondida no fundo da gaveta, atrás do diá…

― Lês-te o diário?

― Não! ― gritou automaticamente ― Papá Luka diz que diários são perigosos e te dão uma súbita vontade de pintar nas paredes e Mink ia ficar furioso se eu estragasse a pintura recém-feita dos interiores.

oOo

Já dentro da residência, Lucius foi recebido por duas lindas e educadas damas.

― Obra tua, presumo.

― Não posso levar o crédito todo, os garotos ajudam ― brincou a mulher com um sorriso travesso. ― Apresentem-se, meninas.

― O meu nome é Lyra Margarethe Argent Émeraude-Malfoy. ― A menina de quase nove anos, com cabelos castanhos ondulados pela altura dos ombros e olhos prateados fez uma vénia.

― Eu sou… Pavão lindo! ― gritou a pequena, correndo atrás de uma pavão albino que se perdera e acabara de alguma forma por entrar na casa.

― Hahaha! Essa era Vega, a mais nova, tem sete anos. A coitadinha perde o fio à meada quando vê um pavão, está totalmente encantada com eles. Eu diria que saiu uma adoradora de animais; se pudesse com-certeza colocaria um zoológico na propriedade Émeraude, pensando bem, é melhor não lhe dar ideias. E Sirius já o conheceste.

― Hm…

― Tens muitos anos para repor, pelo que deixo-te a cargo das crianças ― disse Narcisa, dirigindo-se à lareira.

― Mas…

― Sei que passaram muitos anos, mas realmente preciso de te reeducar, Lucius? ― perguntou com um sorriso horripilante, causando um arrepio na coluna do homem. ― Tenho um compromisso com umas amigas. Os filhos dos Zabini chegam esta tarde, assegura-te de que a Lyra não obriga o pobre Luigi a pedi-la em casamento. ― O patriarca Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha em gesto de descrença. ― O que é que eu posso dizer, ela saiu-nos um pouco precoce. Nada de doces para a Vega, o metabolismo dela não processa corretamente a glicose. Não percas o Sirius, o miúdo acha-se o sucessor dos Marotos, se o perderes vais ter problemas em dormir direito, com medo das partidas que ele pode ter aprontado nesse meio tempo.

― Cissy, onde está o Draco? Os pais não deveriam estar a tomar conta dos filhos?

― Lua-de-mel, enfim, já estava a demorar. Aqueles dois fizeram tudo ao contrário! Kissus ― Jogou um beijo na direção do marido. ―, até para o mês que vem, amor, o cruzeiro está prestes a partir. Ah! O Luka disse que a lua-de-mel ia ser longa, pelo que eu ainda devo regressar antes deles. Boa sorte com os meninos.

* * *

Notas Finais:

C'est fini!

Espero que tenham gostado deste projeto.

Bisous


End file.
